Slightly Changes
by SweetieR
Summary: What if Gwen, feeling herself irresistibly drawn by Lancelot had decided to leave Camelot, leave Arthur before cheating on him ? How does the King would have react ? Would have he let the love of his life go away from him ? Would the Morgana's evil plan operates in this case ? The true love that share Arthur and Guinevere, could it survive to a true break up ?
1. Chapter 1

Slightly Changes.

What if Gwen, feeling herself irresistibly drawn by Lancelot had decided to leave Camelot, leave Arthur _before_ cheating on him ? How does the King would have react ? Would have he let the love of his life go away from him ? Would the Morgana's evil plan operates in this case ? The true love that share Arthur and Guinevere, could it survive to a _true_ break up ? Would have it been the good answer ? In this version, set during 4x09, after Arthur's proposing, Lancelot come back and the enchanted gift this late gave to Gwen. This one decided to leave all that matter for her, including the man she loves more than anything, because of feelings she thought dead forever ...

**I.**

Gwen had not slept from all night, she stayed sit on her chair, thinking. **I don't understand**. She loved Arthur, she _truly_ loved him and she wanted nothing more than spend the rest of her life with him ... so why on earth can't she stop herself thinking about _Lancelot_ ?! Why ? The young woman shakes her head, trying to chase down all those thoughts out of her mind. **It must have been seeing him whereas I thought he was dead ... Here it is. **A shot on her door startles her and she gets up to open, fixing her hair who looked a mess by the way, she opens and find herself facing two wonderful blue saphire eyes, flickering with grey... **Arthur. **He reach behind his back and held her a pretty flower, with lavender petals and she can't help but smile, **he's always so thoughtful... **The King leant in and kissed her cheek tenderly before whispering in her ear,

"The most beautiful flower, for the most beautiful Queen..."

She slightly laugh et laid a hand on his chest, while he got up to stare into her eyes,

"I'm not Queen yet..."

"Not _yet_." he smiles before leaning in again and kissed her as tenderly as before, on the lips this time. She stroked his cheek gently and shut her eyes, enjoying his kiss, enjoying not having to hide themselves anymore. **I love him**. He pulled apart slowly and laid his forehead on hers before whispering against her lips

"I love you so much Guinevere ..." Again, a smile spread on her face and she brought him close to her once again. When he finally receded from her and that she opened her eyes, she had to prevent an horror shout from her lips. During a fraction of second, it wasn't Arthur in front of her, it was Lancelot. She shook her head and saw the concern look on her fiancé's face,

"Everything's alright Arthur," she managed to whisper

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes ..." She wanted to be alone. To think about what was just happened. Her heart wasn't wrong, she wanted Arthur. So _why_ did she just saw _someone else _? "Just a little tired that's all"

This time, he took her hand and stroked it gently,

"Me too. I haven't slept." she looked up at him and find his eyes twinkling with joy. "I can't stop thinking about us, _finally_, after all we've been through you and I. _Finally_ we are going to be together forever..."

She smiled weakly and squeezed his hand before he returned to his duty. Gwen shut the door and leant on it...**What happen to me ? The wedding is in two days, why can't I get Lancelot out of my mind while I know I don't love him anymore ?** After a few minutes, she managed to resume and after dressing herself, she went to the castle. Arthur had _tried _to convince her that she didn't need to do this anymore but Gwen really needed something to kept her mind as busy as possible. Returning in the castle, she met Merlin, who smiled at her, before quickly getting closer,

"Gwen ! "

"Merlin," she smiled gently at him,

"Can't wait to the big day huh ?!"

She forced a smile but Merlin didn't noticed, too preoccupied at speaking,

"In any case, I really can't wait because this morning, he told me _'please_' ! Gwen, do you not realize what that means ? Happiness make him _kind_ with _me_ ! I really can't tell which one of the three of us waits more for this wedding to be done !"

He laughed and at this moment only, noticed that Gwen's face didn't lighted up the way he hoped to ...He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Gwen ?"

" Everything's alright !" she replied quickly, seeing Lancelot a little far away from them, wanting to go as soon as possible. " I ... I need to go. "

Merlin turned around, searching for what she was looking at, and his look fall on Lancelot, waving slightly at him. Merlin responded to him in a way distracted, the pain that discovering this man wasn't his friend, wasn't _even _an human, too real for him to bear. But he had to recovered, he has to find the reasons why Morgana had brought Lancelot back to life and to Camelot...

Arthur walked on the corridors, ready to join a new Counsel's reunion, when he caught a glimpse of his fiancée, he slowly approached her and laid his hands on her waist, making her jump, before whispering in her ear,

"I thought I have succeeded to convince you stop do this..."

"You may be a King, but I don't have to do what you tell me to,"

He smiled tenderly, remembering this sentence and kiss her neck slowly before gently turning her to stare into her warm chocolate eyes. **God. I love those eyes. **He could have stayed here hours, just lost in her eyes and telling her again and again just _how much _he loved her, but he had to go. Soon, they will have time, all _eternity_... This idea made him smile and she stroked his cheek tenderly, smiling at see him so happy.

"You seem awfully happy Sire,"

He smiled before get in her game,

"That's because I'm marrying soon, my Lady, to the woman I love."

She slightly blushed and drew him to her to a kiss. But when she receded from him, her mind played her tricks, again. She shook her head and saw her beautiful Prince concerned about her, he laid a tender hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes.

"You should rest ..." he blew,

"Arthur, I'm _fine_, I promess..."

"You should have a rest in my quarters, it would be safe for you"

She smiled again, facing his desire to protect her whatever happened, even when all went well. She dived into his bright blue eyes and sighed,

"Fine. I'll get a nap. But only to please you,"

He smiled before kissed her cheeks and walked away.

"I will be here in a few time, Love,"

And he went, an idiot smile spreading in his handsome face, **we're acting as if we were already married...**

Walking towards the King's quarters, Gwen has seen Lancelot come in the reverse way, she turned around, paniced, and realized that she couldn't back down. Deciding to just ignoring him, she proceeded, but he caught her arms,

"Gwen"

"Lancelot"

Seeing that he was not letting go of her arms, she continued,

"Can I recover my arm please ?"

"Sorry." he answers, dropping her arm, he came closer and for an incomprehensible way, her eyes were tied to his lips, **What is wrong with me **? You're avoiding me." he continued, slowly,

"No."

"Gwen..."

"I... I have to go"

She wanted to go but again, he caught her arm

"I know how you're still feeling about me ..."

"This is false." she shivered, "I love _Arthur_."

"Why are you lying to yourself Gwen ?"

Gwen didn't move for a moment, before she felt Arthur's ring at her finger, getting away quickly of Lancelot, who was ready to kiss her. Without a word of more and very perturbed, she went. **I almost cheat on Arthur. Oh my God. What's happening to me ? **She entered her fiancé's quarters, and collapsed on the bed, tears falling from her eyes. This time, she had been able to stop Lancelot, but what about next time ? And the time after ? Arthur didn't deserved _that_. He deserved a woman of trust and _visibly_, she was not that kind of woman...

Arthur got out the Council chamber, after had some matters of state to resolve, and he moves immediately to his chamber. The young King got in and smiled in front of the scene in front of him, Gwen was here, cuddled in his bed, deeply asleep. He got closer and stroked her cheek slowly before removing his own boots, and laid beside her, against her back, surrounding her in his embrace to bring her to him, burying his face in her neck, soaking up the smell he loved above all. **God I love her. Like I never loved anyone and more than I never will.**

When Gwen woke up, she felt somebody against her back and panicked slightly before turning herself and caught glimpse of Arthur, deeply asleep, his mouth half open, his hair falling in his eyes ... **He's so cute. **With one hand lightly, she pushed away some hair and stroked his cheek tenderly before move it down to his chest and cuddled herself a little more against him. He moved a little but tightened his grip against his fiancée, before his eyes slowly opened

"You are very comfortable," she smiles and he laugh

"I'm glad you find so, because you are going to sleep there for a long time to come..."

She looked up at him and saw his eyes shining with joy and love for her, and, right away, she felt guilty. **I don't deserve him. **

Arthur gave his entire self to her and however, Lancelot wouldn't quit his mind. **Why ? **She loved Arthur, more than anything, all those years, she had waited to be his wife.

"At what do you think ?" he asked, closing his eyes again,

"The fact we are in the middle of the day, peoples will start asking where you are Arthur,"

" I spending time with the woman I intend to marry." he blew, burying his face in her neck again, and let a small kiss here.

She cuddled against him, feeling his heart beat against her hand,

"Soon my Love," she blew, "Soon we will be together forever,"

With Arthur's face in her neck, Gwen felt the smile take place on his marvellous lips of his and she stroked his hair tenderly. She had to find a way, she couldn't take the risk to have him hurt. Not when she could prevent it... She was going to ask Lancelot to go away, to let her live her story with the King. **After all, he is gifted to run away. **

Merlin was pacing in the space he shared with Gaius,

"Merlin, sit down please, you make me sick"

"I can't."

The old physician lay down his glasses and stared at his apprentice,

"What hapen to you ?"

"It's Lancelot.' finally sighed the young man before finally sit,

"Lancelot ?"

"Yes." he ran a hand over his face, "I don't understand why he is here. Not to kill Arthur... So why ? _Why_ did Morgana sent him for ?"

"Merlin, you will not resolve any problems by shaking like that..."

"But I don't get it !" shouted the young warlock, getting up to resume pacing, "Why did she sent him _now _?"

Instantly, he paled and stopped, Gaius raised an eyebrow, worried, "Merlin?"

"Gwen." only blew he,

"Gwen?"

"Morgana sent Lancelot for Gwen..."

"What ?"

"She want to cancel the wedding ! "

"Excuse me ? Merlin, what you are saying doesn't have _any _sens ! Why would Morgana want to cancel the wedding ?"

"Think about it Gaius ! If Gwen left Arthur the night before their wedding, he will be broken, you _know _he will, if she left him for Lancelot... he will be _devastated_." He closed his mouth for a second before said again, " a devestated King is not a King who can govern. Morgana knows that."

Gaius seems to think before saying slowly,

"You can't be sure about that Merlin."

"But it's obvious ! Morgana knows Gwen, she knows her past with Lancelot..."

"Perhaps. But Morgana also knows that Gwen loves _Arthur_. This plan would not succeed.

"Maybe..." he conceded before sit

Gwen walked on the corridors, in search of Lancelot. She finally found him in the armory, removing his armor. She got closer,

"Lance?"

He turned around and she froze**. I want to kiss him. Why ? **He smiled and show her his armor,

"Can you help me removing it ?"

"I don't think it's a good idea."

She heard him laugh,

"Why are you here for Gwen ?"

"I came to ask you to leave."

He plunged his eyes into hers and she backed away, just to be sure. **What is happening to me ? **

'Impossible." was his only answer.

"I beg your pardon ?"

"I won't leave." he walked toward her and took her hand, this time she didn't have the bravoure to remove it. **My God no**. "I let him take you away once, and another, not this time."

"Lancelot." she began, hoping her voice is firm enough, "You already lost me. In two days, at this time, I will be Arthur's wife. And _nothing else _on earth could have make me more happy. So, if you really care about me, you will do what is just and fair."

He got a little more closer and she could felt his breath against her lips, "I can make you happy Gwen..." he closed the gasp between them and she couldn't stop him. **MOVE GWEN.** "If you let us a chance..."

Gwen still didn't know how, but she found the strenght to turn the head slightly and the young man's lips found itselves on her cheek rather than her lips**. I won't be capable of doing that a second time. **Instead, she ran away, as quick as she could. Lancelot was smiling, **my mission is almost done.**

The next day, Gwen spent it in her house, trying to avoid Lancelot, Merlin, _Arthur_. The young woman wiped a tear that was falling from her eyes, she spent the whole night thinking, and then the morning, and the afternoon... There was only one way. She stroked the ring at her finger and immediatly, a sob took her while the thought be clearly formulated in her head for the first time. **I must leave Arthur. I can't do this to him... **She knew she was going to _break_ his heart, he who was so happy with this marriage but she rather prefer did it now than cheating on him later ...

"I'm sorry Arthur." she whispered before plunged her head in her hands, sobbing. The wedding was tomorrow, she had to tell A rthur tonight. Hardly, Gwen got up and put her cape on before leading herself to her fiancé's bedroom. She knocked and when she saw Arthur's eyes shining at her coming, she almost turned around... _Almost._

"Guinevere !" he exclaimed, approaching her to take her hand and kissed it tenderly," What are you doing here Love ? I thought it was bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding," he smiled, his eyes shining.

She just _can't_ find the words anymore.** I can't marry you Arthur. **Instead, she plunged in his bright blue eyes and he smiled tenderly at her before kissed her gently,

"Something's wrong Love ?" She looked up at him and he said again, "You've got red eyes, Were you crying ?" She doesn't answer, enjoying his presence, enjoying having him so close to her, enjoying _him_.

"Arthur..." he kissed her lovingly before let her speak again, "I cant ... I can't be your Queen."

"Gwen" he blew,"you know what I think of you, you're the best think that ever happened to me and you will make an amazing Que..." he stopped, realisation hitting him. "I can't be _your_ Queen." He felt his heart stop right away, praying for misunderstanding. The King looks up with his wide blue eyes and seeing the fear in there made Gwen's heart sink. "Guinevere ?" he only ask with a rough voice who made her kneels turned weak.

"I'm sorry..." again, she felt tears pricking at her eyes, **How can I possibly yet cry when I spent it all the night and day ? **

"Don't start your answer by 'I'm sorry', not now..." he begged her,

"Arthur..."

"Look," his voice was shaking now, "Whatever happens, we can get trough this, _together..."_

He was holding his breath. All depended on what she was going to say right now. If he had known all was going to end so soon, he would have take time to _appreciate_ the feeling he was feeling yet minutes ago, before she enters in his room. **Foolishly, I thought I was going to have all the life to do so.**

"I'm sorry..."

He closed his eyes,feeling them tingling, feeling the tears pricking at the corners. He knew what she was doing.

"I can't marry you."

Arthur felt his heart slowly ripped in two in his chest and he let go of her hand slowly, a tear rolling down his face. Gwen didn't dare to move, seeing the man she loved, slowly broke down in front of her... Arthur was dealing with too much feelings right now to look at her. Hurt. Pain. Confusion.

"Wh... Why ?" he whispered, attempting to resume. He opened his eyes and a little cry of shock escaped Gwen's throat, the flickering of grey was filled with pain. _Arthur_ was filled with pain. She didn't answer and he said again, with this same trembling voice, "I ... I thought we were happy Guinevere."

"We were Arthur." she forced herself to say with a steady voice,

Arthur couldn't help but notice her use of the past and he felt himself losing ground.

"So why ?" he asked and again, he couldn't hide the shaking of his voice, **If I lose her, I loose everything... "**When I asked you to marry me, I ... thought it was what you wanted too."

"It was Arthur."

"Why are you speaking at the past ?!" he exclaimed, "It was two days ago ... You had this look on your face and I know you weren't lying."

"I just figured out some things."

He looked down, with an heavy heart. **Like the fact that I don't deserve you ? **He looked up at her and with one trembling finger, drew the outline of her cheek**. I love you so much Guinevere... And if you don't want me... I will never force you. Never**. She saw other tears fall down Arthur's cheeks while he looked at her for the last time and she felt like she was dying inside. Finally, he lowered his hand and blew,

"I ... I understand _why _you don't want me." he wanted to seem sure about his decision but he only seemed more pained, "I will summon the Council immediatly and ... cancel the... cancel our ... the wedding." he shaked his head, trying to clear his mind, then withdrew to the window, leaning against the wall, eyes far away. Gwen felt tears rolling down her own cheeks and for the first time since she arrived, she made attention to details... Arhur's armor, his cape and his sword had been prepared - surely by Merlin- for the next day, she saw flowers adorned the bed and dresses exceeded the closet and her heart tightened further.

"Arthur?"

"Let me alone." was his only answer,"Please..."

"I'm _so_ sorry..."

"Don't be." his voice was white, absent, " I should have known that I couldn't ask you to wait for me all these years and hope that you did ... I have been so selfish and I apologize for this Guine... Gwen."

She began to move to console him, hug him, do _something_ at least, but he cut her off first, turning around and plunged his bright blue sad eyes in hers,

"I...Thank you."

"What for ?" she asked, puzzled.

"For being honnest with me..." his voice trailed off and she saw tears pricked once again in his eyes,"not marrying me _just_ because I'm the King. You're always honnest with me and this is one of the many reasons I'm so in lov..." he stopped right away.**Shut up. **Gwen stared at him for a few seconds and laid a hand on his forearm, she felt him tense and finally, he removed his arm gently from her grasp**. It hurts too much...**

"Of course I love you Arthur," she said gently,

"Just not _enough_..." he finished, looking down,

"I..."

But without let her time to finish, he went to her side and reached the door,

"I have to sent for Merlin." he laid an hand on the door handle and turned around to her one second, as if he was going to say something, but nothing came. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally said in a voice barely audible, "I wish you to be happy Guine... Gwen, you deserves it so..."

In the castle's corridors, one thought only was in the King's mind,. **She doesn't love me enough to spend her life with me... **He felt another tear on his face and wiped it angrily, he hated to seem weak and however ... _she_ was his weakness. And she didn't even _know_ it. He reached Gaius's chamber, closed his eyes and blew before knocking,

"Yes ?"

He came in and saw Merlin and the Court physician dinning. Seeing Arthur's absent stare, Merlin got up and walked toward his friend,

"Something's wrong ?"

"Cancel the wedding..." Arthur noticed that his voice was barely hearable,

"WHAT ?" shouted his manservant, " Is it a joke ?"but, seeing thee King's stare, the sadness of his features, the harsh truth came in Merlin's mind. "But... Why ?"

"Guine... Gwen."

"She broke your engagement ?"

Arthur closed his eyes and felt tears rolling down his cheeks, unable to stop the pain to invade him. His _broken_ heart seemed having hard time to beat too and Arthur couldn't made a full sentence.

"Arthur I'm sorry ..."

He laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder but this late shoved him away gently,

"Just... Do this for me Merlin. Cancel everything. And be sure that I won't be disturb tomorrow, under any circumstances."

Gwen left the room a few minutes later and she met Arthur, seeing him, she immediately stopped. She saw how pale he was, how his eyes were red and his shoulders shaking by the pain he was trying to control. **I just broke his heart. **She opened her mouth to speak but once again, he was quicker and spoke first, with a broken voice that made her shivered,

"It's done...

She didn't know what to answer so she let a small "Thank you" and saw Arthur became a little more pale. He felt what's left of his heart stopping, "Thank you.", she thanked him for canceling their marriage_,"Thank you." _He started walked passed her but she caught his arm and right away, his blue sea eyes plunged into her warm brown ones, **Oh Guinevere, don't make things harder than they already are I beg you.**

"Arthur, please let me explain..."

"You don't have to," he whispered, "I got it. I'm not angry. I always _knew_ it would happen, that you would realized that I was not good enough for you, that I didn't _deserve_ you. All this years, my biggest fear was for you to meet someone else" she saw his wide eyes full with tears again and her heart broke by seeing him like that whereas she had wanted to protect him, "I just didn't expect it _now_, the night before we ..." he shaked his head again, "I knew it would hurt. I just didn't knew _how much_..." She opened her mouth but he closed his eyes and continued with as voice so low she almost didn't hear him, "You know what I said when my father almost killed you all those years ago, I meant it then, I still mean it now, " he opened slowly his eyes and blew, "I will always love you."

He leaned in and hesitantly, laid his lips on hers, _one last time. _Then, slowly, he got up and before entering in his chamber, whispered against her lips, "Goodbye Guinevere."

- I hope you will love it :) The idea was in my mind for a few month now and 'm glad to finally had time to write it in english ( again, sorry for the many mistakes !) I don't really know how works yet but I hope all of you had enjoy this first part :)


	2. Chapter 2

Slightly Changes.

What if Gwen, feeling herself irresistibly drawn by Lancelot had decided to leave Camelot, leave Arthur _before_ cheating on him ? How does the King would have react ? Would have he let the love of his life go away from him ? Would the Morgana's evil plan operates in this case ? The true love that share Arthur and Guinevere, could it survive to a _true_ break up ? Would have it been the good answer ? In this version, set during 4x09, after Arthur's proposing, Lancelot come back and the enchanted gift this late gave to Gwen. This one decided to leave all that matter for her, including the man she loves more than anything, because of feelings she thought dead forever ...

**First of all, I wanted to thanks tfurman2011 who follow this story, Allie988 who put it in her favorites stories, larasmith,RavenBaller-23 and gorgeousangel who posted review and of course, all of the people who read it :) It means a lot for me so I wanted to say a HUGE THANK YOU 3**

**II.**

"WHERE IS SHE ?"

"I don't know..." blew Merlin, trying to calm the King, "Arthur, calm down..."

"Calm down ? CALM DOWN ?" he suddenly stopped and pointed his finger menacingly at Merlin, his eyes shinning with angry, "Guine_vere_ is missing and you ask me to CALM DOWN ? Are you valuing your life _Mer_lin ?"

The young servant breathed and hesitate before saying,

"Maybe...Maybe she is not missing..."

Immediatly, Arthur stopped everything he was doing ( who resume at pacing)

"What do you mean ? Do you know something ? Merlin, you _must_ tell me if you know !"

"I mean, _maybe_ she _decided_ to go..."

Arthur paled,

"It doesn't make any sense. Guinevere would _never_ do this to me...

"Arthur," blew his friend, "You two aren't together anymore, Gwen maybe had just wanted to made things easy for both of you ."

He saw the King closed his eyes a few seconds before opened them again, staring at the wall in front of him. Merlin sighed, he _knew_ this look.

"We are leaving at dawn Merlin,"

"Arthur..."

"It was not a question, nor a suggestion, it was an _order_."

24 HOURS SOONER

Gwen sighed again, seeing Merlin ran away from her, she knew that he was mad at her for what she did to Arthur.** Arthur. **her heart broke a little more, thinking about her former fiancé, that she hadn't saw since 5 days. In truth, the King barely left his chamber, he stayed in it and if the official version said that he was sick, Gwen knew the reason why Arthur refused to get out, the reason why he felt prisonner in his _own _castle, this reason was her._She _was the cause of all this._ She _broke his heart. The young woman wiped rapidly a tear that had escaped her vigilance, and took her package of clothes before going back to work. She had to talk to Merlin, to explain him, tell him that she did this for _Arthur, _because she was no worthy of his trust, because she was not worthy of _him_... She would have hurt him.

Merlin walked rapidly in the castle's corridors, trying to clear his mind. He didn't knew _why_ he kept on avoiding Gwen , it was just that he had this bad feeling about all... His thought were stopped when he saw the King's chamber door slowly opened, Arthur get out of it, and crossed his friend's stare for a few second, his eyes were empty, larges violets circles were under his eyes and Merlin was beginning to fear that he would never see again the man he cared about as the only friend he truly ever had.

"Were you looking for me Sir ?"

Arthur opened his mouth then closed it before staring outside,

"It's nice outside, maybe I will ride today."

"Would you want me to prepare your horse ?"

"No thanks Merlin. I will."

And the King went with a hesitant gait, the face sad while his young friend stayed still, thinking with bittersweet, **'No thanks'? I still prefer when he shout at me rather than see him that way.**

Arthur was walking toward the stables, barely noticing the person bowing to him or telling him how much it was good to seeing him well. '**Well ?' **he only thought,** I am far for 'well', I feel as if someone took a knife and ripped me apart from inside.** He finally made his way toward the stables , saddled his horse and ride finally, ready to run away from the city, run away from _her_ for at least a little while. He didn't noticed the wide brown eyes following his departure, he didn't noticed the tear falling from the face of the woman who watched him go toward the forest. Because this day, Arthur paid any attention to anything, he didn't noticed that Gwen only had eyes for _him_.

Seeing Arthur left, Gwen went in his chamber and found it the person she wanted to talk with.

"Merlin," she blew, he immediately looked up at her and looked down at the armor he was cleaning again, "I have to talk to you."

"I'm busy right now Gwen, I have to clean and polish this for Arthur or he is going to ... Oh no," he stopped hitting his forehead, " in fact, he would not tell anything, he doesn't tell anything anymore since you broke his heart !"

Guinevere closed her eyes and a tear rolled down on her cheek, the young man felt guilty. He sighed and got up to laid a gentle hand on her shoulder,

"I'm sorry Gwen, I didn't want to hurt you," she looked up with her warm brown eyes and smiled sadly, "It's just... I'm worried about him," he finally admitted, looking down again,

"Me too..." and this time, a sob took her and Merlin couldn't help but take her in his arms, trying to comfort her. He was clearly useless to Arthur, he was not going to let Gwen suffered too.

"He isn't well, right ?"

"Do you want official version ?"

Gwen moved away a little and quickly wiped her cheeks before Merlin said,

"No, he's _not_ well Gwen,. And this is a weak word. He stay here, all day, sometimes in front of the window, sometimes just on his bed, staring at the wall. He don't speak anymore, don't eat anymore, don't even sleep anymore ! And I think that it is the first time that he left his room since... well, you know. He's not well at all and I don't know how to help him..."

"I should leave Camelot. she exclaimed, realisation hitting her only now, "With me gone, he could be happy again."

"I think it's too late for that, he _was_ happy Gwen, with you. You don't want him anymore and he has a hard time _trying _to ... accept it. " she opened her mouth but Merlin cut her off, "He let you leave Gwen, and I think this is the better proof of love he could have done to you."

On this words, he picked the differents part of the armor of the King and get out of the room. Gwen looked around her and tried to resume. Her attention get caught by the closet and she walked forward to see a lot of beautiful dresses, she laid her hand and found a purple one, who pleased her particularly,

"You can take it if you want," said a sad voice, she jumped and turned around to see Arthur at the enter, his eyes were more red than when she has seen him sooner, his cheeks red for having spent so much time outside and his hair was a little mess, "It was for you at any rate,"

She laid down the dress immediately and walked slowly towards him,

"Those dresses are amazing..."

"I had chosen them myself," he looked down and Gwen felt awful doing this to him,

"I'm sure one day, they will be useful for someone."

She regreted her words when Arthur threw a hurt look at her.

"Don't be so sure."

"Arthur I..."

"I'm glad to see you're okay Guinevere,"

She plunged into his blue eyes but found only honnestly there, **How can he did that ? **

"I would love to say the same about you ..."

A sad laugh escaped his lips and he said again, with that same sad voice that she hated herself to cause,

"Well... I suppose I need time. A lot, a lot of time..."

She saw his blue sea eyes filled with tears again and he looked away, before saying with hurry,

"If you would excuse me, I ... have a lot of things to do." and he left. Letting her in the middle of his room, with the pictures of the man she loved and she had broken, in mind.

It had to stop. The _pain_ had to stop. He had to stop wanting to cry whenever he thought about what could have been, about all of he had been dreaming of and would never happened. He have to move on. But how ? He couldn't. All of this years, he had only loved her, he gave himself entirely to her, he had opened his heart to her like never before. He remembered Morgana said that love was a weakness, maybe she was right after all... He shaked his head, chasing immediatly such thoughts from his mind. No. Even if Gwen didn't love him anymore, and he felt again tears pricked at his eyes, he will watch after her, from far, as he _always _had done in the past, because he had vowed to, "I will never let anything happen to you." he whispered remembering that night after the Dragon's attack, when he had took her hand, laying it against his heart for her to see _how much _his heart was beating for her. And the tender and lovingly smile she had given him that night... Again, he shaked his head. He had to move on He really had to

Lancelot checked a last time that he wasn't followed before entered the hidden cave in the rock, he immediately felt a dagger at his back and smiled,

"My Lady,"

"So?" she asked before sit in her favorite spot, in front of the fire. Her emerald eyes once caring and loving were now empty and _cold_ . She turned around again to him and said coldly, "Lancelot ?"

"It's done milady. The marriage is canceled. The King is broken."

"Does he know _why_ Gwen had shut him out ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"Does he know that she canceled the wedding because of _you _?"

At the silence followed her question, Morgana knew the answer and with an amber flickering of her eyes, the glass behind them exploded. She got up and faced him,

"Give me a parchement and a quill,"

"Why are..."

"I said," she said a little louder, "give me a parchement _and _a quill."

He slightly bowed and gave her what she wanted, the young woman settled on the piece of wood which was her table and wrote a letter, saying to the knight,

"Very well, you are going to listen to me attentively,ready ?" he nodded and she said again, "Give this letter to Gwen, but not right now." In front of the puzzled look of the shadow, the witch said, "in two days, it's Arthur's birthday, give her this letter in the morning, as soon as you can."

"How do you know..."

"We grew up together." she cut him off, and she felt like an electric discharge in her heart consumed by hate and revenge before shaked her head, "I _still_ know when his birthday is. It would be the ideal moment, I count on you."

Lancelot bowed again, taking the letter before took his leave,

"I will not disapoint you my Lady,"

"I know you wont."

In the Castle, Arthur was in his Chamber, thinking, when Merlin came in,

"Arthur ?"

"_What_ ?" sighed the King, annoyed to be disturb,

"Your birthday is in two days and ..."

"No Merlin," he cut him off, "I will _not _have a feast."

"But... Sire, you can't do this !"

"Oh don't _'Sire'_ me ! Why couldn't I huh?! I'm the King. I do as I want."

"Arthur", said Merlin, this time more gently, getting closer to his friend, "I know you're hurting."

"You don't know _anything_ about hurt Merlin."

"By a matter of consequence, I do, unfortunately."

Arthur turned to him, attentive,

"And where is she now ?"

He saw tears pricking at his friend's eyes and instantly felt guilty, the last thing he had wanted was to causing him pain,

"I'm sorry _Mer_lin, I didn't want to ..."

"Freya." cut him the word, shutting his eyes a few second, "She is dead, years ago now..."

"You never spoke of her before," not an accusation, a finding, a disapointment maybe, **I thought we were quite close.**

Merlin felt what happened in the young King's head and hurried to explain,

"No Arthur, I _do _trust you, just ... talk about her death, it would have made it to ... _real_."

A tear rolled on his face and Arthur ran a hand through his hair before walked toward Merlin and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"I understand."

"Arthur, you have to move on."

"I know." the King looked down,"I love her," he breathed, speaking of it for the first time,

"I know."

"And... it _hurts_."

"I know."

Arthur sighed before say in a low voice,

"I feel I'm gonna regret it but... permission granted."

"What for ?" asked the young servant,

"For becoming King _clotpole_ ! what for do you think ?"

"Eh ! This is _my_ insult !"

"Looks better on you." smiled Arthur,

"Fine, _your majesty_, I will prepare a feast for your birthday.

On this words and under the King's laugh, Merlin got out of the room, glad to had seen the man behind the pain.

Arthur looked outside again, looking back at the person he watched before Merlin came in. He saw Guinevere blew and wiped her forehead with one of her hands, then, a man walked toward her and apparently proposed to help her as a smile spread on her beautiful face. Arthur felt jealousy seize him and was going to tell what he was thinking to this stranger which was to close from his Guinevere before he froze inside. **She's not my Guinevere **_**anymore**_**. **He looked down again, fighting with his feelings, and when he raised his stare, he saw Gwen stared at him since the Castle crowd, Arthur almost ran away from the window but he couldn't removed his eyes from the woman he _deeply _loved. She waved at him and he absentmindedly noticed that he was waving back before she left. He couldn't do that. See her watching him as if _nothing_ happened, as if they hadn't lived _anything_, as if he _were _nothing to her... It was what hurt the _most_. The way she looked at him now, he was not Arthur, the man she loved, the man who lighted her eyes_, anymore_, he was just... _a _man. He only lived for that way she had to look at him and now... Now he had to prepare himself to see her fall in love with _somebody else _and just the idea of it made him sick. But he wanted her happiness. Before anything, before his. So... if she was more happy _without _him... Could he really blame her ? Arthur felt a tear left his eyes and swore, wiping it, while he couldn't have the woman he craved, he had to prepare himself for a political marriage, without _any_ sorts of feelings, for Camelot's sake. Maybe Vivian, why not ? It would at least made someone happy... he abandoned at the idea as soon as he remembered the behaving of the Princess toward Guinevere. **Guinevere. Again. **His whole world revolved around her, he had imagined she would be the first thing he would ever see at his waking _every_ morning of his life, her pretty curls in a little mess from the night's activities, her little body cuddled against his. Her strenght, her wisdom, her beauty, her kindness, her _love_, by his side _forever_. He had thought in it so much, with all his being, that now, nothing left except disappointed hopes and dreams inachevables... He was not sure he could move on. He was not even sure he could _try_.

"Gwen ?"

The young woman got out of her thoughts and smiled at her friend Joseph,

"Perfect Jo, thanks."

He smiled back and said again, seeing her glance at the King's window.

"It's pretty hard for you, doesn't it ?

She stared at him a few seconds and then looked down quickly, but not quickly _enough_ for him not to see the tears in there. The man walked toward her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder,

"Everybody talks about the King's pain. But, and you child ? Who cares about your pain ?"

"_I_ left him Jo. _I _broke his heart. I _deserve_ what's happening..."

"Gwen look at me." she looked up and he said, " I know we can't always doing what we want. But, _nobody_ deserves to suffer in such a manner, least of all _you_." She gave him a weakly smile and he wiped a tear which was rolling down her face, "Don't cry child, if the King and you are truly meant to be together, as I've got the _conviction_," he said before she could open her mouth, "You will make it out of this mess."

Gwen walked in town, her shawl around her shoulders, lost in thoughts,

_"Guinevere," his wide blue eyes plunged in hers, and she saw the nervousness reflecting in there, "Would you make me the honor of becoming my wife ?"_

_ She thought her heart would stop. Finally. She was going to be his wife, they was going to be happy, together, forever after. Forgetting to answer, she threw herself in his arms and closed her eyes, feeling his warm comforting body against hers._

_"Is that a yes ?" she heard her Prince asked,_

_"Oh I'm sorry ! Yes. Yes !"_

_ She then saw the smile merely happy spreaded on Arthur's face and his beautiful eyes shining with love and relief when he passed the ring finger on her. Nothing had never felt so right for Guinevere. She was exactly where she was meant to be. Beside the man she loved._

Gwen shaked her head, trying to coming back to reality. Her heart didn't fooled her, so _why_ has everything changed ? It doesn't made any sense... She then saw Lancelot walked toward her and something bothered her, **I want to kiss him but he doesn't make my heart beat the way Arthur did, he doesn't even make me smile when he talks to me, he doesn't make me want to spend the rest of my life with him...**

"Gwen."

"Lancelot." she answered, coldly but he seemed didn't noticed and resumed walking by her side,

"I heard _you_ canceled your wedding with our dear King."

"That's the truth."

"Have you finally find your mind again ?"

This time, she stopped and stared at him right in the eyes,

"What are you talking _about_ ?"

"I'm talking about you, refusing to marry the King because you still have feelings for me."

Her eyes were shining with anger and disbelief,

"Let me make things clear between us lance," she continued, "If I left Arthur, it's _not_ because I don't love him anymore and it's _certainly not _because I love you more. It's because I don't want him to suffer."

"Makes him suffer with your feelings for me ?"

The young woman stared at him again, ready to tell him how wrong he was, but he took her hand, and before she could possibly does anything, drew her to him for a kiss. When he let her go, she felt guilty as hell, guilty towards Arthur. She froze when she saw Merlin quickly walked through them, hands filled by Arthur's things. **Oh no. **Gwen broke away quickly from Lancelot, shot him a dead look before throwing in pursuit to her friend. She found Merlin, in the arsenal, washing.

"Merlin, I..."

"Don't bother you Gwen." he cut her off, "I don't want to know anything. It's your life and you doing what you want with it but ..." he sighed and plunged his eyes in hers finally, **Blue. But not the same as Arthur's. **"not with Lancelot."

"I beg your pardon ?" she asked, puzzled,

Merlin sighed again, he _couldn't_ take the risk of having Gwen with a shadow, but he couldn't explain her _either_ how nor why she couldn't stay with him... He tried another way, prying for it to work. "Lancelot, Gwen ? You know how much it would make Arthur unhappy..." She didn't answer and he kept saying, "He had to wait so much time to finally have the nerve to propose to you, he wanted to be sure you were as in love with him as he was with you, and now, not only he saw it was not the case, but more, you want to date your first love ? You know, Arthur never forgot the face you had that morning, when Lancelot left, all those years ago... Don't make him suffer this. I beg you. More, Lancelot isn't ...Gwen, he is _not_ the man we used to know anymore. Do you truly believe he would have done this to Arthur otherwise ? Lancelot was a man of honour, who choose to left you rather than come between the love Arthur and you shares for each other."

Gwen frowned, suddenly alarmed by Merlin's _true_ words and this late felt he was almost there as he saw her eyes wander, sign she was thinking. **Lancelot would **_**never**_** have done that...**

"And if you really want to date other guys," he said again, "please don't."

"You know I..." a tear fall from her eyes, but again, merlin cuts her off,

"Gwen ,, listen, I got it. This is your life. And I'm not judging you, you're my friend, you'll always will be. No matter what. But... at least wait a little while. It's not even made a week since the wedding had been cut off. I know you're hurry, but give him a little time, please."

"Merlin, I don't love Lancelot." she only whispered,

"Yet I saw the two of you."

"You saw _him_ kissed me."

"And you did _nothing_ to prevent it !"

"I know ..." she breathed,"And I feel so guilty. Don't tell Arthur, I beg you."

"I cant hide it to him."

"Merlin, I beg you ! I don't want to see him suffer more than he already is."

"Alright."

She weakly smiled and looked down. Merlin begin to leave, puzzled about his friend's behaviour. First, she threw herself on Lancelot, then she wanted to lie to Arthur, something was _wrong_. And what she said made him stopped right away,

"I'm not in love with Lancelot, Merlin." she breathed then and he stopped, "I just can't get those ideas out of my mind and believe me, if I broke up with Arthur, it was for his own good. I was not someone who can be trusted..."

He turned around slightly and she saw him frown all of a sudden,

"What do you mean by 'I can't get those ideas out of my mind' ?"

"Nothing." she blushed.

"Gwen ?"

She sighed ans closed her eyes before staring at her hands,

"Since his return I can't stop ..."

"What ?"

"To want to..." she blushed again and breathed before said again, "I want to kiss him. I can only think at that and I don't understand why. My heart _still_ beat for Arthur but I can't not think about Lancelot and I can't understand what is happening to me..."

"What ..." Merlin started, frowning, before a voice could be heard in the arsenal,

"Merlin ?"

Gwen felt her heart stop, hearing this voice she could have recognize between a thousand.

"Merlin, Leon just congratulates me for this _huge_ surprise you have been up to prepare, I want to know what it is !"

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be called a 'surprise'." his friend said, without stopped frowning,

"Come on _Mer_lin, you know I have the means to make you ..." he stopped right away when he saw Guinevere standing here and his heart stopped. "Guinevere." he whispered and she stared at him in return, any trace of camaraderie had disappeared from his face and she could never forgive herself for the hurt in those bright blue eyes.

"Arthur."

Merlin looked at them, lost in each other, and sighed, before leaving the room. Gwen began to get out too, but the King caught her arm gently, she shivered and he let her go immediatly,

"Sorry..." he cleared his throat and said in a low voice, "You... you will be here, won't you ?"

"Where ?"

"At the feast, for my birthday."

"Arthur, I don't think it's ..."

"Of course." he cut her off, unable to hear what she had to said. " I understand. It was misplaced of me to ask you..." he looked down and when he finally looked up, she was still in front of him, her wide brown eyes as sad as his... **I probably just saw what I want. **_**Gwen**_** has broken up with me. She's **_**fine**_**.** A curl was escaping her bun and, with a mechanical and tender gesture, he replaced it behind her ear. He then saw how uncomfortable she was and his eyes became wide with horror,

"Excuse me ..." he breathed, "Old habits are hard to removed, I suppose." He smiled weakly and broke away a little, Gwen stared at him for a few second, feeling her heart tighten in her chest.

"I have to go."

And he left, letting her alone, taking her heart with him, as to _every_ time.

In the Castle corridors, Arthur let his feet guide him but he didn't care _where_. His mind was elsewhere, with her, it was the only place where he could be with her now. He had vowed to get out of her life, to act as if they were strangers. What a _stupid_ idea. He could _never_ pretend, he would never be able to see her in an other way that the woman he deeply loved, the woman who almost became his Queen, he could never pretend that she was just like every servant. She always were so much more than that... Without noticing, he looked up and a sad smile took place on his lips, **obviously**. He needed comfort, he was feeling alone, he had a broken heart and unconsciously where does his heart taking him in those moments ? At Guinevere's. He was in front of her house. Arthur stroked the door with fingertips and smiled, thinking that _all_ had start here. He kissed her for the first time _here_, he told her he had never loved another _here_, he had made the mistake of breaking her heart _here_, he had asked her in marriage _here_, this place, it was their _story_. He smiled again, tenderly, before removing something from his pocket. He pressed the piece of cloth, the favor she gave to him in what felt like decades ago, and stroked it tenderly, before put it in his face, getting drunk with the smell of her which remained like stuck. Finally, Arthur, with a much more shaking hand, tied the fabric to the handle of the door, letting his hand on it for a little while, it was here that all begun, it _should_ end here. He closed his eyes briefly and opened them,

"Goodbye my love."

Then, the King left, and it was like he had left part of his pain too. Oh, his heart was still broken but... differently, as if he had _understood_ that self-pity wasn't the good choice, it wouldn't made her change her mind. His people _needed_ him. Getting back in his chamber this day, for the first time since days, Arthur thought at lay down on his bed and sleep for a little while.

When Merlin came in Arthur's chamber this night bringing him his dinner, he found him asleep, the young warlock smiled and walked toward him, covering his friend with the coverage before leaving the room without a noise. He got in his chamber which he shared with Gaius, a smile on the lips which didn't escape the gaze of the old physician,

"Merlin,"

"Arthur is asleep."

A smile spreaded on the old man's lips

"How much longer since he slept ?"

"Since Gwen canceled the wedding."

"I told you so Merlin, heart's wounds are harder to heal than normal wounds, because they've got no medicine... But it would seem that our young King is in a good way of healing."

"Speaking of Gwen ..." and Merlin's face darkened,

"What happen with her Merlin ?"

"It's ... _strange_. I couldn't explain."

"Such a great news. Am I suppose to read your mind then ?"

"No, of course no ! Just ... understand. Arthur call that my "_funny feelings"_, it's ... strange, i _feel_ something's wrong with her and I bet my life it's Morgana's old physician and his apprentice stared at one another and their faces were mirroring the same though, one day or another, Morgana will have to be stopped... _for good._


	3. Chapter 3

Slightly Changes.

What if Gwen, feeling herself irresistibly drawn by Lancelot had decided to leave Camelot, leave Arthur _before_ cheating on him ? How does the King wou ld have react ? Would have he let the love of his life go away from him ? Would the Morgana's evil plan operates in th is case ? The true love that share Arthur and Guinevere, could it survive to a _true_ break up ? Would have it been the good answer ? In this version, set during 4x09, after Arthur's proposing, Lancelot come back and the enchanted gift this late gave to Gwen. This one decided to leave all that matter for her, including the man she loves more than anything , because of feelings she thought dead forever . ..

**Hey :) It's me again ! I just wanted to say a few things ... First of all, thanks again at Allie988 who put me in her favorites, thanks to tfurman2011 and Cowboy'sLoverDimitriNo1 for following me and thanks to larasmith and RavenBaller-23 who came back for the second time with always such great review ! Thank to the 'guest' too, and as I don't know how to respond to you guys, I 'm gonna do it here, because your review is important to me, and deserve an answer, so . ..**

**'guest number 1'**: "Awwwww poor Gwen. :'( (now Arthur knows what it's like to be broken up with just because you are not good enough... lo l I'm evil)"

**my answer :** Ahah yes, you ARE evil but it made me laugh ! But believe me, I hate to see my little like that and I hate myself for doing that to them ! :'( Thanks for the review, it means a lot :)

**'guest number 2':**" It's angst but i love it...lol

please update soon.."

**my answer** : Yeah, I think it is ... But I'm so glad you love it ! Thanks a lot, it reall y matters for me :) And here I am, a new chapter ( I don't particularly love it b ut you will tell me what you think : ) )

**And thanks to all the people who read it too, it mean a lot to me :)3 Enjoy your reading my friends ! **

**III.**

The next morning, Arthur opened his eyes slowly, his room dark with obscurity and light escaping the window under the closed curtains. He turned aroud and stared at the empty spot at his right, _her_ place ... He felt his heart filled with pain with the idea that he was to wake up without her for the rest of his life . He shaked his head, trying to remind himself of what he had said the day before, he _had_ to move on. At this moment, came in the King's loyal servant, Merlin.

"Get up Arthur, Happy Birthday !"

The King smiled but grunted to the form.

"Thanks _Mer_lin. As you said, it's my birthday, any chance to have a break ?"

"None." smiled his friend seeing him sink into his pillows, disapointed, "I'm afraid matters of State doesn't take a break for your Birthday my lord,"

"Well, they should !" grunted again Arthur,

Merlin smiled and brought the breakfast.

* * *

Gwen was sat at her table, tears rolling down her cheeks, the favor she had given to Arthur all those years ago in front of her. She closed her eyes, and reminded herself the mix of pain and love she had felt in seeing this in her door . Sadness because Arthur had brought it back to her, as an end to their story and she had _no one _to blame for this but herself. And love, because he had kept it during all those years ... Gwen shaked her head slightly , and got up, she had to go to work. But , at this thought, her heart tightened more, it was Arthur's birthday. She _couldn't_ face him. At this moment, interrupting her thoughts, someone knocked at her door.

"I'm coming," and Gwen surprised herself hoping to face two mesmerized eyes of the most beautiful blue ever, belonging to the man she deeply loved. Instead, she saw Lancelot. "Go away." she whispered, trying to close the door but he did n t let her.

"Wait, I'm not in search of trouble you know, I have a letter for you."

"I don't want it. Leave me alone."

"It's from your sister..."

Gwen stopped immediatly,

"I don't have any sister, you know it well."

"I swear it Gwen, you've got a sister. Your father's hidden child."

He handed her the letter,

"I don't believe you." she breathed, her heart having stopped.

"Read this then," he saw her hesitate and said again, "Read it Gwen." before placing the letter in her hand, she opened her mouth but he spoke first,

"I'm leaving now" he breathed and she closed the door behind him. Hesitantly, Gwen looked at the letter, before settling on a chair again, to think properly about it. She took the letter and laid in on the table. It wasn't possible. Her father would _never_ had done that. Pushed by curiosity, she finally took the letter and opened it,

_"Dear Guinevere,_

_ I know you must ask you who I am, I'm asking myself the same question about you . My name is Sophia, I'm 19 and I live in a small village called Cambour on the North of Camelot's border. I, as you can guess, grew up without my father ( who i s, as I could guess, yours too) and i t' s only at her death that my late mo her told me I had a father well alive i n Camelot._

_ I then heard he had been killed by this tyrant of Uther. I don't hide my surprise however, when someone told me that man had two children, a son and a daughter. I'm turning to you, sister, because I'd like to hear about this great man who was my father and that my mother had loved so deeply. I guess you too will have some questions and I will be glad to answer it as well as I can, but for that, we have to meet. Let's tell, october, the 8. I will be in the forest of Ne'mi hr, waiting for you, _

_I would never had guessed I had sisters and brothers, and nothing could have mak e me more happy,_

_See you soon, dear sister,_

_S."_

The letter escaped Gwen's hands and fell to the floor without Gwen doing something to prevent it. She was under choc. Her father _had_ had an affair. A child. She had a _sister_. Immediatly, an other feeling seized Gwen's gentle and pure heart, _love_. She didn't knew this woung woman but they had the same blood, the same _father_. They was born of the same love, given to a different person. Gwen got up then, decided, she was to go to the meeting and ... Immediatly, she froze. The october, 8. It was today. She vaguely thought about telling Arthur that she was leaving, that she had not forgotten his birthday, but she didn't. For _him_, it was even better if she stayed away from Camelot for a little while at least . Gwen took a little bag and filled it with useful stuff, she looked at the engagement ring, laid on her table, and took it before searching for a beautiful chain and wore the ring at her neck, and she smiled sadly, **in this way**, she thought**, you'll always be with me my love**, then, she looked at the bracelet Lance lot gave her and sighed, Why did she kept it ? Since the start, Lancelot had done nothing but make things worse. He had ruined her marriage. On the one hand angry, she took the bracelet, removed it and threw it away with all her might and immediately, a malaise took her and made her loose her balance... She continued and laid a hand on her forehead , shaking, nausea taking her, thoughts jostling in her mind and Gwen felt suddenly sick. Finnaly, after a little rest, she got out of her house, threw a last look toward the castle and left. And maybe, she thought, _maybe_ if all went well with her sister, she could even choose to stay there... _definitively_. More far, she didn't notice Lancelot staring at her, a smile on his face, proud to have been able achieving his goal , doesn't doubting for even one second of the power of _true_ love...

* * *

Merlin walked in the corridors, worried, in search of the King. He went to saw if Gwen was okay, earlier in the day, he went with a precise request, he wanted to know if Lancelot had said something special to Gwen since his return, or even had _given_ her something special... The young warlock was desesperately searching an answer at the fact that his friend changed her mind so quickly. But, when he knocked this morning at her house, he had found nobody in there. Merlin had been worried then. He had got out and had saw Lancelot, nonchalantly leaning on the wall ,

"Where is she ?" had he asked coldly,

"Who's that ?" had responded Lancelot with a voice who was searching to seem innocent,

"Where is Gwen ?

Merlin had took a step toward him, menacingly, but Lancelot had not moved for a miles.

"I saw her leave this morning." he had finally said,

"Leave ?" his voice had been taken aback ,

"Leave. Pshht No more Gwen around here."

Merlin had took an other step toward him and their face were almost touching before he said, coldly,

"Let things be clear. You can fool Arthur, you can fool Gwen, you can fool everyone _but_ not me. I know who you are, or rather, who you pretend to be..." he had saw Lancelot's eyes grew wider then,"And I won t let you, nor Morgana, nor _everyone_, hurt my friends."

Lancelot had stared at him a few seconds , surprised, before finally said,

"You know what Merlin," had he declared, pushing him slightly for leave, "You're not _really_ someone scarry." And he had left, whistling.

"If only you knew..." had breathed the young warlock, fists clenched.

And now, he had to tell Arthur and he knew this late would be devastated.

* * *

Arthur sighed and pushed his plate away, . **I'm not hungry**. He got up and left to the window, as to every day, searching for _her_. But today, she wasn't there. He asked himself if she had forgotten his birthday and his heart tightened thinking it was probably the case. He thought back at this same day, one year ago,

_"Arthur ! It's your birthday, why am I t he one with the surprise ?"_

_ She was blindfolded and he can't helps himself but laid a small kiss on her neck, making her shiver._

_"Because, it's my birthday and I do what I want to !_

_"Love, you always do what you want,"_

_ He laughed at this and finally stopped walking,_

_"Here. Here we are..."_

_"May I open my eyes ?"_

_ He closed the gap between them and blew in her ear, hands catching the blindfold, _

_"You may milady..."_

_ The blindfold left her eyes and she opened them, her eyelids blinking a couple of times for her to adjust to the light , and once it was, she took glimpse of herself standing in front of a wonderful grove of lilac flowers, she turned around to Arthur and found out there was flowers there too, feeling her heart beat faster, she turned around to the other side and saw there the same thing. Gwen felt tears pricking at her eyes and she closed them a few seconds, soaking up in the smell she loved so..._

_"You made me a greenhouse..."_

_"Do you like it ?" she heard him whisper , she turned around to him and saw the concern in his face. The young woman threw then herself at her neck and kissed him tenderly, letting her lips explore his . She felt the Prince's arms tightened a round her and she smiled, _happy.

_"Thank you."_

_"Making you happy is the most beautiful gift that could have made done to me today," he nuzzled his nose with hers, "I love you."_

_"I love you too Arthur, with all my heart." she took his hand and tied it in hers before laid them on her heart. He smiled and kissed her again..."_

Arthur didn't even noticed the tear that was rolling down his cheek until it fell on his hand. He leaned on the wall and ran a hand on his hair. He could never forget her, he could never live without her ! How _stupid_ he had been to believe he could. But he was to bring her back at his side. He was going to woo her again, making her understand that without her, he was nothing. He was going to _fight_ for her. After all, he was a warrior, he was _her_ warrior. Feeling his heart fill with excitation at the idea of having her back , Arthur took some clothes and without waiting for Merlin, went to put them on. A few minutes later, he heard his manservant came in,

"Arthur ?"

"I'm here Merlin. What is it ?"

"I need to tell you something ..." he breathed with an unsteady voice,

"Later Merlin, I have to do something first." **I have to have Guinevere fall in love with me once again,**

"It can't wait Arthur."

"_Mer_lin" sighed the King, taking his jacket, "I have to go see Gwen, so, unless you' re close to death, _please_, can we report this talk, mostly interessant I have _no_ doubt, in an other time ?"

"Justly," whispered the young warlock, " Gwen is concerned..."

Immediatly, Arthur stopped what he was doing and stared at Merlin,

"_How_'s that 'Gwen is concerned' She is well, isn't she ?" in front of the lack of answer of his friend, he said again, worried, "Isn't it ? _MER_LIN ?"

"I don't know ..." he finally breathed in return,

"You don't ... know ?"

He saw Arthur's fists clenched,

"How's that you _don't_ know ?"

"Arthur," he hesitated before said in a breath, " Gwen left."

He saw the young man paled right away, and Arthur barely found the strenght to whisper,

"Where is she ?"

And when once again, Merlin didn't answer, he said again, stronger this time,

"WHERE IS SHE ?"

"I don't know..." blew Merlin, trying to calm the King, "Arthur, calm down..."

"Calm down ? CALM DOWN ?" he suddenly stopped and pointed his finger menacingly at Merlin, his eyes shinning with angry , "Guine_vere_ is missing and you ask me to CALM DOWN ? Are you valuing your life _Mer_lin ?"

The young servant breathed and hesitate before saying,

"Maybe...Maybe she is not missing..."

Immediatly, Arthur stopped everything he was doing ( who resume at pacing)

"What do you mean ? Do you know something ? Merlin, you _must_ tell me if you know !"

"I mean, _maybe_ she _decided_ to go..."

Arthur paled,

"It doesn't make any sense. Guinevere wo uld _never_ do this to me...

"Arthur," blew his friend, "You two aren 't together anymore, Gwen maybe had just wanted to made things easy for both of you ."

He saw the King closed his eyes a few seconds before opened them again, staring at the wall in front of him. Merlin sighed, he _knew_ this look.

"We are leaving at dawn Merlin,"

"Arthur..."

"It was not a question, nor a suggestion , it was an _order_."

Once Merlin gone, Arthur let himself fall on a chair heavily, and buried his head in his hands, trying to make things clear. Guinevere had left him... _Impossible_. She would never had done that ! Would she ? He knew her better than anyone, Gwen would have come to him, would have told him she was leaving, would have told him _why_ ... He was sure of that. So, it only left one answer, she was kidnapped. The King felt his heart went faster with worry at this project. The only thing who had prevented him to becoming mad since their breakup was that now that they wasn't together anymore, she was safe. And now ? He suddenly got up and went searching for some maps, preparing a bag for travel, he was going to _search_ for her, and he was going to _bring her back _to Camelot safe and sound, _no matter what_.

* * *

Gwen choose to stop to lunch and once settled, guilt took her, she felt guilty of having running away without saying goodbye to Arthur... It wasn't _fair_ for him. She closed her eyes, trying to prevent tears, but it was just that ... a tear rolled from her closed eyes. She couldn't do that. She couldn't have summon enough bravoure to look into those wonderful two oceans eyes and told him, face to face, that she was leaving and worst, she was not even _sure _of coming back. She had hurt him enough for one lifetime. Hearing a branch crack , she opened her eyes immediatly and stood up, raising a sword. Gwen wasn't the best warrior ever but she knew how to defend herself. She raised her sword and said, with a voice she wanted steady enough,

"Is someone there ?"

No reponse came but an other crack,

"Who's there ? I hear you, show yourself !"

She saw the leafs in front of her moving , as if someone was trying to walk toward her... Her heart was echoing in her head... The noise got closer, and closer and closer...

"Ah !" she screamed before noticing that the intruder was no one else but a wounded puppy. He stared at her for a few second before collapsing, exhausted. " God..." she breathed, laying a hand to her heart, trying to force him returning back to a normal rythm. She then got closer to the animal and gently stroked his fur, she felt his ragged breath and looked at his wound, "My poor friend..." she breathed and the dog whimpered then, she got up, trying to find somet hing to heal him, "Don't worry," she said, "I'm going to take care of you." At this moment, a remember came back to her and she stopped a few second,

_"Guinevere !" screamed the young man as she ran toward the fawn, probably hurt, "Guinevere !" he screamed a little stronger, "Be careful, I beg you !"_

_ She reach the young deer and kneeled, waiting for Arthur to reach her side before she said,_

_"It's a baby fawn Arthur, he's hurt, I think I _can _manage if he try to attack me."_

_She raised a mocking eyebrow toward him and he laughed slightly, __**God how she loved him ! **_

_"And what are you up to down here ?"_

_"Cure him."_

_ He kneeled beside her and took her hand in his, she plunged her eyes in his and saw them shinning with love,_

_"I love you." he breathed, getting closer to her for kissing her tenderly,_

_ She smiled and looked at the fawn again ,_

_"Would you carry him ?"_

_"Have I got the choice anyway ?"_

_"You know you don't." she smiled and he laughed, standing up before helping her doing the same , she laid a hand on his chest and stroked it lightly before kissing his cheek._

_"I love you too you know ..."_

_ The King smiled, stroked her cheek, then leant in to take the young deer without hurting him further."_

Gwen swallowed and felt her heart scream ed in her chest, the way he had looked at her this day ... She could _never_ forget. The young woman shaked her head , reminded herself that now, because of her, he would _never_ look at her again.

* * *

Merlin came back, arms full, and caught glimpses of Arthur, by the window,

"Everything's ok ?"

Arthur shot him a dead look and Merlin said again,

"Yeah... I guess it was not the _smarter_ question ever asked huh ?"

"What an insight _Mer_lin !"

A slight silence settled,

"We will find her Arthur. We _will_."

The King didn't answer but his jaw clenc hed.

"Do you think ... Do you think she left me without saying goodbye ?"

Arthur turned around to see his friend and Merlin saw the tears in his eyes, and then he couldn't, for some obvious reasons, tell him the truth. He couldn' t tell him that yes, at his opinion and after spoke with people , he thought that Gwen left with her well might, without telling anyone...

"I think," he told gently,"That she must had had a good reason to do it."

Arthur let out what vaguely seemed to be a chuckle without humour. Then he looked down and said with a low voice,

"I just want to... I just want to be _sure _she is allright. I ... I couldn't live _knowing_ that something has come to her."

"I know." answered the young warlock,

Arthur slightly smiled before turning back to the window,

"You know, It would be preferable that you make a little trip to your banquet, greet people, that kind of things.""

Arthur turned around, ready to refused but he stopped,

"You're rigt..." he sighed, "Did a lot of people made the travel ?"

"Almost all of the royalty of the Five Kingdoms, with their families."

"Fine. I'll go."

* * *

Once she took care of the puppy, Gwen couldn't bring herself in abandoning him, she sared at him and tried to take him in her arms but even if he was still a puppy, he was a big and heavy one. Annoyed , she sat next to him and stroked his blond fur,

"I'm not giving up on you, you know."

She saw the dog shaked his tail and opened bright dark eyes to her, decided this time, the young woman the young woman was able to create something as a sled and decided to take him until her final point of meeting.

After being walking all the afternoon, Gwen caught glimpses of the forest of Ne'mihr. She stopped, realizing the size of it, how was she going to do to find her sister in there ?" She started to move on again, taking the dog behind her , Gwen went mechanically took the ring and stroked it, feeling it gave her strenght**. As if he was really here**. She took the way to the forest, and, a few minutes later, she heard a new crac k. Gwen stopped, worried.

"Who's there ?" she asked and this time, against her will, her voice were shaking,

No answer came but the crack got closer. She stared a the dog in his makeshift, looking at her with such love and loyalty proper to animals, and she knew that whatever was to happening, she was not going to letting him behind. She had given up on Arthur, she was never going that same mistake, with _no one_. The noise got closer again and Gwen raised her sword, ready to defend themselves...

* * *

Arthur was ready, in front of the Banquet's room, Merlin by his side.

"I don't see the point of all this."he sighed once again,

"You _have_ to do it Arthur, You don't have to stay late, just report to anyone that you are grateful for their presence."

The King sighed for what seemed to be the hundred times this night,

"You know what _Mer_lin ? By moment, you can really say some supposed things."

"Thanks Sire."

"And it's freaky," ended Arthur before got in,

Merlin smiled and followed his friend.

Everyone had wished his birthday to the King, the Banquet went well and everyone was satisfied but Arthur couldn't help himself but thought about the woman he deeply loved**. Soon**, he thought, **Soon we will be reunited once again. **At this moment, cutting him out of his thoughts, a man of some age though with still noble traits got closer and Arthur got up,

"King of Nemeth,"

"My respects King Arthur," answered the man, they shaked hand and the old King moved a little, letting appear a young woman and Arthur, _against_ his will, took himself studying her, she was obviously _gorgeous_, with pale face, long brown hair who fell in long curls on her shoulders, brown eyes sweet and shining, a pace of Princess. "Arthur, let me introduce to you my daughter, Princess Mithian."

Arthur got out of his trance and took the Princess's hand, taking it to his mouth slowly,

"Princess," he whispered,

"King Arthur," she responded equally low ,

They stared at each other for a few seconds, without saying anything else but studying the other, before Arthur politely excused himself, leaving the room. He ran a hand in his hair, didn't knowing what had just taking him, but he didn' t had time to think about it. He walked a li ttle faster and reached his appartments, opened the door and foun d Merlin in there, near the bagages.

"It's time," said the King. He didn't have time to loose _anymore_.

* * *

Gwen felt her breath stopped when she saw the young woman who stopped in front of her,

"Oh my God ..." she breathed, dropping her sword under the choc.

**So ... What do you think ? A little cliff-hanger and I'm sorry for that, it was just too tempting ! mouhaha **

**I don't like this chapter this much but it was necessary ( I think ) for the rest ... Did you like the remembers ? It was my favorite part to write ^^ I don't know where the idea of having Gwen found a puppy came by but once it was in my head, I couldn't take it back so I put it ! Ahah And the meeting with Mithian ? **

**I really hope you had a great time reading this :)**

**Keep safe 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Slightly Changes.

What if Gwen, feeling herself irresistibly drawn by Lancelot had decided to leave Camelot, leave Arthur _before_ cheating on him ? How does the King would have react ? Would have he let the love of his life go away from him ? Would the Morgana's evil plan operates in this case ? The true love that share Arthur and Guinevere, could it survive to a _true_ break up ? Would have it been the good answer ? In this version, set during 4x09, after Arthur's proposing, Lancelot come back and the enchanted gift this late gave to Gwen. This one decided to leave all that matter for her, including the man she loves more than anything, because of feelings she thought dead forever ...

Hello my friends ! :) I hope all of you is allright, as to each chapter, I'm going to do some thanks, if you don't mind, so I wanted to thanks my 3 followers : tfurman2011, LHC1, Cowboy's Lover Dimitri No 1, Allie988 for having put me in her favourite history and of course larasmith and LHC1 for their wonderful review, thanks from the bottom of my heart :) And thank you to the others readers too ! Now, chapter 4, I hope you will like it !

IV.

"This is not possible..." breathed Gwen, "You..." she stared at the young woman in front of her, "You..." Gwen closed her eyes and her tear rolled of it, "You look so _much_ like him."

Gwen opened her eyes again toward the person in front of her, skin same colour than her, smooth dark hair contrary to hers, but what had destabilized her was her eyes, she had the same as their father...

"Is that true ?" Sophia asked, getting closer to her slowly,

"Yes," Gwen sniffed, "Excuse me but ..."

"Don't worry."

The two women studied each other for a few seconds before Sophia turned around toward the puppy,

"Who is this ?"

"A friend I made on my way, I hope you don't mind ?"

A smile spreaded on the young woman's face but Gwen could notice it isn't quite reached her eyes the way her father's would have had when he laughed.

"Of course not you _idiot _!" she took her hand and Gwen let herself been leading, still under choc, "I have so much people to show you !"

"I..." Gwen started but again, a malaise took her and she almost loose her balance,

"Everything's alright ? "

"Yes I ... It happened to me since this morning, it's nothing..."

She saw Sophia stared at her for a few times before said, shrugging,

"We'll show you to our doctor, he does _miracles_."

Gwen nodded weakly and all three left.

* * *

"Arthur !" shouted Merlin,

The King slowed and waited for his friend,

"Arthur, you _need_ a break, we have not stopped since we left Camelot, you haven't eat, barely drank and haven't slept at all !"

"What difference with what I do in the Castle ?" Arthur said again, slowly, searching for a hint of where could have gone the one he loved,

"At least, there, I don't have a _bad_ conscience, I don't see you !"

"Thanks _Mer_lin."

"My pleasure."

Arthur suddenly dismounted off his horse, his heart beating at full speed, he got closer and laid a finger on it,

"Blood..." he breathed,

Merlin ran to him, seeing the King's shake,

"Arthur ?"

"There is _blood_ here."

"Slow down, it's not obligatory Gwen's blood ..."

Arthur closed his eyes, then opened them, searching for any signs showing that it wasn't hers. He _couldn't_ handle to see her hurt... He was gonna kill all those who had taken her away from him, _all_, until the last. And he swore, if Morgana was involved, _even if _she was his sister, _even if _it would broke his heart to do it, he swore he _would _kill her too if she was the reason why Guinevere ran away from him... He saw what was left of a fire and got up, beside, there was more bandages with ...

"More blood..." whispered Merlin and he didn't quite understand the relieved laugh that escaped the King's lips, "Arthur ?"

"Hairs Merlin, there is hairs !"

"Okay, I don't think you need sleep anymore, I think you need _help_."

At this moment, Merlin felt a pain in the back of his head,

"_Ou_ch !" he shouted, rubbing the aching place,

"There is hairs because ..."

"You said that already, if you want ..."

"_Mer_lin, if you _ever_ valued your life, you will _not_ end this sentence. There is animals' hairs you _idiot_ ! Which means ..."

"Which means ?"

Arthur sighed and shook his head,

"That Guinevere is not the one hurt, the _animal_ was."

* * *

Gwen was lying, the puppy she had decided to call 'Trouble', the truffle on her knees. She opened her eyes and smiled, " Hey you, you're feeling better at what I can see !" The dog shook his tail and she slightly laughed, her hand immediatly went to check on Arthur's ring around her neck, her heart stopped when she didn't felt it. **No**. Gwen got up a little, searching at her side,

"No. No no no no no no no no no NO !" she felt tears pricked at her eyes, "Oh God non..."

"Is this what you're looking for ?" said a voice,

Gwen stopped right away and froze by the _coldness _of the voice. She turned around and saw a shadow on the corner of the room,

"Sophia ?"

"Excuse me," smiled the young woman, walking toward her, her voice was warm and welcoming again and Gwen thought she _might _had imagined this sudden coldness, "I didn't meant to scare you."

Gwen smiled and her gaze were drawn by the chain her sister was holding,

"Oh _thanks God_, you found it !"

She extended her hand to get it back but the woman walked away,

"It's a wonderful ring..." she said, looking at it.

"Yes."

"The man who gave it to you, he must loves you _so_ much...

"Yes..." breathed Gwen, closing her eyes and a tear rolled down her face. She didn't _need_ anyone to tell her _how much _Arthur loved her. She _knew _it. As she _knew_ she broke his heart. When she opened the eyes again, she saw the ring, at her side. "Thanks." she breathed before put it in its right place, against her _heart_.

"You loved him too, didn't you ?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"What happened then ?"

Gwen looked outside by the window,

"I'm tired." she whispered,

"Of course ..." breathed the young woman, "I let you rest."

"Sophia ?" called Gwen before she is leaving, the woman turned around, "Thank you." She then saw the smile on her lips before Sophia left, saying,

"Don't worry about that. I came to told you the doctor was coming."

* * *

They were in road for now more than 12 hours, and the King didn't seem ready to stop yet. Merlin, him, was starting to fall asleep on his horse when suddenly, he felt wet.

"Arthur !" he shouted, trying to dry his wet clothes on his body,

"You were falling asleep."

"Yes, well, if we had had one break only or only slept even a few hours since we left, _maybe_ this would not happening ! "

"We can't stop Merlin, I will not let Guinevere down."

"Arthur..."

"It was not a question Merlin," and the King put his horse to a gallop,

"_Dollop Head_," mumbled Merlin before following him

* * *

Hearing noise at the entrance of the room, Gwen opened one eye, seeing a young man getting closer to her. He was tall, dark haired, and had green eyes. He smiled at her and Gwen found herself thinking that she _could_ have had a crush on him, if the image of a Great King with golden hair and sea blue eyes weren't _always_ in her mind.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Paul, this village's physician."

"Hello Paul," she said, gently, "I'm Guinevere, but most of people call me Gwen." **Everyone except one person actually...**

"Well ... Gwen, I'm glad to see you wake."

She smiled, and her other hand was stroking Trouble's head, who was calmy sleeping next to her.

"I heard you suffered for dizziness ?" he said again,

"Dizziness, nausea, malaise, fever, and I know," she cut him off," but I'm not pregnant."

"You know Gwen, sometimes, even the _first_ time could..."

She blushed,

"It can't be. I ... I didn't do anything, yet."

My God, _why_ were she blushed so much ? Because she would have wanted Arthur to be her one and only lover. She didn't want anybody else. Ever. Yet, she almost had cheating on him with Lancelot. This was _nonsense_. Sometimes, she thought the only answer was her to had been enchanted. But this thought would soon leave her mind. Magic couldn't be blame at _each_ time, this was _her_ fault, at her and her _alone_.

"I see..." breathed Paul, "In this case ..." he studied her and looked at her hand which was stroking the dog, she saw him frown,

"What's on your mind ?"

"This mark on your wrist, when did you got it ?"

Puzzled, Gwen stared at the mark.

"I..." she frowned, too, "I didn't _noticed_ it ..." She looked again and saw the mark was circling her wrist, "I must had ... burn myself, I suppose."

"Probably ..." whispered the doctor, puzzled,

Gwen looked up at him a few seconds,

"What's going on ?"

The young man looked around, as if he were afraid someone hear him, before said in a low voice,

"Listen Gwen, you must know ..."

"Paul ?" a clear voice then asked,

The doctor jumped and threw a look at Gwen before closed his eyes slightly and looked behind him, toward the door.

"She is fine Sophia, in fact," he turned to Gwen, "You can leave _now_ if you want."

He got up,

"If you ever felt sick again, you know where to find me."

And he left, leaving a puzzled Gwen behind.

* * *

Finally, Arthur and Merlin went through a forest and a the end of it, they saw a city,

"Arthur..." breathed Merlin, "I could use a nap right now."" he rubbed his eyes,

"She is here." breathed the King, didn't bothering to answer,

"How do you know that ?"

"I can _feel_ it Merlin, I couldn't explain it but I _know_ that Gwen is here." **It's like my heart was screaming out for hers.**

Merlin opened his eyes and stared at his friend, he looked sick and exhausted but nothing could appear to stop him in his quest. He _had_ to rest however, he was going to crumbling down other way, it had no way he could keep this way, the village was yet at at least two hours.

"Arthur," he said with an imperious voice, "you need to rest."

The King stared at him just as if he had just said the most _stupid _thing ever said.

"Didn't you heard me Merlin ? Gwen is there. I'm _almost_ with her."

"Listen, or you'll get down of this horse with your well will, or I'll knock you out, your choice. But in a way or another, you'll sleep."

Arthur slightly laughed at this,

"_You_ are going to knock me out ? When you threaten someone _Mer_lin, the least you can do is be credible." Arthur dismounted off his horse, "For exemple," he drew his sword and walked toward the young warlock, "If I told you" he raised his sword toward his chest slowly, "that I was going to run you through right here, right now." He gently pressed the tip of the sword against his chest but Merlin didn't move, and after a few second , the King lowered his sword, chuckling slightly, "Fine _Mer_lin. We'll do a break, but not more than a half hour, is it clear ? "

Merlin nodded quickly and barely settling, the two young men fell in sleep.

* * *

Gwen was walking on the town, a chale around her shoulders, Trouble by her side. He was better now, he could walk. The young woman was disturbed, she couldn't help herself but think at the doctor's words, why had he looked so _scared_ ? She sighed and resumed her walk when she heard a noise behind her,

"Hello ? Is there anybody there ?"

"Excuse me dear Sister," answered Sophia and Gwen laid a hand on her heart,

"You like it, don't you ? Appear this way I mean."

Sophia slightly laughed at this and said again,

"Everything's allright ?

"Yes," smiled Gwen, "You guys have a beautiful village.

"Thanks. It's nothing in regard of Camelot but ... It's not that bad."

Gwen quickly nod, she _didn't_ want to talk about Camelot.

"Are you ready to talk about it ?"

"Talk about ?"

"This man who gave you this ring."

"Sophia I ..." but her sentence was cut by her puppy who started to growl, "Calm Trouble.", then turned around again to her sister, "I don't want to talk about that, not in the moment, it's too painf..."but the dog kept going, "Calm down !" But the puppy continued and her young mistress looked at around her and thought hearing a noise, "Haven't you heard anything ?" she asked to Sophia, turning around the noise source, Gwen then jumped,

"Are you okay ?"

"There was _somebody _there ..."

"Surely a villager."

"Surely..." breathed Gwen laying again a hand on her heart, Trouble had stopped and looked at his mistress with his wide dark eyes, "It's ok dog, I'm not mad at you."

After that, Gwen looked again at the place where she thought had seen somebody sneaking, but her sister caught her by the hand,

"Come, I still have _so much_ to show you !"

The young woman smiled and followed her, looking one last time behind.

* * *

"Merlin"

"Merlin."

"MERLIN !"

Merlin woke up with a start, feeling himself being shook, he opened his eyes and saw Arthur, in front of him, _paler_ than sooner.

"You haven't slept, have you ?"

The King didn't bother to answer but went seal his horse again. He didn't slept, all he could have done was _think_, _what i_f Gwen didn't want to come back with him ? He was sure he _couldn't_ handle that. Nor _bear_ it. He was _in love _with her. He loved her _more_ than anything in this world. He _couldn't _live without her. She was _meant_ to be his Queen, he was her knight in white armor, wasn't he ? Arthur shook his head with strenght, no, she _loved_ him._ Even _if she had left him, he knew that, at the bottom, she loved him _too_. Gwen was honnest, she was true, she would _never_ had pretend to love him. Arthur fought against his tears, he had to stopped hurt himself this way, Gwen loved him, he would have _known_ otherwise. At the same time, he had not seen the betrayal of Morgana so ... No. She loved him. And if she wasn't ready to marry him, he could _wait_ for her, he'll show her he's worthy.

"Arthur ?" asked gently Merlin and the King jumped, "She will come back with us."

Arthur shut his eyes close, his friend knew him well too _well_. It was almost _annoying_ but he had to admit it was also _comforting_, not that he was going to tell that to Merlin.

"And if she doesn't want to ?"

"Listen," Arthur turned around and stared at his manservant and friend, " Gwen loves you, more than anything, I'd bet _my life _on it. She will come back to Camelot with us, just ... you'll have to find the true words."

"And how do I do this ?"

"Speaking with your heart Arthur."

Arthur sighed,

"Come one Merlin, we have road to do."

* * *

Gwen got out the house, a smile on her lips. She had been warmly welcomed by everyone, she had meet some marvelous people and that had cheered her up, she reminded herself an event of the night, a man had bowed before her, sooner, asking her to danse, _clearly_ interested in her, and Gwen had only stared at him, without moving. Tired, he had finished to leave, and Gwen had understood, no matter _how hard _she was going to try, she could _never_ loved, or _even_ looked at someone else than Arthur.

"Guinevere"

The young woman stopped right away, her heart stopping as well and she closed her eyes. **It couldn't be**. She just wanted _so much _to hear this voice that ...

"Guinevere, look at me"

Then, a sob took her, this _voice,_ it wasn't possible. A tear rolled down her face and she heard someone dismounted off his horse before, a few seconds later, saw two feet in front of her. She closed her eyes a little tighter and felt this tender hand raise her chin,

"Look at me Guinevere," he whispered then,

An other tear escaped her eyes and he wiped it away, she shivered at his touch. **God, if I open my eyes and it was just a dream, I'm not sure I can handle that ...**

"Look at me my _love_ ..."

She slowly opened her eyes and faced two gorgeous blue eyes, flickering with grey inside. She saw the tears in his bright blue eyes and a sob took her again as her hand went cover his own, still on her cheek.

"Arthur..." she breathed.

* * *

So ? What do you think ? :) Were you surprise this was not Morgana ? What do you think of Sophia ? Paul ? Gwen and Arthur are - finally - reunited, what do you think will happen ?

I'm sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter, I didn't noticed it, I thought it was almost the same at the others... I hope you enjoyed it anyway :)

Keep Safe :)


	5. Chapter 5

Slightly Changes.

What if Gwen, feeling herself irresistibly drawn by Lancelot had decided to leave Camelot, leave Arthur _before_ cheating on him ? How does the King would have react ? Would have he let the love of his life go away from him ? Would the Morgana's evil plan operates in this case ? The true love that share Arthur and Guinevere, could it survive to a _true_ break up ? Would have it been the good answer ? In this version, set during 4x09, after Arthur's proposing, Lancelot come back and the enchanted gift this late gave to Gwen. This one decided to leave all that matter for her, including the man she loves more than anything, because of feelings she thought dead forever ...

Hello :) So here I am with chapter 5 ! I wanted, as always, do a few thanks, thanks to The Yoshi and Allie988 for putting this story in their favorites, thanks to tfurman2011, The Yoshi, LHC1 and Cowboy's Lover Dimitri No 1 for following me and of course thanks to larasmith, RavenBaller-23,LHC1 and guest for their review ! :)) Anf of course, all of my readers ! It means a lot for me guys, you can't imagine so ... THANK YOU :)

I wanted to answer to "guest" by the way :)

**"guest": **"now i cant wait for next update...  
what happened to arthur? he seems attracted to mithian..."

**"my answer" **Ahah thanks ! I hope you will like it :)

Arthur is... you know, a little confused about all that, he is not attracter to Mithian, it's just, he just lost the woman he loved deeply and now came Mithian and there is this gentle soul she saw in Mithian too and it reminded so much of his Guinevere...

I hope you guys, will enjoy it :)

V.

Arthur felt a shiver ran through him when she laid her hand on his. He plunged in her wide brown eyes, how he could have missed her... He saw Gwen studied him too and suddenly, he regretted not have listening to Merlin sooner, he must had a scarry face. Arthur felt his heart beat faster, he had to tell her, before his bravoure faded away, but suddenly, everything was messed up in his head,

"Guinevere," he whispered, "I... You have to know ...I..."

"Shh Arthur," she stopped him gently, "we will discuss this tomorrow. You have to rest."

Gwen stared at him with worry, he was so _pale_... Was she the reason of his palor ? She would have done anything for him to be happy, _anything_. But right away, as a bad root, the thought made her way in her mind again, she had almost cheating on him with Lancelot. She wasn't worthy of his trust. Immediatly, she took a step back and receded from his warm embrace and saw the look of hurt and rejection which had crossed his eyes. The King stared at her for a few second, under the twilight, her chale around her shoulders, her curls all around her face... She was perfection. She was _his_ perfection. He walked forward again, when a voice was heard,

"Dog, DOG COME BACK HERE !"

And behind, a big noise was heard and Arthur turned around a few second, rolling down his eyes when he saw Merlin on the ground, the dog licking his face,

"Get up, Merlin."

"Oh, I'm so sorry !" hastened Gwen, running to him, "Trouble, push yourself !"

The dog did what she said and she helped Merlin getting up,

"Who's that ?"

"My dog. Found him. Cured him."

"Ah !" said Merlin, "The _hairs_" he smiled mockingly toward Arthur,

"Shut up Merlin." this late just said,

At this moment, came Sophia, breathless,

"Oh.. Gwen... I... I am ... Oh my God," she tried to gain her breath back, "Am sorry !"

Gwen slightly laughed and walked toward the young woman before holding her hands in hers, "Don't worry Sophia, he can be quite unnerving when he wants to."

Seeing Arthur and Merlin surprises stares, Gwen cleared her throat,

"Arthur, Merlin, here is Sophia, my ... sister."

She didn't miss the choc expression on the face of the two of them.

'Your sister ?" asked gently Arthur, "Are you sure ?"

"Yes," breathed Gwen, "It's my father's daughter."

"Glad to meet you." Merlin said first, holding a hand toward her, "I'm Merlin, a friend of Gwen, her bestfriend if I dare say !"

Gwen laughed and Sophia shook his hand, smiling. But right away, Merlin lost his smile. Something had just happened, he fixedly stared Sophia in the eyes, and he saw there the same surprise, before she pulled away. Nobody had noticed but now, Merlin was on his guard. _Something_ was just happening, he was deeply shook himself and even if he had not understood it, he was decided to figured out by himself. Arthur moved forward, undecided in front of how Gwen wanted him to present himself, but even if it would hurt him to hear her say it,he was ready to let her say that he was a _friend_, at least for now, until they have a proper talk. He saw Gwen lost her smile when seeing him got closer and his heart cracked, **this was not the way she was supposed to react seeing me... **

"Nice to meet you Sophia, I'm Arthur, a..."

"Arthur's the person who I worked for." she cut him off.

Immediatly, Arthur grew more pale, **is that **_**all**_** I am for her ? **And Gwen felt guilty as hell. She had just wanted to escape her sister's questions, not hurt him _more_ than he already is. Arthur shook her hand and slowly receded and Gwen caught glimpse of tears in his sky blue eyes. **Oh no... **_Why_ was she only good to hurt him ? Merlin, seeing his friend's misery, came to the rescue,

"We don't want to abuse but ... wouldn't you have two rooms for us ?"

Sophia slightly laughed,

"Of course. Follow me."

They did, and when he reached Gwen's side, Arthur looked down. He came, convinced of fight for her, of bring her back, but now, facing her, the same doubts came back to the surface... _Why _trying bring her back when she _clearly_ didn't wanted him anymore ?

* * *

Merlin helped Arthur with his stuff, he had saw the look in the young King's face and he knew exactly the reason of it ...

"I'm sorry Arthur."

The King didn't answered and Merlin was ready to leave when her heard him whispered, more for himself,

"Do you think this is all I am for her ?"

"No, Arthur..."

"Hearing her call me a 'friend' would have hurt me bad enough but that..." he closed his mouth for a moment before said in a broken voice, "She doesn't love me anymore Merlin."

" Don't say that !" Merlin felt tears pricking at his eyes at his best friend's misery,

"I _know_ it. I can _see_ it. But I won't leave until she told me into the eyes."

"Why ?"

"Because even if I can see it doesn't mean I can _believe_ it. I don't want to believe the woman I'd lay my life for without an hesitation, doesn't care about me anymore." he choked out at the end before said, "You may go now, thanks Merlin." he was about to crumbling and he didn't want his friend to see it.

* * *

Outside, he saw Gwen, sits on a bench. When she saw him leave the room, she ran toward him,

"How is he ?"

"How do _you_ think he is ?" he said in a dry voice before see the wetness of her eyes and said, more gently, "You sould go and see him."

Gwen looked at the door a few seconds before shake her head,

"I _can't_..."

"Gwen ! I don't get it ! _Why_ are you doing this ?"

She opened her mouth, before closed it again.

"Go to sleep Merlin, it's late. Goodnight." she kissed his cheek gently and whistled her dog before walk away.

Puzzled, Merlin sighed, running a hand through his hair, before a shiver ran through his spine. He felt _observed_. He turned around quickly and saw a shadow run away through the houses,

"EH !" he screamed, throwing himself at the pursuit of the shadow, "Wait !" but when he reach the place where he thought had seen the human form, he found nothing, nothing but a little piece of cloth ... black, patched, he _knew_ this cloth ...

"Morgana." he whispered, looking up with alert eyes.

* * *

Gwen came home at her sister's house, who had lended her a bed during the time for her to found a house. Immediatly, she crumbled on the bed, and closed her eyes tightly,_ trying_ to forget the pain in Arthur's blue ones. She then hit her forehead, how could have she been _so_ stupid ? She freaked out. And now, he was there, for her, and she knew _well_ what he was about to asking to her ... But could she grant him that ? Could she come back to Camelot with him ? She loved him more than anything, but what would happen once there ? She'd woke up, one day, her wonderful husband by her side, deciding that he wasn't enough _anymore_ and taking a lot of lovers ? She refused to hurt him this way. She'd rather _die_ than break his heart every day of his life. She cannot be trusted. At this time, her chamber's door was opening and Sophia came, Gwen noticed the side of her cape was ripped but the young woman hid it right away.

"Everything's okay ?"

"Yes."

"Gwen..." sighed Sophia, then, she settled next to her on the bed, "I knew it the day you arrived here."

"What do you knew ?"

"That you ran away from a man."

"I'm not ..."

"I got it. I know you're the fiancée who canceled the wedding."

Gwen suddenly grew pale,

"You were the King's fiancée," said Sophia gently, "And the King came back to you."

Gwen closed her eyes, breathing heavily,

"I won't tell a soul," said again her sister,

"Thank you," breathed Gwen, stroking the ring at her neck.

"Do you want to explain to me ?"

And then, exhausted, Gwen told her _everything_. How Arthur and she was in love since years, how they went through a lot of hardship, how he _finally _proposed to her, how she was then attracted to Lancelot, without reason, how she had canceled the wedding in order to _protect_ him and how her heart has beaten, sooner, when she had seen him. She made her swore never told anyone about this, Arthur must _never_ know about the Lancelot's thing. Sophia swore and Gwen didn't see the crossed fingers behind her back.

* * *

Later, in the night, checking she was not followed, Sophia went to a cave, a little far away in the forest.

"Morgana ?"

She came in and saw the young woman, asleep. The witch opened her eyes and a true smile went there,

"Dear Morgaine," she got up and took her hand, " How goes our plan ?"

"Well. Gwen's in the village, Arthur came for her."

"Perfect," smiled Morgana, everything was going as planned, "Is he pained ?"

"I have never saw so much pain in a man." whispered Morgaine,

"And it's only the beginning... I want him to see what it's like to be giving up by all the people you care about. "

"Morgana ?"

"Yes ?"

"They really seems to love each other ..."

Morgana let go of her hand and took a disgust face,

"Love is a _weakness._"

The young woman looked up at her with wide eyes,

"But, you ..."

"I take care of you because you are Morgause's sister, you are all's that left of her for me," Morgana's eyes went sad suddenly, and she got up, "Aren't you tired of this appearance ?

The young woman didn't answer,

"So ?"

"Yes, a little." but it was more a whisper than anything.

Then, without a word, Morgana's eyes went amber and Morgaine felt strangely _shaped_, she was not going used of this feeling. When she opened her eyes, she saw Morgana smile and she knew why. She looked a lot like Morgause, Long blond hair, brown eyes, a decided look. As an echo to her thoughts, Morgana breathed,

"You look so much like her ..."

* * *

The next morning, Gwen woke up, decided to apologize toward Arthur for her behaviour of last night. She couldn't cry with happiness seeing him and then rejected him pretending he was _just_ the man she worked to. However, she had thought a lot, she _won't_ came back to Camelot with him. Not when all she could do was hurt him more and more. With her here, he could have a happy life, meet someone _right_ for him. She kept on thinking when she saw Paul,

"Paul !" she screamed,

The physician turned around and smiled brightly at her. She walked toward him,

"How are you ?"

"Well Gwen, but I'm not the one who were sick so ... how are _you _?"

"Better, still some dizziness from time to time but ... overall better."

"And this wrist ?" he took it gently and looked at the burn, frowning again, "This is _so_ strange ..."

"Paul, what's strange ? And what did you wanted to tell me the last time ?

"To put cream on this burn !" he spoke louder suddenly,

"What ?" asked Gwen, puzzled, "And why on earth do you speak so loud all of the sudden ?"

"I must have it inside." he said again, equally loud.

He put her in his house and closed the door.

"Listen Gwen," he whispered, "I can't talk of it in bright day, it's too risky, her spies are _everywhere_..."

"_Spies _? What spies? "

"Speak weaker _please_ !" he said then, "Come at my house, tonight, I will tell you what I know."

She slowly nodded and he opened the door to her, before said in a loud voice again,

"You have to put it three times by day !" but there again, she saw this thing in his eyes... _fear_.

* * *

Arthur left the house, decided to see her. He had to tell her what was on his heart, _even_ if she rejected him after... He sighed and started walked again, thinking. A few minutes later, he saw her leave a man's house and felt his heart stopped. Surely she couldn't have replaced him yet, _could she _? He walked faster,

"Guinevere ?"

The young woman jumped and turned around,

"Arthur,"

"I have to talk to you... Tonight ? Would you dine with me ?"

He had said that in an hesitant voice and Gwen felt herself melted.

"I ... I can't tonight."

"Oh." he said again, slowly,"I _see_.."

He looked down a few seconds before closing the gap between them and took her hands in his. He spoke in a shaking voice then,

"Are you ... Are you seeing another man ?"

"What ?" she screamed then, "Of course _not_ Arthur ! I'm here for two days !"

"So come back with me." he breathed and Gwen closed her eyes.

"Listen Arthur ..."

"Come home with me." she opened her eyes and saw his, bright, "I will do _anything_ you want, Guinevere, you are ... you are the most important person in my life and ... I _need_ you. As I know you need me too. And... if you don't want to marry me, then don't ! But don't leave me, I beg you. Without you, I'm _nothing_, nothing but a brokenhearted man."

"Listen," she whispered, "If I'm doing this, it's for your own good. I have done things ..." she started but he cut her off.

"I forgive you Guinevere. I forgive _everything_ you may have done. _Whatever_ it is."

She sighed and closed her eyes tightly, letting a tear roll down. She couldn't take the _risk_ of cheating on him. She couldn't _bear_ see him suffer because of her. Granted, he visibly was suffering right now, but less that if he had saw her with one of his most trusted knight. And she was _not_ going to let that happen. Even if it broke her heart. She pulled away from him slowly and without a word more, turned around before opened her eyes again, trying hard to repress a sob. She heard Arthur's broken voice said again,

"I'll even forgive you for not loving me anymore ..."

She stopped right away and turned, he was there, one hand raised, as to stopped her, and she saw a tear rolled down his cheek. It would be so _easy_ letting him think that ... He would leave after. But did she _really_ wanted him to leave ?

"I know Guinevere, I know that ... you don't love me anymore." he whispered, looking down, "the way your smile _disapear_ when you see me, I bet your heart doesn't beat anymore when I walk toward you, I... I lost you. I don't even know _how_." he choked out then and closed his eyes, making Gwen fight against every instinct that told her to throw herself at him. He opened his eyes finally and hardly looked at her, "And I have to learn live with it for the rest of my life ... But know, I won't leave until you told me you come with me _or_ before you told me you don't love me square in the eyes."

He backed down a little, and laid a hand on his heart, trying to suppress the pain, it was as if his heart broke a little more every day...

"You know where to find me."

Then he turned around and left, letting her behind him.

* * *

This day, Merlin was studying calmly the piece of cloth he had found behind the house the night they are arrived. He tapped his chin before get up, a sigh of desesperation taking him. Something was _wrong_ and he _couldn't _put his finger on it. First, Gwen, then, this sister of her ... Right away, he stopped. _Sophia_. he looked at his hand, remembering the strange feeling he had felt when shaking her hand. She had _magic_. But Merlin was the first to know that having magic _wasn't_ making of her a criminal. He sighed again and sprawled on his bed.

* * *

Arthur was taking care of his horse when a voice made him jump,

"Are you going somewhere ?"

He turned around and was facing Gwen's sister, _crap_, what was her name ? Mona ? No. Tana ? No... Oh, he had it on the tip of his tongue...

"Sophia." she smiled and he blushed, caught.

"Excuse me," he told her politely, "I still have some work to do with names."

"Except my sister's I can guess..."

He froze and stopped what he was doing immediatly,

"I have no idea what you are talking about." he had said this sentence _so much_ time ...

Sophia walked toward him and without knowing the reason, Arthur felt uncomfortable.

"Oh Arthur, I fear you don't know _how_ to hide your feelings, do you ? You are in love with Gwen."

"It's between her and me."

He was starting to get a little annoyed now, who did she think she was to talk to him like that ? She only knew Guinevere for two days, _two days_, when he was in love with her for_ years_. He chose to get an impassive face, stroked his horse and began to leave,

"Can I tell you something ?"

He slowed down a little and she saw the coldness in his eyes,

"She wants to start a new life here, with us. The best you can do is _leave_."

He got closer and she saw his sky blue eyes filled with anger suddenly, **WOW**. Even if she hated him with all her might, she had to admit ... he was really _attractive_. Arthur raised a finger toward her and whispered in a harsh voice,

"I will not give up on Guinevere."

"Gwen doesn't love you anymore Arthur."

She saw the King's stare broke for a few seconds,before he resumed and left, without a word more. Morgaine couldn't help but smiled, Morgana wasn't going to be glad but no matter, _she, Morgain,_ will have her vengeance. Her revenge on them _all_. They had killed her sister.

"I'm almost there Morgause..." she breathed then, angrily.

* * *

The night coming, Gwen left her house slowly, paying attention at not waking up her sister. She walked toward Paul's house, without noise, before knocked at the door. In the following seconds, he opened and pulled her inside.

"I came." she breathed, the she saw the young man's bags, "Are you leaving ?"

He looked down and then stared at her,

"_They_ found out I wanted to talk to you and _gently_ asked me to leave."

"Who "they" ?"

She saw his eyes filled with fear again and he took her hands before whispering in a voice so fast she was not quite sure she had heard everything.

"Listen to me, you _can't_ trust no one here, do you understand me ? _No one_."

"But ..."

"_Nobody_ is what they pretend to be..." he sighed again and looked at her wrist, before added, "And this," he said again, lifting her wrist so she can see it too, "I have _never_ see something like this ... It's not a classic burn Gwen,it's like a jewel had been burn you. It's not _normal_."

"What do you mean ?"

He pulled away and smiled slightly at her,

"I'm sorry, I am _truly_ sorry..."

"Paul ?"

"You need to leave, _now_."

"But ..."

He pushed her toward the door, whispering at her ear, "I would never be far away." and then louder, "Goodbye Gwen."

And two seconds later, she was outside of his house. Doesn't understanding _anything_ of what had just happened. She lifted her wrist in front of her eyes, Had he _really_ implied that ... She shook her head. _Why_ warn her to stay on her guard ? Her sister was here. '_Nobody _is what they seemed to be..." this sentence was stuck in her mind. She was still thinking about it when she went home, lost.

* * *

So ? What did you think ? I hope you enjoyed it :) Now, I feel like I need to clear things about Sophia/ Morgaine, I'm sorry, I know it's a little ... weird but the thought came in my mind and then I couldn't take it away ! I know most of you thought it was Morgana in disguise but I have others plans for her ... quite weird too by the way ^^ So, about Sophia/Morgaine, she is Morgause's little sister : Morgaine but she pretends to be ( with the help of a spell ) Gwen's sister, Sophia, if you have any question, don't hesitate ! What do you think of the talk between Paul and Gwen ? Gwen and Arthur ? Arthur and Sophia/Morgaine ?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading me :)

Keep Safe my friends :)


	6. Chapter 6

Slightly Changes.

What if Gwen, feeling herself irresistibly drawn by Lancelot had decided to leave Camelot, leave Arthur _before_ cheating on him ? How does the King would have react ? Would have he let the love of his life go away from him ? Would the Morgana's evil plan operates in this case ? The true love that share Arthur and Guinevere, could it survive to a _true_ break up ? Would have it been the good answer ? In this version, set during 4x09, after Arthur's proposing, Lancelot come back and the enchanted gift this late gave to Gwen. This one decided to leave all that matter for her, including the man she loves more than anything, because of feelings she thought dead forever ...

**Hello my friends :) Here I am with chapter 6, I hope you will like it ! As always, I wanted to thanks all the people that make this story exist, The Yoshi and Allie988 whot put me in their favorites, Cowboy's Lover Dimitri No 1 LHC1 LittleMissBrit The Yoshi and tfurman2011 who follows me, Cowboy's Lover Dimitri No 1 larasmith and LHC1 for their wonderful review and of course, the readers :) I can't thank you enough :)**

**VI.**

Arthur was walking in the village, unable to sleep. He moved forward and glimpsed a shape get out of a house, he wouldn't have stopped if not...

"Guinevere..." he whispered, feeling his heart bleeding out. The night fell hours ago now, and she just got out of _his_ house. Had she really moved on ? No. He hadn't the right of doing such assumption without any kind of proof. And even if it turns out later that she _had_ found someone else, he would _not_ make anything to change her mind. It was Arthur's head which spoke, not his _heart_. He resumed his walk, the heart even more heavy than sooner. Perhaps, he should have stayed at Camelot, then, he would not have to see her falling in love with someone else... He considered the sentence of ... **God. What was her name ? Sania... Sophia ! Here it is. **She had clearly said that Gwen wanted to move on, _without_ him. But something about her made him uncomfortable. Something he had to spoke about with one of the person he trusted _more_ than anyone, not that he was going to admit that out loud...

* * *

Merlin was little by little pulled out of his sleep by some _insistents _knocks at his door, he finally got up and refrain himself from threw a spell from exasperation, seeing Arthur out there.

"Arthur... It's the middle of the night, _normal_ people sleep !"

Arthur then came in, saying,

"I'm just gonna pretend you had said nothing. I need your advice Merlin."

"Since ?"

Arthur looked him daggers and his young friend shut up.

"I had this ... _bad_ feeling about Sophia."

Right away, Merlin felt woke up. Surely Arthur could not have felt magic, could he ?

"Arthur, I know you're trying to protect Gwen but ...

"Hadn't you had those '_funny feelings_' of yours ?" asked the King, without listening to Merlin,

The young servant was ready to say 'no' but he reminded himself the feeling he had felt when shaking her hand, the feeling of being watched, the piece of cloth...

"We must warn Guinevere." said Arthur,understanding the reason why his friend didn't speak anymore, he walked forward but Merlin grabbed his arm,

"Arthur, _whatever_ happens, it _surely_ can wait until tomorrow."

"But Gwen is in danger !" screamed the King,

"Gwen is _safe_." answered Merlin,"and we'll go tomorrow, without alarming her, ask her if nothing special come to her lately." Merlin then saw the tireness in the King's features and noticed he looked older. "Go to sleep Arthur, you barely stay upright."

As to prove his words, the King wavered.

"Do you think I'm right Merlin ?"

"About ?"

"Hanging up on her."

"You love her."

Arthur swallowed hard,

"Is that a sufficient reason from prevent her of moving on ?"

"Gwen loves you Arthur. She's just going through a ... tough period. All will be well."

Arthur sadly shook his head before reaching the door,

"Thanks Merlin, you're a _true_ friend.""

He got out and once outside, he rubbed his eyes before walk away,he didn't noticed the black shadow slip between the house.

* * *

Morgaine was sneaking out between the houses, a delighted smile on her face. **All was going as planned**. They were all so _predictable_... Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, _Morgana_. The young woman reminded herself of the day she finally found her, after searching for her for almost a year.

_" Morgana opened her eyes, getting out a particularly scarry nightmare about 'Emrys'. She got up and laid a hand on her sweaty forehead, before looking around her, _trying _to comfort herself. She screamed when she saw her..._

_"Morgause ?" she whispered, "No... no. You... you are..."_

_"Dead ?" ended the woman, "I know. I'm not Morgause."_

_Morgana got up right away from her bed, ready to defend herself. But something in her caught her interest,_

_"I'm Morgaine. Her sister."_

_"Morgause didn't have sister."_

_"She was a discret person."_

_Morgana stared at her for a few seconds, before finally sit again._

_"If you ... if you're really her sister, what are you doing in here ?"_

_"I was looking for you Morgana."_

_"And how do you know my name ?"_

_"Contrary to you, Morgause didn't hid anything from me."_

_She saw the anger cross the young witch's eyes,_

_"Morgause _didn't_ kept things from me !"_

_Somewhere in the room, something exploded. Morgaine shook her head, sorry,_

_"And yet, here we are, you, not knowing _anything_ about me and me, knowing absolutely _everything_ about you."_

_"What do you want ?" then breathed Morgana,_

_"Help you."_

_"What for ?"_

_"Bring Pendragons down."_

_Immediatly, a smile spreaded on Morgana's lips,_

_"And why that ?"_

_"They killed my sister." __**You too**__. she added to no one but herself, "They _must_ pay." __**As must you**__._

_Morgana suddenly got up, smoothed her dress and held out a hand toward her,_

_"Welcome in my fight Morgaine, rules are easy, _anything _to get rid of my dear brother."_

A '_crack_' behind her made jumped Morgaine. She turned around, alert. No one was there. She walked forward, ready to strike, when that stupid dog came out.

"What are you _doing_ here ?" she went mad and the dog bared fangs, "Go away. GO AWAY !" She had said it so loudly she feared for a moment to have woken up some villagers. Freaked out, she reached her house quickly and closed the door. She then saw Gwen asleep and with a disgusted face, went upstairs in her room. Her sister was _dead_ and the responsibles for that were sleeping, eating, drinking, breathing, _living_. She was going to fix this.

* * *

The next morning, Gwen got up. She rubbed her eyes and was surprised to see Sophia, in front of her. She jumped and laid a hand in her heart,

"I think I'm _never_ gonna get used of this ..." she breathed and the young woman in front of her laughed,

"Sorry dear, I was waiting for you to wake up."

"What for ?" right away, Paul's words came back in her mind, '_you can trust no one_.' Surely she can _still_ trust her sister, can't she ?

"It seems Arthur's looking for you." she answered, shrugging and Gwen froze.

"Why ?"

Sophia then got up, saying,

"I guess you will have to _ask_ him that to know it."

And she left, and Gwen couldn't see the evil smile that went in her lips. **Yes**, she thought, **all went decidedly as planned.**

* * *

Gwen was still at home, hesitant, watching her wrist. She _couldn't_ talk about it to Arthur, not that she didn't trust him, she didn't trust _her_ in fact. It became harder and harder for Gwen to control herself, to look at him in those blue grey eyes without move, without throw herself in his arms, plunge her face in his neck, feel his arms close around her, his lips so tender against hers, in her neck ... **STOP**. Right away, Gwen opened eyes she didn't _remembered_ having closed. It was getting hotter in here, wasn't it ? She laid a hand on her forehead, it was fresh. **And yet, I feel like I'm burning inside...** She then got up, trying to put her ideas in place. She had to spoke to someone about this burn and what Paul had said... Merlin ? He was the person she trusted more, with Arthur. And as she was visibly _unable_ to control herself when it comes of this one, she will go see her loyal friend. She reached the door, opened it and then, came into contact with a warm and tough body, she looked up and lost herself in this ocean of blue...

"Arthur..." she whispered,

It took Gwen a few more seconds to notice that Arthur's hands were on her waist, preventing her from falling, hers on his muscled chest, she saw the King's stare _slightly_ deviate to her lips and again, a hot shot took her. He looked up at her and Gwen could have sworn his eyes were a shade _darker_ than the moment before ... **God. **_Why_ did her heart beat so fast ? _How_ did he do this to her ? _What_ was happening to her ? Without any of them noticing, their faces were slowly getting closer and closer ...In a burst of lucidity, the young woman managed to get away, against the heart, with a ragged breath. She came in, and Arthur followed and she heard him cleared his throat. When she turned around, his eyes were sky blue again, but she saw the _love _and _longing_ in there, and it _hurts_. It couldn't last. It _had_ to stop.

* * *

Merlin was ready to join Arthur at Gwen's house when suddenly, he glimpse a dark cape. Right away, he hid himself behind a house and frowned, seeing Sophia left the town. **Arthur was right**. It took Merlin two seconds to decide what to do when he saw her left quietly the town, and he followed her.

* * *

"What are you doing here Arthur ?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Listen," she started,

"No, Guinevere," he cut her off and she looked at him, puzzled, "I'm not come to talk to you about ... _us_." he swallowed, "I come, and you surely gonna find that weird ..."

"Arthur ?"

"I ... I ..." he let go a discouraged sigh and paced, running a hand through his hair," it ring _so much _better in my head !"

"What's going on Arthur ?"

She had said that in such a tender voice, Arthur's heart stopped and he looked at her. He slowly got closer to her and took her hand before put it against his heart.

"I fear for your _safety_ Guinevere," he then breathed,

"What do you mean ?" she asked, disturbed by that heart she felt beat at full speed against his hand, the warmth of those who held them ... God ! She had to _focus_ ! Arthur was _trying_ to speak !

"I have ... that _bad_ feeling about the people of this town, about..."

"About ?" she asked, worried now, had he spoken to Paul ? Was it a bad joke to make her come back ? The doctor couldn't have make up the fear in his eyes however...

"Of Sophia." ended the King,

Gwen then let go of his hand slowly, going away,

"Guinevere I..."

"Is this a bad joke ? Have you spoke to Paul about this ?"

"What ? _What_ are you talking about ? Who is..."" he stopped right away and she saw his eyes become more sad, "Oh. it's _him_ then."

"Excuse me ?"

"I saw you get out of his house yesterday night."

He looked down saying this and Gwen felt her blood freeze.

"Arthur, it's not ..."

"Why have you lying to me yesterday, when I asked to you if you were seeing someone else ? I... I _can_ handle it."

He looked up at her and, seeing his bright blue eyes shining with tears, she suddenly couldn't take it _anymore_. She walked forward quickly and faced him, before laid her hands on his cheeks,

"Arthur," she breathed and he closed his eyes, she wiped the tear that escaped of it and said again, "Look at me."

"I _can't_." he breathed,

"Look at me."

"No."

"Why ?"

"I _can't_ hear you tell me that..." his voice broke and Gwen didn't understand right away but when realization hit her, she felt tears pricked at her eyes as well,

"Oh Arthur ... I'm not going to. I _can't_. "

He slowly opened his eyes and saw her _so_ close to him, this closeness which he missed so much... He only had one desire, lay his lips on hers and never take them back... Instead, he asked her,

"Then come back to Camelot with me..."

A sob took her and she stroked his cheeks,

"I can't."

"Why ?"

"Arthur, I have done things..."

"But I don't _care_ Guinevere !" he screamed, making her jump, "I just want to be with you. I don't give a damn what you almost done, what you done or what you don't have done ! I _love_ you. I _want_ you. You and _only_ you."

"It's not that simple..." she whispered,

"What have you done so _awful_ to push me away this way ?" he asked in a sad voice,

"I..." she looked away, "I can't tell you."

"Say it Guinevere. If you're so afraid I won't forgive you for this, if it's what scared you, if it's what prevent you from giving me a second chance, then tell me so I can relieve your mind right now. There is _nothing_ that I could not forgive you, do you hear me ? _Nothing_."

"Arthur, I _beg_ you, don't do this ..."

But he didn't listen to her. Arthur laid a finger under her chin and raised it for her to look at him. He was a little scared seeing tears in her eyes but he wiped all of them tenderly before getting a little more closer and whispered,

"You know you can tell me _everything _..."

She closed her eyes, she knew she fought for a battle she had already _lost. _She couldn't resist to him, she was too tired for that... She got ready for the look he would have after her revelation, she had wanted to spare him the worth, more than anything, but maybe, after having telling him, he would _understand_ the best was for her to stay here. She opened her eyes again and plunged into his.

"I'm _so_ sorry Arthur..." she whispered.

* * *

Morgana was stirred in her sleep, it was blur, _all_ blur ... There was a raven, there was Emrys and there was a woman with blond hair by his side, and they were ...

"Aaaaaaaaaah !" she screamed, woken up.

Morgana laid a hand on her damp forehead and tried to take her breath back, she was never feeling so alone that when she awoke from a nightmare... _Once_, there was Gwen, there was Arthur, there was Morgause ,now, this seems like another life, and she was so _alone_.

"A nightmare maybe ?"

The young woman jumped, glimpsing Morgaine, she didn't answered but stroked her bracelet,

"Morgause had warned me once. Sometimes, visions are so strong, they can't be stopped, even by the bracelet..."

"And what was this dream about ?"

Morgana suddenly froze. She remembered a young woman with golden hair beside Emrys... She turned around and Morgaine saw her eyes froze,

"Do you know Emrys ?"

* * *

"Why ?" he asked in the same voice,

"The days before the wedding..." she hesitated, she wasn't quite sure she could do that.

"I'm here Guinevere, it's okay. You can say it..."

"I... I..."

"You ?"

"I can't do that."

"Listen" he said again, trying to comfort her, "_Nothing_ in Earth could never make you less precious to my heart."

A sob took her and he stroked her chin tenderly, where his hand still were, before again, take her hand in his. Gwen breathed before saying hastily,

"The days before the wedding, I was attracted to Lancelot. I _don't_ know why, I swear it to you. I almost kiss him a few times. That's the reason why I canceled the wedding. I didn't want to take the risk and be unfaithful to you in the future. I'm _so_ sorry Arthur..."

* * *

So ? What did you think ? I hope you liked it ! :) Gwen finally tell Arthur the TRUE reason of their breakup ? Merlin following Sophia/Morgaine ? Sophia/Morgaine evils plans ?

I really hope you had a great time,

Keep Safe :)


	7. Chapter 7

Slightly Changes.

What if Gwen, feeling herself irresistibly drawn by Lancelot had decided to leave Camelot, leave Arthur _before_ cheating on him ? How does the King would have react ? Would have he let the love of his life go away from him ? Would the Morgana's evil plan operates in this case ? The true love that share Arthur and Guinevere, could it survive to a _true_ break up ? Would have it been the good answer ? In this version, set during 4x09, after Arthur's proposing, Lancelot come back and the enchanted gift this late gave to Gwen. This one decided to leave all that matter for her, including the man she loves more than anything, because of feelings she thought dead forever ...

**Hey :) Here I am with chapter 7 ! I wanted to thank all of the people who read, the ones who put me in their favourites, the one who followed me and of course larasmith for her wonderful reviews at each chapter :) I hope you'll enjoy it ! **

**VII.**

She saw something _broke_ in Arthur's eyes while he let go of her hand gently, he opened his mouth, then closed it and she realized with horror his shoulders were shaking with sobs.

"Arthur..."

"And..." he choked out and stopped a few seconds, "And ... did you ... did you _kiss_ him ? "

She didn't answered and he ran a hand in his hair,

"Well... well Guinevere, it ... it seems you made your choice a long time ago ultimately."

"No..."

"_No _?" he said again and she noticed there was no anger in his voice. _None_. Just a huge sadness, one of those who can't be named. "You canceled our wedding for _him_, how do you call that ?"

"I don't want to be with Lancelot ..." she whispered,

"But the question is, do you want to be with me ?" he ended and she thought she would die, "Why haven't you tell me ?

"I didn't want you to suffer more than you already were ..."

He sadly smiled,

"My sweet Guinevere ..."

"I was ... I _meant_ it when I told you 'yes' Arthur." she sobbed,

He stared at her a few seconds before finally say in a barely hearable voice,

"I believe you ..."

"Don't you hate me ? You have every right to."

A laugh without humor escaped his mouth,

"It would be so much _easier_, isn't it ? But I told you Guinevere, _nothing _could make me love you less..."

Too much. It was way too much for her. He _couldn't_ be serious, he _couldn't_ think that. She just broke his heart beyond imagination, he _couldn't_ think about forgive her. Shaking, she tried to reach the door, she needed some fresh air. But Arthur caught her arm tenderly, she stared at him, her tears blurring her vision, and she slowly got away, before running outside.

* * *

Merlin walked toward a little more, enough to hear what was going on and he _froze_ when he knew the voice of the person Sophia was talking with. _Morgana._ He should have guessed ... He listened to the conversation again.

* * *

"So ?"

"Gwen, Arthur and Merlin are still in the village."

"Good. I want them tore apart more, I want to see them _suffer_... I want them to feel _alone_, then I will kill them. _One _by _one_."

"Yes Morgana."

"And you will have your revenge,"

** Not quite. **thought Morgaine, **but it will come.**

"Yes."

Morgana stared at the young woman,

"You seems _distracted_ Morgaine, what's going on ?"

"I ..." she took some false contrite face, "I fear Arthur will forgive Gwen. The love that bind them is way too _powerful_."

Morgana burst out of laughter before taking some drink,

"None a chance. Not after what Gwen have did to him, believe me Morgaine, it _won't_ happen."

They heard some '_crack_' outside and the two of them looked at each other before, without a noise, reached the door and opened it suddenly, there was no one there. They shared an other look and came in, keeping on planning.

* * *

Merlin ran, he ran as fast as he could. He had to warn Gwen, and Arthur. And the three of them _must _leave this city as soon as they can, come back to Camelot, they would be safe there and could plan a plan to bring Morgana and Sophia down. Sophia. Morgana had called her _Morgaine... _Merlin shook his head, he would have _plenty of time _to think of it, but _right now_, he had to convince his friends to get out of this village, and anounce Gwen that her sister was Morgana's ally, he was not stayed enough to know _why_, he had to warn his friends. As soon as he can.

* * *

Gwen, whose tears rolled on her cheeks, headed toward Merlin's room. She had to speak to him. Think about something else. Had Arthur _really_ implied that he would forgave her ? And even if he would, there was not a chance _she_ could... She knocked and hearing no answer, came in. There was no one here.

"Merlin ?" she asked gently,

Still no one. She settled on the bed and closed her eyes a few seconds, letting the tears roll down her face. Without noticing, her right hand came to stroke her engagement ring at her neck, before tight it in her palm.

"You kept it ..." breathed a voice and her eyes fluttered open suddenly.

* * *

Arthur was walking quite fast in the village, asking around him if people had seen Guinevere. He _had_ to speak to her, tell her that _no matter why _she had done this, and he felt his heart tighten, if she told she didn't want to be with Lancelot, if she told she didn't know why she had been drawn to him, the he _believed_ her. Could he really do other way ? He loved her.

The young King was starting to get discouraged when idea came to his mind, Merlin's room. When Gwen was feeling bad, she would go looking for some comfort toward people she loved. She was not in his room ( he _already _had checked that) She was _necessarily_ in Merlin's ! He then ran toward it, slowly opened the door and caught a glimpse of her. She was on the bed, eyes closed, in tears, and holding something in her hand... When Arthur knew _this_ ring he had given her what felt like years ago, he could _almost_ had laugh such he was happy.

"You kept it ..." he breathed and suddenly, her eyes fluttered open,

She stared at him and suddenly got up before getting closer, slowly this time,

"It's the only thing of you I could take with me..."

He tenderly smiled at this, and she closed her eyes.

"Guinevere, I have something to ask to you."

She opened her eyes and saw he had got closer. The young woman swallowed, and he said again, gently,

"Can you ... Can you _swear_ to me you don't love Lancelot ? "

She looked up at him, surprised.

"Arthur, what are you doing ?"

"Can you swear it ?" he only said again,

She stared at him a few seconds before said clearly and without any hesitation,

"I _swear_ I don't love _him_ Arthur."

The young man let go of a breath he didn't remembered having kept.

"Well... Then, nothing else matter. I forgive you."

Gwen felt tears pricking at her eyes and she slowly got away, shaking her head slowly,

"You ... You _can't_ do that."

"Try me. You kissed Lancelot, fine." she saw his eyes grew wider a few seconds, and she understood he was trying to calm the pain he felt. "Nobody is perfect, I don't want to throw every thing we've got for all that."

"You _can't_ do that ! I ... Don't you _understand _? Are you _stupid _? I can't be _trusted_ ! _You_ can't trust me ! I ..."

She didn't have time to explain further. Arthur had walked toward, closing the gap between them for finally lay his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. She moaned in the back of her throat when she felt his tongue against her lips and she parted them gladly for him, his hands on her waist, keeping her close to him, hers on his broad shoulders, then in his hair... He kissed her with all his being and she was doing the same. There was _only_ a man and a woman, deeply in love. He walked forward and she felt the bed against her legs, and the two of them, took by the passion of their kiss, were ready to let themselves fall on it when the door suddenly opened.

* * *

Merlin came in and immediatly, realized he would have prefer face Morgana _and_ Morgaine than the scene in front of him. Arthur and Gwen kissing rather ... _passionately_, ready to let themselves fall on _his_ bed... Merlin felt his hears warmed and guessed the red colours they should have. Right when he came, Arthur and Gwen got away from each other, but he noticed Arthur's protective hand on the back of Gwen. The King cleared his throat and Gwen looked down, blushing.

"_Mer_lin ?""

"You ... are in my room,"

"I wanted to talk to you," finally said Gwen in a small voice,

"I can see that !"

Arthur grunted and Gwen blushed a little more. Suddenly, Merlin reminded himself of the reason why he was looking for them. He walked toward and the serious stare on his face worried Arthur,

"Is everything's allright Merlin ?"

"We have to leave."

"What ? "

"Leave this village."

"I beg your pardon ?"

"But why ?" asked Gwen,

Merlin sighed,

"Morgana."

Arthur's eyes went wide with anger.

"Is she here ?"

Merlin nodded,

"Bring me to her." said the King, "I can't take it _anymore_. Let's this be over once for all."

He started to walk toward the door but Gwen's small hand slipped in his and she prevented him, he saw her eyes begging him not to do that.

"She is too strong in here... You would be massacred Arthur and I ..." she breathed, "I couldn't _bear_ it."

A tender smile lighted up Arthur's face and he stroked her hand with his thumb, during this time, Merlin was desesperately searching for the _bravoure_ to keep going and Gwen noticed,

"You haven't done, have you Merlin ?"

"No." he breathed,

"Then speak."

"Gwen... it will probably be _hard_ for you to hear."

He saw her frowned,

"It's about Sophia ..."

Gwen paled a little,

"She ..."

"Merlin ?"

"She is Morgana's ally, I heard them talk. They want to divide us for killing Morgana called her 'Morgaine', I do not know _why_, I didn't listen more, I came here as fast as I could."

"And you've done well." told him Arthur, getting closer to pat his shoulder. He then returned to Guinevere, her eyes vague. He felt his heart broke, seeing her sadness.

"Guinevere ..." he then breathed,

She looked up at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. He then used the hand he was holding to bring her to him in a tight embrace, covering her body with his own, trying to suppress the pain.

"She was the last thing that bound me with my father ..."

"I know love, I _know_."

Merlin let them a few minutes, before saying with an hurry voice,

"We have to leave as soon as we can."

The King nodded and got away a little from the woman in his arms, he laid his hands on her cheeks, wiping the tears there,

"Listen to me my love, you will go home, take a few things that matter for you and then, you will come to us behind the stables. If everything went well, we'll be at Camelot before dawn fall. Understood ?"

She nodded and started crying, Arthur calmed her down.

"Everything's gonna be allright love, I _promise_."

She displayed a brave smile, and then, hesitantly, got closer to him and kissed him tenderly. Arthur was surprised by this kiss but responded to her equally tenderly. Gwen slowly receded from him and, with a last cramped smile to Merlin, she left the house, soon following by Arthur who whispered "Well done" to his friend before leaving prepare his own things, leaving Merlin do the same as well.

* * *

Morgaine was watching Morgana, hesitant if she should act now or not. She could still be useful...

"Is everything's allright ?" asked her the young witch, seeing her watch her.

"Yes," she answered, "I was thinking."

"Nothing serious I hope, I need all your carefulness on Arthur and Gwen."

"Do not worry Mogana, I know _where_ my mind has to be."

And indeed she did. And for that, she had to be patient. At least a little more ...

Gwen was hastily preparing some stuff, without really noticing. All these thoughts in her head... First of all, _Arthur_. And this kiss, well, _these _kisses. And then there was Merlin, Sophia, or Morgaine, or whatever she was pretending to be. **Paul was right**. **Oh My God. Paul**. She was hoping everything was allright for him ... He had tried to warn her and for that, she hoped one day, she could thank him. She kept on preparing her journey,when a voice was heard and she froze. This was the _same_ cold voice as the one in her room the night she first met Paul. She slowly turned around and faced Sophia,

"Are you going somewhere ?"

Gwen swallowed,

"No." she answered,

"Then _what_ are you doing ?"

"I sort my clothes, ones I keep, ones I give, ones I sell..."

Sophia raised an eyebrow, surprised and Gwen was surprised by her skill to lie.

"What are you doing ?"

"I don't want these dresses anymore, she reminds me of the past. I want to _move on_..."

Again, Sophia, or was it Morgaine, raised an eyebrow.

"Ok... Then, I suppose I must give you some space."

"Good idea."

And even if it cost a lot to Gwen, she _managed _to smile at the woman before she left. Once it was done, she speed up and opened the window, before sneaked out toward the stables...

* * *

Arthur was pacing, at Merlin's side, the horses ready.

"Arthur, _stop it_, you are making me sick !"

"She already should be here ..."

"Guinevere is coming, I'm sure of it. Let her some more minutes."

Arthur stopped right away,

"What's going on ?" asked him his friend,

"And what if Sophia had found out that we were about to flee and ..." he ran a hand in his hair, "Oh my God, _Guinevere_ !"

"I'm here." answered a sweet voice, causing both of them to jump.

Arthur rushed toward her and held her close to him, she slightly laughed when he made sure she was uninjured.

"I'm _here_ Arthur, and I'm _fine_." she laid a hand on his cheek and stroked it tenderly while Arthur melted. _How_ did she did that ?

Merlin cleared his throat then and the two lovers turned around, not without a dark look of the King toward his most trusted friend.

"We have to go now."

Merlin rode his horse, Gwen was about to ride to but Arthur caught her arm tenderly and drew her to him, his blue eyes plunged into hers and she forgot for a few seconds where she was. Finally, he got closer and kissed her lovingly, before letting go of her, and helped her mount on her horse. Surprised by this new kiss, Gwen couldn't say anything and Arthur mounted in his own horse, before leave at a gallop, followed by Gwen and Merlin.

* * *

Morgana woke up and whispered with anger,

"No... _No _!"

Her eyes went gold and the glass beside her bed exploded,

"NO !"

The young woman got up right away and without waiting, took her horse and hurried toward the village. What she had just see _couldn't_ be real.

* * *

Arthur, Gwen and Merlin was still riding as if their life was at stake, which _was_, when suddenly, a person threw herself in the way, in front of Arthur's horse which reared up and the King almost fell but as a good rider, he managed to calm his horse. **I think I might know him... **Merlin stared at the man too, but it was Gwen who recognize him and breathed, in a barely hearable voice before dismounted quickly off her horse,

"Paul ..."

* * *

Morgana arrived to the village, and, without waiting, came search in the chamber where her Brother and this _stupid_ servant of his should be. No one. She felt anger made her way in her and ran into Morgaine's house, before come in, Morgause's sister came, puzzled to see her here.

"Morgana ? What are you doing here ? If they see you, our cover is over !"

Morgana sneered and the young woman didn't understand the reason why,

"Well, I'm gonna reassure you now. They won't notice ..."

"How's that ?"

"THEY LEFT " screamed the witch and Morgaine jumped, "ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS WATCH AFTER THEM AND YOU HADN'T EVEN BEEN _ABLE_ OF IT !"

Morgaine's eyes grew cold as ice.

"What would Morgause said if she was still here ... _Thankfully, _she is not here anymore to watch that." Morgana said with disdain, walking away.

And suddenly, it became too much. Morgaine closed her eyes, feeling magic shaking in her. She _was_ magic.

"Shut up."

Surprised, Morgana stopped, before turning around.

"I beg your pardon ?"

"I said," her eyes were still closed, "_Shut up_."

"How _dare_ you talk to me this way ? I am..."

"You killed my sister."

Right away, Morgana stopped mid-sentence,

"You're as guilty as Pendragon is. Maybe _more_ so. _You_ put the dagger in her heart. You must pay."

"Do you know who you're talking with, you foolish little girl ?I'm Morgana Pendragon, High Priestress of the Old Religion and ...

"And you," cut her off Morgaine, "Do you only know what exactly I'm capable of ?"

What happened next went quickly, Morgaine opened her eyes and a blow of explosion crossed the room, with such a power, Morgana was sent waltz against a wall and fell unconscious. Morgaine walked toward, shaking her head,

"Such a _waste_ ..."

* * *

So ? I hope you you enjoyed this :) What do you think ? Arthur and Gwen fianlly reunited ? Do you think it will last ? Merlin finally finding out that there was something wrong ? The flee ? Morgana and Morgaine ? Paul's return ?

I really hope, as always, that you had a great time !

Keep Safe :)


	8. Chapter 8

Slightly Changes.

What if Gwen, feeling herself irresistibly drawn by Lancelot had decided to leave Camelot, leave Arthur _before_ cheating on him ? How does the King would have react ? Would have he let the love of his life go away from him ? Would the Morgana's evil plan operates in this case ? The true love that share Arthur and Guinevere, could it survive to a _true_ break up ? Would have it been the good answer ? In this version, set during 4x09, after Arthur's proposing, Lancelot come back and the enchanted gift this late gave to Gwen. This one decided to leave all that matter for her, including the man she loves more than anything, because of feelings she thought dead forever ...

**Hello my friends :) Here I am ! I wanted to thanks each of you for puting me in their favourites, for following me, reading me, reviewed me ! It mean the world :) For this chapter, Thank to Kohimoana and LittleMissBrit who followed me now, thanks to LittleMissBrit, larasmith,megan,Kohimoana and LHC1 for their wonderful review ! For the one I couldn't answer, I wanted to do it now :)  
**

**'OOh. It got real x' ( ****LittleMissBrit)**

******'Yes ! I couldn't let my dear Arwen being miserable forever ! Thanks for your review :)'**

******'please make it last please please i almost cried when they reunited' (****megan)**

**********'I'm glad you almost cried ! Well... Obviously not that you almost cried but I'm glad you liked it ! And for your answer, I guess the answer is in the chapter ... ;) Thanks for your review :)'**

**VIII.**

"Paul..." breathed Gwen,

The young man was covered by mud and he seemed like wander in the forest since days. He walked forward her and without saying anything, he took her in his arms. Then, he receded a little and looked at everyone.

"You finally left ..."

"Yes, you were right Paul and I don't know how to thank you, you had put so much at stake to help us and I know..."

"You don't know a thing." cut her sadly the young man, "Nothing at all."

"What was it to know ? " asked then Arthur and he couldn't prevent the coldness in his voice, this man had hugged _his_ Guinevere. This last threw him a puzzled look before put her attention back at Paul.

"You're right, but you'll have time to explain. Come back with us at Camelot."

"What ?" exclaimed both Merlin and Arthur,

Gwen ignored them and said again, taking Paul's hands in hers.

"I beg you. You tried do warn me, you tried and I was too stupid to listen to you and I am... I am _so_ sorry !"

Paul sadly smiled and was ready to take her in her arms again when he met the ice stare of the golden haired man on the horse behind her. Arthur, if he remembered well.

"You only have three horses."

"You can take mine."

"_Gui_ne_vere_," Gwen jumped, she hadn't even noticed that Arthur had dismounted off his horse for joining her, "You don't think of reaching Camelot walking, do you ?" He then held a frank hand to Paul, "Arthur."

"I remember you." he told again, shaking his hand.

Gwen notices Arthur's protective hand on her back and almost rolled her eyes before she froze. **What if he don't trust me anymore after ...**

"Iwasthinkingthatmaybeifyouwanticouldmountedwithyo ubutyoudon'thavetosayyesyouknow..."

"Guinevere !" laughed Arthur suddenly, "I fear I didn't understood a thing !"

She looked down, and he noticed she had blushed,

"I was thinking... maybe I could... you know... mounted on horse ... with you." she ended shyly,

Arthur plunged his eyes in hers and again, she would have sworn his eyes were _darker_... Arthur didn't know if it was a good idea, oh he literally died of envy, but having her little body against his for a whole day ... He was not sure he could _control_ himself.

"Oh if you don't want to ..."

"Of course I want to." he answered in a tender voice,

She blushed again before look down. Paul's eyes was doing come and go between the two of them and Merlin saw the sad smile on his lips and reminded himself asking him later the reason why.

* * *

Morgana felt a pain in her head wake up her and hardly, she opened her eyes. At first, she discerned anything about where she was but when she tried to rubbed her eyes for seeing clear, she felt something restrain her wrist and a whimper of fear took her.

"It serves no purpose."

Morgana jumped and turned around quickly toward the voice before said with a voice she would have loved more valiant,

"What did you do to me ?"

"Oh so little ..." the shadow got up and got closer. Morgana noticed she had took her former form again and she felt sick. She was betrayed. _Again. _Was it her destiny ?

"Why did you do that ? I'm on your side !"

Morgaine laughed and Morgana felt frozen in the bottom of herself.

"You are _not_ on my side. You killed Morgause."

"And do you _really_ believe I wanted to ? Do you _really_ believe I didn't begged her not to make me do this ? She was my _sister_."

Again, Morgaine shouted and her eyes went gold while a scream of pain escaped Morgana's lips and she felt a warm liquid on her cheek.

"You're wrong about the ennemy you chase you _idiot _!"

"Oh worry not. Pendragon _will_ pay. I will bring him here and then, I will kill you both. And Morgause's death will be avenged.

* * *

They were all three gone again, Paul on Gwen's horse, Merlin on his and Gwen with Arthur, she leant on him and felt his warm and hard body against hers. _Her_ King.

"You can sleep you know," he whispered at her ear, "I've got you."

She tenderly smiled at this,

"I don't want to be a burden for you."

"_Gui_ne_vere_," he smiled, "You never were a burden to me."

She leant a little more, and closed her eyes, letting his smell soak in her. His odor, so ... _masculine_.

"You are comfy you know," she smiled and he laughed cheerfully,

"I count on it, I already told you Guinevere, you will sleep on me for a long time to come, I _hope_..."

She noticed the tip of hope in his voice and turned slightly the head so she can see him, his eyes laid on her her and they were shinning with such love and apprehension. She _dreamt_ about saying yes to his implicit question, but she needed time, time to forgive herself. Because if Arthur had, it was going to take a little more time for her, trust herself again. She knew she loved Arthur, she would do anything for him to be happy, and if he wanted her, then she would be here, but it would take some time ... She then saw a flash of rejection cross his blue eyes and he looked straight in front of him, trying to control his breathing, but to where she was, against his chest, she felt his fast beats of heart.

"Arthur..." she breathed,

"I'm tired." he whispered, looking slightly behind him to find Merlin and Paul, discussing. "We'll take a short break."

"Arthur," she said again, helpless.

"It's fine Guinevere, you don't have to explain. I got it."

He then stopped the horse, dismounted off it, and helped Gwen dismounted too, his hands tenderly on her waist. He stared at her a few seconds then slightly smiled before walk away.

* * *

Morgaine was sat at her table, she needed to think. She had to find a way to get in Camelot. Separate Arthur from this stupid servant of him who always were with him, not that he was a threat, but for now, it was useless make others victims. _For now_. She then remembered a talk with Morgana, a few days before...

_"Do you know Emrys ?"_

_"I beg your pardon ?"_

_ Morgana sneered,_

_"Don't look so surprised. I know you're his ally."_

_"But what on earth are you talking about ?""_

_ The surprise must be so obvious in her face that Morgana stopped right away,_

_"Don't you know who he is ?"_

_"I swear I don't."_

_ Morgana's eyes narrowed for a few seconds before she sigh,_

_"My destiny and my doom ..."_

_"Sorry ?"_

_"Emrys is the one who failed each of my plan for as long as I can remember."_

_"Who is he ?"_

_"I don't know." breathed Morgana with anger, "Someone close to Arthur, that's for sure."_

Morgaine narrowed her eyes and got up, she took a stair, opened a door and went down toward a cellar, she opened it and found it Morgana, sit on the floor, the tray before her intact.

"Did you not eat ?"

"I'm not going doing you this pleasure."

"It's not poisoned, if it's what you mean, I have others _plans_ for you..."

She saw the flash of fear crossed Morgana's green eyes but it disappeared as soon as he came.

"I'm not afraid of death."

"I know."

A slightly silence came between the two before Morgaine said,

"I want to know who Emrys is."

* * *

Gwen stared at Arthur from where she was in front of the fire. He didn't speak, simply staring at the heat, playing with a piece of wood. Merlin and Paul, feeling the tense atmosphere, kept on talking to maintain a bit of normality.

"Where are you from Paul ?"

"A small village, on Nemeth's borders."

"So far ?" a surprised Merlin said, "But, what are you doing here then ?"

He saw the young's man eyes became sad,

"It belongs to the story I attend to tell you once we arrived. A _long _story."

Merlin and Gwen nodded and, Arthur suddenly got up, walking away from the rest of the group, to walk in the forest, hesitated, watching him leave, and then, she met Merlin's stare and he showed her with the head to follow him. The young woman then got up and almost running, ran caught the King.

"She really love him, doesn't she ?"asked Paul,

"Yes. And she means the world to him."

Paul nodded and looked down again,

"There was a woman, wasn't it ?"

"There _is_ a woman." only answered Paul.

* * *

Arthur walked, he needed to think. Put things clear in his head. Did Gwen _really_ implied that she didn't want to marry him ? **No. **He shook his head. He was becoming paranoid. At this moment, he smelt her odor behind him, but he didn't stopped.

"Arthur..." she called him and he felt a hand slipped in his, he didn't prevent it and did nothing to break free. It felt so _right_ having her hand in his. It just felt so _right_ being with her, protect her, cherish her, _marry _her ! _Why_ wasn't she feeling the same ? He knew she loved him.

He didn't doubt about that anymore, more on the strength of his feelings, it should frightens Guinevere. It already frightens him. There isn't a thing on Earth he would not do for her.

"Arthur," she slowly said, making him leave his thoughts, they kept on walking, her hand on his, their hearts beating in a same beat. "You know I love you."

"I know." he breathed,

"But..." he closed his eyes a few seconds,not sure he could handle what was going to happen,"I need time."

Here it is. She had said it and Arthur felt his heart stop. Time ? What for ? What would she want time apart from him when all he wanted was spending all his time with her ? Gwen understood what was upsetting him and said right away,

"Time for forgiven me Arthur."

He stopped and plunged his bright blue eyes in her chocolate's ones.

"Forgive yourself ?"

"Do you think ... " she looked away, trying to chase tears that she felt pricked at her eyes, "Do you think it's _easy _for me, leaving with the idea I cheat on you, because after all, I did kiss him even if we were not together anymore,, the man I love more than anything ?

In front of the sadness of her look, Arthur would have wanted to be able to comfort her totally.

"_I_ forgave you Guinevere ... You must had had a reason for ..."

"A reason ?" she said with a laugh without humor, "I have _no_ excuses ! We were about to getting married Arthur ! If I hadn't been so stupid, we would be husband and wife by now..."

Tears pricked at his eyes too.

"I know..." was all he could manage to say. The wound still too fresh to put it into words. "Maybe... Maybe it was _my_ fault after all..."

"Your fault ? No Arthur it ...

"Maybe I am not enough for you or I'm not making you happy and..."

"Shh" she cut him off, letting go of his hand for laying it on his cheeks, stroking it tenderly, "Listen to me, I love you. You make me _so_ happy Arthur, I swear it. And you are more than enough to me, all I need is you ..."

"Then _why_ ?"he whispered and she understood their talk slightly changed,

"I don't know... I can't understand why but each time I saw him, I couldn't prevent the images in my head, nor the desire of being with him or kiss ...

She stopped when she felt a tear roll down her finger, she looked up and saw Arthur's, with that same look he had when she first told him the truth.

"On these days, I could only think about _you_..." he whispered with a broken voice, "And at our life together, the fact I will be able to hold you in my arms forever..." he looked down before plunged his in hers, "Maybe there is a _reason_ at all this Guinevere. Maybe your heart was trying to make you understand that you were making a mistake, that you were choosing the _wrong_ person..."

She saw it killed him to say that. And he receded a little, against the heart but she walked toward him, she didn't want to let him go.

"No..."

"I forgive you Guinevere, you know I do. Honnestly. There is _nothing_ I want more in Earth than you and me, together, forever. But ... if it's not what _you_ want, if you don't know what you want anymore, I would understand, I ..." he closed his eyes, "I _love _you. I want you to be happy. With or ... without...me."

Fresh tears rolled down his face and Gwen realized how their love was _true_. A few days ago, she was the one ready to sacrifice her hapiness for him to be happy with someone else, and now, he was standing there, telling her that no matter _how much _it would hurt him, if she was in love with another man, he would let her go. She walked forward again, and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck.

"Oh Arthur ..." she breathed and she felt his arms tight around her waist. "My heart wasn't wrong." she whispered in his ear and he shivered,"I know _who_ I want. And it's hard to understand for me. I only ever loved you then why, the night before our wedding, it would have been different ?"

He didn't answer but held her closer to him. If this had to be the _last_ time he held her in his arms, he wanted to remember it. She receded however, too quickly at his taste, and his heart started to beat a hundred miles and hour, his arms refusing to letting her go, he had to find something to say or do for her not leave him. Not _again_. He couldn't survive it another time... Not now whereas he had thought that all went back to normal, and that perhaps, _oh perhaps_, she still loved him and... His thoughts were cut by Gwen's lips on his. The young woman kissed him passionately and her hands grabbed themselves behind his neck while he responded to her kiss, bringing her to him a little more. Her tongue traced the edge of his lips and he moaned, digging his fingers a little more in hers waist, making her moan too. When the need of air came up, they had to separate and, with ragged breaths, his saphire eyes bored in her warm chocolates.

"I want _you_ Arthur. I'm _sure_ of it. I just need time for forgiven myself, but I don't want to be away from you. I _can't_ anymore."

A small smile lighted up the King's gorgeous face while he laid his forehead on hers, and whispered, in a barely audible voice,

"I love you _so_ much ..."

* * *

"What do you want from me ?" said Morgana again,"I already told you, I have no ideas who Emrys is."

"You're lying." said calmly Morgaine,

The young witch bursted out of laughter,

"I'm lying, huh ?" before said, with an angry voice, "Do you _really_ think I would have all this nightmares if I knew who Emrys is ? Are you really as _stupid_ as you look?"

Morgaine got closer and met her stare,

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that."

"And what are you up to ? Killing me ? It's already on your list anyway."

On these words, she _nonchalantly_ took a piece of bread laid on the tray in front of her. Morgaine swung a kick in the tray, but Morgana stood still. She didn't moved. Then, she left, slamming the door behind her and Morgana sighed. She looked at the handcuffs and resumed what she was doing before Morgaine came, she knew this was _what_ altered her magic, but she also knew she was more powerfull than that. So, for what seems to her like the hundred times, she closed her eyes, and said the same spell again, until she passed out from exhaustion, exhausted by the energy it demanded. Passing out, Morgana didn't notice the slight _spark_ on her left handcuffs...

* * *

Once returned with the others, Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and Paul resumed their road. On the leader horse, the atmosphere was _clearly _better. Arthur, who was holding the reins, had the arms tighten around Gwen and from time to time, he hugged her a little more tight and she felt his heartbeat, same as hers. On her side, Gwen was nestled against Arthur, the head in the crook of his shoulder and by moments, she would slightly thurned her head and lay a small kiss on his neck, making him shiver with pleasure and bit his bottom lip, which drove her crazy and she kissed his jaw, then, Arthur, couldn't take it anymore, turned his head a few seconds and kissed her hard before focusing on the road again.

"God, take a _room_." grunted Merlin when it happened for the fourth time.

Paul laughed merrily at this, and Merlin smiled. Even if he rumbled, he was glad to see his friends finally reunited. It was as if nothing could tore them apart now, they were strong. _Invicibles_. 'Love is the most powerful magic' had once said Kilgarrah. Thinking about his old friend, Merlin made a mental note to remind himself ask him about the Sophia/Morgaine thing.

"Are we soon in Camelot ? " asked then Paul,

Gwen, who was having fun with Arthur's neck again, looked up at him and met his ocean eyes stared at her with ... _desire. _Such desire she felt suddenly _melt_. Finally, he turned around toward Paul and said,

"Paul, welcome to Camelot."

The young man then looked in front of him and caught glimpse of a wonderful castle, nestling against the trees.

"Camelot..." he whispered, didn't believing his eyes.

* * *

So ? I hope all of you loved it :) Arthur and Gwen ? ( Quite complicate isn't it ? But now, there are together for good ... I hope ;) ) Morgaine and Morgana ?

I hope you had a great time,

Keep Safe :)


	9. Chapter 9

Slightly Changes.

What if Gwen, feeling herself irresistibly drawn by Lancelot had decided to leave Camelot, leave Arthur _before_ cheating on him ? How does the King would have react ? Would have he let the love of his life go away from him ? Would the Morgana's evil plan operates in this case ? The true love that share Arthur and Guinevere, could it survive to a _true_ break up ? Would have it been the good answer ? In this version, set during 4x09, after Arthur's proposing, Lancelot come back and the enchanted gift this late gave to Gwen. This one decided to leave all that matter for her, including the man she loves more than anything, because of feelings she thought dead forever ...

Hey everyone ! Here I am with a new chapter :) As always, I wanted to thanks all of the people who follows me, read me, put me in their favourite, reviewed me ! It helps a lot, and means a lot to me :) So, for this chapter, thanks to alexsidking for addind me in favourites stories, thanks to Allie988 for following me, and thanks to Cowboy's Lover Dimitri No 1, larasmith and megan for their wonderful ( as awlwyas) review :)

And for megan, "Yes, they are together... But will it end ? ;) And I can tell you that Paul is going to be a very important character ... Thank for your review :)"

**IX.**

They got into Camelot, under the surprise stares of the people, seeing Guinevere with their King. Most of them wore wide smile and was waving at them, perfectly knowing the love that bound the two young adults. Paul, on his side, didn't leave the castle from the eyes and Merlin noticed it,

"Were you already came here ? he asked him,

"Only once."

"Were you alone ?"

"No."

"With _her_ ?"

"Yes."

"Won't you tell me more ?"

"It was a long time ago ... "

Paul looked down and Merlin didn't dare ask more. From their side, Arthur and Gwen continued to tighten against each other, just enjoying being together.

"You'll have to let go of me eventually..." she teased him,

"I guess so ..." he kissed her cheek gently,"And what if I don't want to ?"

"I'm your prisoner." she answered and he burst out of laughter, she _loved_ to hearing him laugh and she loved even more be the reason why he did it. They all reached the castle and Arthur and Merlin dismounted of their horses first, the first helping Gwen, then Paul dismounted of his horse too, hesitating. At this moment, a knight, tall, the noble look, went down toward them, smiling. Arthur walked forward and shook his hand,

"Leon."

"Arthur, I'm so glad to see you !"

"So am I ! You remember Guinevere, right ? " he smiled by shifting, leaving the young woman in evidence. Leon's face showed the complete astonishment in which he was, before smile and walk closer to Gwen for hold her slightly in his arms, she laughed and he said again,

"Gwen ! I'm so happy to see you!"

"So am I Leon," she receded a little and took Arthur's hand, and they all saw the happy smile on the knight's lips. He then greeted Merlin and turned toward the new come, Arthur walked forward and made presentations,

"Paul, Leon, he is one of my best knight, my right arm. He is on charge of Camelot when I leave. Leon, Paul, a doctor, who saved Gwen's life, I'll tell you." he added, seeing the knight's face.

"Enchanted." said the both of men.

* * *

During this time, Morgaine was sat before a fire, in her big castle. She had to find a way to discover _who_ was Emrys ...

* * *

Morgana, her, was still trying a lot of spells. None of them were working. And in this moments, she regretted being alone. No one were worried for her, no one would came rescuing her, _no one_. Once, Arthur would have came,with Gwen and Merlin. Morgause would have came. But now, she was alone. So _alone_ ... She felt a tear rolled down her face and tried to picked herself, she was _Morgana Pendragon_, this will not bring her down...She was stronger than this. _So much _stronger ...

* * *

Arthur was walking in the corridors, glad to be back, glad to be with her. They hadn't talked since their discussion in the forest but Arthur was tired of talking, tired of suffer. He wanted to be happy, make her happy. He knew he could do it, he was sure of it. He didn't took care of where he was going and a few seconds later, he crushed in someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't saw you and ... "

"It's me Arthur, I'm sorry."

He receded then and noticed the person he had just crushed was no one else but Mithian. She looked at him with such sweetness, he understood why he couldn't took his eyes off her the night of his birthday, in her eyes, there was the _same_ sweetness as Guinevere's...

"I'm glad to see you back."

"Thanks."

"Will I have the honor of seeing you tonight at the feast ?"

"With pleasure, I have a lot of people to show you. _One_ person in particular." he answered and she bowed slightly before left,

Arthur left too and ran a hand in his hair, he had to convince Gwen to come with him as a guest of honnor.

* * *

"No way Arthur."

"Guinevere, _please_, I want to introduce you..."

"Introduce me ?" she laughed humourlessly, "Here is Guinevere, a blacksmith's daughter, she's my ... my _what_ Arthur ? my personal servant ? The woman who broke our marriage the night before the wedding day ? I _can't_ wait to be there."

He frowned seeing her upset, trying another approach, he got closer and took her hand in his,

"Why are you so mad at ?"

Gwen looked down, feeling guilty for having shouted on him.

"I... I don't know. Just, being here in Camelot, I feel as if ... I don't _belong_ here anymore."

"What do you mean ?"

"You can't ask me to go with you at the feast. I'm a _servant_, not a Lady."

"You're the Lady of my heart, this does count, doesn't it ?"

She smiled lovingly and snuggled against his chest. He could be so _adorable_...

"I suppose so..." she breathed and a smile lighted up the King's face,

"So, are you coming ?"

"I don't know Arthur."

"It would be boring to _death_ if you don't ..."

"Yet, I heard that Princess Mithian would be here."

"Ah... _that_." he cleared his throat and she had to hold back a chuckle.

Gwen receded a little and raised a eyebrow,

"You were going to tell me, aren't you ?"

"Told you about ?"

He seemed so uncomfortable that Gwen took a naughty pleasure teasing him mercilessly.

"That splendid woman, who was in Camelot, and who, maybe, had interested you ..."

"Don't say that !" he cut her off, "You know very well I only have eyes for _you_ and ..." he stopped, seeing the spark in her eyes, "You are kidding me !"

Then, couldn't hold it more, Gwen burst out of laughter and Arthur, for stopping her teasing, kissed her. She let out a small whimper and her hands hung on on his shoulders before the King receded a little,

"Come with me ..." he whispered,

"Arthur..."

"I beg you."

She plunged in his blue eyes and immediatly knew she had lost. She sighed and buried her face in his shoulder, already regretting her choice.

"Fine Arthur... I'll come."

* * *

Paul wandered in the corridors, without any goal, when he met Merlin. **Decidedly, the man is everywhere.**

"Paul !"

"Merlin,"

"Arthur sent me to search you,"

"Does he need me ?"

"You said you will tell us your story ..."

The young man looked down, he didn't _really _wanted to live all this all over again.

"Very well," he whispered, "I follow you."

* * *

Once in the King's Chambers, Paul caught a glimpse of Arthur, sat in a big table, Guinevere at his right, her hand in his. He greeted them both and Merlin took seat at Arthur's other side.

"Come Paul," said the King,

The young men came and settled. Gwen then spoke, with a gentle voice,

"You tried to warn me, I will never forget it. Thank you."

Paul looked at her and smiled, and Guinevere smiled at him in return. Arthur hold her hand a little tighter, she was _perfect_.

"I bet you all want to know what a man like me was doing on this village ..."

All nodded and Paul sighed,

"My name is Paul Hoffman, I was born in a small village on Nemeth's borders and nothing prepared me for what will be my life... I was quite good at healing people and soon, the village's physician took me as his apprentice, which had not pleased my dad, who wanted me to take the farm after him. One day, then I was doing my job with Tom, the doctor. They came, Morgaine's men, and they have burnt everything on their way, they have killed men, women, children..." he stopped a little, the wound too fresh yet in his memory. "Tom died this day, as to many of us. Some of them had succeeded in escape_. Twelve_. We were twelve survivors." he sniffed and Gwen laid a hand on her mouth, horrified,"We went searching for help at the castle. And it's where I met her."

"Who ?" asked Arthur,

"I can't tell, I swore I keep the secret. She talked to us, me mainly. We were spending time together and quickly, I fell in love with her. But our love were _impossible_, I knew it. Then, before things get more complicated than they were really for the both of us, I left. I ran away. As a _coward_ ..." he looked down a few seconds, " A few days later, I found that little village in which you were Gwen, I found something strange in 'Sophia' and when I realised who she really was , the one who destroyed my village and killed so many of the people I cared about, I tried to warn you, I tried to warn _everyone_ ! But she discovered me. And she came, telling me that if I didn't left right now, she would kill _her_. I knew she would, and I _couldn't_ loose her ... So I ran away. And I'm so sorry ...

He sniffed and Gwen patted his arm two seconds,

"I would have done the same Paul..."

He smiled sadly at her and Arthur said,

"I'm sorry for all you had to pass through Paul,"

"Thanks..."

"But ... How did you _knew_ it wasn't Sophia ?"

They all turned around toward Merlin, who had just spoke,

"I... I couldn't explain it," answered gently Paul, "It's strange ..._Something_ in her was familiar to me and ... I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you what."

"It's nothing," said Arthur, "You're here at home as long as you wish so."

"Thank you Sire,"

Arthur then laughed and Paul saw the look full of love Gwen threw him then, full of admiration, _devotion_.

"I think you can call me Arthur."

"Fine, Arthur."

Paul then smiled, he liked Arthur, he had good values, he was brave, he had a good heart and a true love toward Guinevere, excluding the fact that, for what he had saw and understood, Merlin would die willingly for him. He was a good man, he was sure of that. And maybe ... _maybe _he would decide staying here a little more, and serve him, in the best that he could.

* * *

Guinevere looked at herself in the mirror, and she had to admit that the image she sent back, was not _totally_ unpleasant. She was dressed with a long lavender dress, her favourite color, with gildings but not too much, Arthur had found her the _perfect_ dress, and she smiled, trying to imagine the face he would have, seeing her. She was slightly makeup, with a little of red lipstick who brought out her chocolate eyes. At this moment, she heard knock at the door and her heart fastened...

"Come in !"

She slowly turned around and Arthur's face was beyond all her hopes. He opened wide eyes, his lips was slightly open and he was just _there_, for a few seconds, without speaking, nor moving. She walked toward him a little and noticed he drank her with his eyes. Gwen felt suddenly shy in front of him.

"Do you ... Do you like it ?" she finished by asking,

"I beg you Guinevere," he muttered, "Do _not_ ask questions whose you already _know_ the answer ..."

She laughed and he took her by the waist, bringing her close to him. **Oh my God**. he thought, and it was the only coherent thought in his mind. He leant his face toward hers, wordless, and kissed her. She laid a hand on his cheek, while his, digged in her waist a little more. Gwen pulled away a little and he grunted, making her laugh slightly. And,with a slight hand, she wiped the traces of her lipstick which remained on his lips and when she plunged in his eyes, she noticed they were dark blue _again_. Gwen blushed when she understood she _loved_ make appear this look on him...

"You are ..." he breathed, kissing her cheek, "simply" he lowered his mouth on her jaw and Gwen closed her eyes, surrendering to him, " _breathtaking_." he then kissed her neck and when she felt the tip of his tongue on this sensitive part of her body, a small moan escaped her lips and she dug her nails in his broad shoulders. Arthur grunted gently and she felt him shiver against her before he laid a slight kiss on her shoulder and let his face there, soaking in the scent of her, the scent he loved so much...

"God Guinevere, you are driving me _crazy_ ..."

She slightly laughed and bring one of her hand back, for stroke his hair tenderly.

"I'm glad you like it."

He got up and took her hand, kissing her knuckles lovingly, it was like he always needed to be in contact with her.

"It's _you_ that I love."

They smiled at each other and stayed this way, looked at each other, for a few minutes, before he laid her arm on his and they left, toward the Feast Room.

* * *

Paul was pacing in his room, he had heard she would be there... Could he really do that ? Could he _really_ go there and look at her as if nothing happened ? He left. He had ran away because their love was _impossible_, at least, it was what he _believed_... But he had seen the way Gwen looked at Arthur, the way he looked at her, the way their love was so _clear_... If they had succeeded, then why in earth couldn't it be possible ? He shook his head. She probably _hated_ him by now. He was gone. He had swore to never give up on her ...

_"You're like the others Paul, one day, you'll leave me."_

_"Never Princess."_

_ He took her hand and tighten it while she plunged her brown eyes in his,_

_"Can you swear it to me ?"_

_"I _swear _it."_

_ The young woman then got closer and kissed him tenderly before whispering,_

_"I think I might be in love with you Paul."_

He had not answered, he had gone the next day. _Why _? Because he loved her more than life itself, and he couldn't allow himself to believe that _something_ could _ever_ happen between them ... And then, the news came. The King of Camelot was marrying Guinevere, a blacksmith's daughter, servant of his castle, by _love_. He had took hope again then, hope in them. But it was already too late ...

* * *

Reaching the Door, Arthur felt Gwen tighten at his arm, he then laid his other hand on the top of hers and she gave him a grateful smile.

"Everything's gonna be okay Love,"

The young woman looked straight in front of her, before laid a hand on her neck, searching for Arthur's ring before froze, reminding herself she had lost it. She felt tears pricked at her eyes,

"Arthur ..."

Hearing the shaking voice of the woman he deeply loved, Arthur turned around and she saw his eyes widened a little,

"Oh no my love." he then face her and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. "Listen, you are _gorgeous_. I love you more than anything, but if you don't feel ready for that, I would understand. And I won't be mad at you."

She let a tear roll down and he wiped it,

"Arthur, I have to acknowledge something... I think I lost your .."

He cut her the word, kissing her tenderly, stroking her cheeks by doing so. Then, he pulled away a little and saw her looked at him tenderly, wiping his lips full of lipstick again. He laughed slightly and kissed her nose,

"Better ?"

She buried her face in his neck and felt his arms closed around her.

"I love you." she breathed.

Arthur closed his eyes and laid his chin on the top of her head.

"You know I love you too."

With one hand, he checked the object was still in his pocket. The ring. By kissing her neck earlier, he had succeeded in taking it and at this moment, with her in his arms, he reminded himself the conversation with Melin he had had.

_"So ?"_

_"I got it."_

_"And when will you propose to her ?"_

_ The King didn't answer and Merlin sighed,_

_"You _are _going to propose to her, aren't you ?"_

_"Yes. But not _now_ ..."_

_"Arthur..."_

_ Arthur looked down, he didn't want to say it out loud but he was _afraid_. Afraid she would leave him again. Afraid that if he propose to her, she would leave again. He _won't_ survive it._

_"Arthur... Gwen loves you."_

_"I know." he sighed,_

_"And you love her."_

_"More than anything."_

_"Then_, dollop head, _can you really picture a life without her ?"_

_ Arthur closed his eyes, remembering what he had felt holding her against him earlier, kissing her, when she had looked at him with this look ..._

_"Tonight." he finally said in a decided voice,_

_"What ?"_

_"I ask her _tonight_."_

_"During the feast ?"_

_"During the feast."_

_He walked toward the door, trying not to notice the smile on Merlin's face and hurried to the woman he hoped to marry._

* * *

The party had begun for a little while now. Arthur never quit Gwen from the eyes and he realised, with proud ( and perhaps a little jealousy) that she encountered a frank succes with knights and men of all kind. Right now, she had accepted the danse invitation of a little boy, no more of 8 years old, proud of dancing with the most beautiful woman of the evening... Arthur looked at her with such love, he didn't even noticed the smile that light up his handsome face, nor the woman getting closer ...

"So, it is her..."

Arthur jumped and faced Mithian,

"It's her who finally have won King Arthur's heart ..."

He smiled and put his attention back on Guinevere,

"Good evening Mithian,"

"Tell me about her, who is she ?"

"No one, and everyone." he smiled again,

"Is she really a blacksmith's daughter ?"

"Yes."

"And for her ... you would risk you kingship, your kingdom ?"

At this moment, Gwen looked up at him and their eyes met, Mithian couldn't miss the _spark_ between them, before Gwen put her attention back on the boy and Arthur answered, in a tender voice,

"Without her, they worth nothing to me."

Too focused in his observation of Guinevere, he didn't saw Mithian's eyes become full with tears. And he didn't hear her whisper,

"I know exactly how it felt ..."

* * *

By the moment the music stopped, Gwen bowed in front of the boy and kissed his cheek,

"Thank you my Lady,"

"I'm not a Lady," she answered gently,

"The King is in love with you, isn't he ?"

She smiled, and was about to answer when a low voice did it, and she felt herself shiver at the bottom of herself,

"It's right kid."

She smiled again and the child left, before she turned around toward Arthur. His bright blue eyes laid on her and she laughed, he held her a hand and she took it gently. Arthur then laid his other hand on her waist while hers was on the crook of his shoulder. They started move together, lost in each other...

"Everything's _perfect _..." she breathed, getting closer to him, burying her face against his shoulder. He closed his arms around her and suddenly she felt she had to tell him. She pulled away a little and plunged into his ocean eyes,

"Arthur..."

He stroked her back tenderly, refusing letting her go. Instead, he felt a breath on his neck and couldn't resist the envy of laying his lips on hers. She answered to his kiss, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck, when they pulled apart, the same smile light up their faces and none of the two noticed that everyone eyes in the room were on them.

"Arthur," she breathed and he saw her face darken, "I have to tell you something ..."

"You have lost my ring."

She stared at him, surprised,

"How do you know that ?"

She saw a smile light up his face and she didn't understood the reason until he picked something from his pocket and put it in front of her eyes, a cry of shock escaped Gwen's mouth when she recognized the ring,

"Arthur... What ..."

But she didn't have time to say more. He smiled tenderly at her, before put one knee on the ground, Gwen laid a hand on her mouth and her eyes became full with tears,

"Oh my _God _... Arthur ... _What_ are you doing ?"

"Guinevere," she noticed there was no doubt in his eyes, love, tenderness, love again... "I know we've been through a lot you and I, but I want you to know, _I love you_. I never loved another, never will. I know that you and I, we are _meant_ to be together,you are meant to be with me and you're _clearly_ meant to wear those dresses ..." a teary laugh escaped the two of them, while she tighten the grip of his hand, "And you are mainly meant for me to _love_ you, to make you _happy_, to _cherish_ you, to _protect_ you until my last day ... So, here I am, in front of you, on my knee, will you marry me ? "

Their eyes met, chocolate into sky blue. And when Gwen opened the mouth to answer to him, a glass exploded on the ground, in the quietness of the room, and all turned around toward Mithian, pale as dead, who stared at the door when a young man who was just coming,

"_Paul_..." she whispered only, a hand on her heart.

* * *

So ? What did you think ? I wanted a chapter without drama, Morgaine or Morgana... A little moment of peace for our heroes ! :) Congratulation at LaraSmith who had guessed Mithian was the woman Paul was speaking about, I really like Mithian and I wanted her to know what a great love can do ... So, Arthur and Gwen ? The proposal ? Do you think she will accept ?

I really hope you had a great time my friends,

Keep Safe :)


	10. Chapter 10

Slightly Changes.

What if Gwen, feeling herself irresistibly drawn by Lancelot had decided to leave Camelot, leave Arthur _before_ cheating on him ? How does the King would have react ? Would have he let the love of his life go away from him ? Would the Morgana's evil plan operates in this case ? The true love that share Arthur and Guinevere, could it survive to a _true_ break up ? Would have it been the good answer ? In this version, set during 4x09, after Arthur's proposing, Lancelot come back and the enchanted gift this late gave to Gwen. This one decided to leave all that matter for her, including the man she loves more than anything, because of feelings she thought dead forever ...

**Hey :) Here I am with Chapter 10 ! I wanted to thank all of you, I never thought I can really write a story and that people will really read it and like it and ... thank you :) On this chapter, thanks to larasmith and Cowboy's Lover Dimitri No 1 for their wonderful review and thanks to all the readers and the followers :)**

_**WARNNING : Slightly very very very very slightly M rating but just in case, I'm not quite sure how it works ... Anyway, as the story advance, the rating may change ! **_

**X.**

**One week later**

Gwen was walking in the corridors, upset. She couldn't find Arthur. In fact, since _that_ night, she was sure he was avoiding her ...

_"Paul..."_

_ Gwen turned her eyes toward Paul and Mithian, seeing the way the two were watching at each others before realization hits her, it was _Mithian _the woman he had talked about ! But she soon turned her attention on Arthur again, feeling him tighten his grip on her hand, she plunged in his sea blue eyes and saw the fear in here..._

_"Guinevere ?" he whispered and his eyes were pleading her not to break his heart _again.

_ Only at this moment, Gwen noticed she hadn't answered... But her answer was so obvious ! She pulled at Arthur's hand for him to got up and saw his breath ragged, his eyes shinning with tears, "Guinevere I ..."_

_But she didn't let him finish, she tied her arms around his neck and laid her lips on his in a passionate kiss, before pull away a little and whisper against his lips,_

_"Of course you idiot, Make me your wife Arthur..."_

_ He then opened his eyes and she saw there the same hapiness that in tied his arms around her waist and made her spin around, and spin around, and spin around and their laughters was echoing in the whole room, people cheering, Merlin louder than the others... And, at the bottom of the room, a shade could be seen, leaving without a word, _Lancelot. _But Arthur and Gwen didn't noticed, only the other .._

Since, Paul and Mithian had had a discussion. She had forgiven him for running away, he had admitted loving her more than anything, she had admitted having accepted a political marriage in order to forget him and he had forgiven her. He had admitted had left because he was scared their love were impossible and Mithian had forgiven him. Arthur and Gwen had played their part, explaining that when love were true, he defeated _all_ the obstacles... It didn't take much more for the two lovers found each other again and Gwen was ready to bet an other royal marriage will be celebrate soon... _Wedding_. She couldn't believe she was really about to marry Arthur, the next day ... All would have been perfect if his future husband wasn't playing at 'avoid the bride' ! Gwen didn't want to admit it but his behaviour was hurting her more than she was willing to say... _He_ had proposed to her for God's sake ! He hadn't the right of regretting... With a decided step, she came in Arthur's room, but he wasn't there. Gwen felt her heart stopped and laid a hand on his forehead, sitting on the King's bed.

"Is everything allright Gwen ?"

She looked up and saw Paul and Merlin, in front of her. Since his reunion with the Princess, Paul were _litteraly_ shinning, he had never been so happy, for what he had said. She was happy for him, truly, she was. The young woman closed her eyes and Merlin settled by her side, spending an arm around her shoulder and she crumbled then, letting the tears she was holding in...

"I ... I don't understand why ... why he ... he's avoiding me ...did I ... did I do some... something wrong ? "

Merlin felt tears pricked at his eyes. He didn't know _what_ was happening to his best friend, just that after having seem the happiest man in the world, Arthur locked on himself again, as to when Gwen was away...

"No Gwen,"

"Then why ? Did he ..." she hardly swallowed, "Did he regret ? He doesn't want marry me anymore ?"

"Don't _ever_ think something like that again Guinevere."

All jumped seeing Arthur, in front of the door. Gwen looked up at him and seeing her as sad, Arthur wanted put himself on the dungeon, he hadn't the right making her unhappy, least of all not because he were _scared_...

"Merlin, Paul, leave us please."

* * *

In her stone castle, an hysteric laugh was escaping Morgaine's mouth. Arthur and Gwen was getting married ? It was _so_ easy ...And now, she knew how to reach Arthur, he cared about Gwen more than anything, didn't he ? He would give his life for her, wouldn't he ? Well, he'll get the occasion of _prove_ that. Morgaine then got out of the room and went down to the place where were Morgana. The young woman had lost weight and she was more pale than usually, but Morgaine had to acknowledge her strenght, her determination. She walked closer and threw the parchment on her,

"What's that ?" asked Morgana in a weak but clear voice,

"Read."

Hardly by her handcuff, Morgana took the paper and and her eyes widened before she whispers in a wondering voice,

"He's going to marry her... He _forgave_ her !"

"Isn't it perfect ?"

"So now," she smirked, throwing the parchment away, "You're fan of the Royal couple ? I swear I'll never tell your secret."

She felt the slap on her cheek and taste the blood on her cheek while Morgaine said again,

"Don't _ever_ talk to me like that again..."

"I'm _not_ at your order. You'll kill me anyway."

"Yes." answered coldly Morgaine, "Once the King came to join you." she walked closer and plunged her eyes in Morgana's, who support her gaze, "And trust me, it's nothing but a matter of _days_ now..."

She saw her prisonner frowned but without saying much, she left.

* * *

"Oh Guinevere..." he breathed, once they were alone.

He walked toward to take her in his arms but she got up quickly and walked away from him toward the window. She wiped angrily her tears and turned her back on him a few seconds for regain her mind, before finally face him.

"If you don't want to marry me Arthur," and her voice broke more than she would have want to, "Have, _at least_, the courage to say it."

He sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds before ran a hand on his hair and walked toward her,

"All this speech about how you forgave me and all that, it was only wind, wasn't it ? How did you _dare_ ? I hate you, do you hear me ? I _hate_ you."

"Shut up." said gently Arthur before take her in his arms and pull her tight against him. Gwen fought for a few seconds before finally melt in his embrace and bury her face in his muscled chest, while he was whispering sweet words to calm her, stroking her back, her hair, her face, her neck, all the parts he could reach ...

"Why are you ignoring me ?" she whispered, once she was calm.

"Guinevere ..." he couldn't tell her the _true _reason of it, but he couldn't let her think he didn't want her neither. "I love you. And I want to marry you more than _anything _in this world, don't _ever_ doubt that." he felt her squeeze herself a little more against him before she whispered,

"Swear it to me."

"I give you my _word_."

She sniffed then, and pulled away a little, trying to restore order in her hair, the tender look he gave her comforted her a little and she went on tiptoe lay him a slight kiss on the cheek before receded from his grasp for leave, but Arthur caught her by the arms and bring her to him again,

"You don't think I will let you go, _do_ you ?"

He leant in and laid his lips and hers, letting his tongue stroke her lips until she part them for him, their tongues fighting, stroking, _loving_... They finally pulled away and Arthur caught himself thinking that if all their arguments were to ending this way, he would really _love_ to argue with Guinevere...

* * *

Paul and Merlin walked in the corridors and Merlin noticed the thoughtful look of his new friend,

"Is everything allright Paul ?"

"I was just thinking..."

"About ?"

"What happen to Arthur ? I know he love Gwen above anything else."

Merlin sighed and stopped, dragging along Paul with him.

"I think he is afraid."

"Afraid of ?"

"Listen," he ran a hand in his hair, "During their first betrothal, Arthur invested himself a lot. He showed everyone how he was happy, he had prepared their room, prepared dresses for her... And then Gwen left him, and he found himself _alone_ with his broken heart and his lost hopes. I think he might be afraid that, if he invest too much of himself, she would leave him again..."

* * *

Gwen was at her home when she heard knock at her door, she got up and found herself in front of Paul,

"Paul," she smiled, "Please, come in."

He came in and turned to her,

"I wanted to _thank you_, at Mithian's name and mine."

"For ?"

"For what Arthur and you did to us."

Gwen smiled gently and laid a sweet hand on his forearm,

"We didn't do anything Paul, true love _always_ win, above time, men and elements ! "

"You gave us _hope_. Hope that love wasn't a matter of status but well a matter of _love_ ..."

"How I'm glad everything is well for you. When the both of you will came back to Nemeth ?"

"After the wedding," he took her hands and raised them to kiss her knuckles, "I wouldn't miss that for the World." before frowned,

"Paul ?"

"You still have that ugly mark on your wrist..."

"What does that mean ?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know..." he raised her wrist and looked at it, "Looks like the work of a powerful spell but I'm not , unfortunately, an expert in the matter. Tom was...And he did learnt me a little before his death but ..." he stopped a few seconds and let go of her hand, "Gwen, do you remember when this burn came ?"

She seemed to think, then said, sorry,

"No... No I didn't even noticed it... I'm sorry."

"Worry not. And ... Do you remember being giving something that _could_ be enchanted ?"

"No..." she said again, after thinking. "Well," she showed him the ring, "There _is_ something but I don't think it's its fault !"

Paul gently smiled at that,

"I don't think Arthur _need_ to enchant you indeed, we just have to look the way you eat him with your eyes..."

Gwen blushed, was she so _obvious_ ? And the young man laughed before heading to the door, before he left, he turned around a last time and said,

"I could _never_ thank you enough you and Arthur, for bringing back to me the woman I love."

* * *

Arthur was training his knights, when he noticed their attention was drawing _behind_ him. He sighed, ready to ask the woman, servant, Lady, or others, to come back _after_ their training but when he turned around, he found himself facing...

"Mithian," he said gently and she smiled at him,

"Can I talk to you Arthur ?"

He thought a few seconds then nodded,

"Two seconds," he then turned toward his knights, "Gwaine, take over the training while I speak to the Princess please."

The Knight nodded with a smile and all the others sighed...

* * *

"What can I help you with Mithian ?" he asked, when they were walking for several minutes,

The young woman stopped and took his hand, squeezing it.

"I wanted to thank you Arthur, you and Guinevere."

A smile lighted up the young King's face and he squeezed her hand back.

"We didn't do anything Mithian, two person who really love each other _always _found their way back together."

"You gave us hope. Hope in the fact that marriage isn't _only_ a convenience thing but also and _mainly_, a love thing. And I couldn't thank you enough for that ..."

"You would have understood that by yourself I'm sure of it. You're a smart woman Mithian, you have a good heart, you would have done the good choice."

She sighed and they resumed their walking, her arm on his forearm,

"Perhaps, perhaps not ..." she seemed to think and then said, in a hesitant voice, "When Paul left I ... I... "

He cut her off her words, seeing the tears in her eyes,

"I know, you don't have to explain. I lived the same thing. I wasn't even the _shadow_ of myself when Guinevere was away..."

She smiled, grateful, and said,

"The pain was so _unbearable_, that I seriously treated my father's request of marrying for the Kingdom's sake. I ... I thought that _maybe_, it would make the pain go away..."

"Mithian..."

"No." she cut his words."I have to tell you. Paul have forgave me but I need to forgive myself too."

Arthur smiled at that. She looked much more like Guinevere than she thought.

"I thought about it too..." he breathed,

"I know." she then said, "And this night, when I saw you... you ... in a weird way you made me think of _him_ and I couldn't explain but..."

He chuckled and she looked at him, puzzled,

"Arthur ?"

"No, I'm sorry." he came serious again and stared at her, "Mithian, on my Birthday party,when we met, you made me thought so much at Guinevere that I found myself thinking that if I couldn't have the woman I deeply loved, I could still have a _copy_ of her ..." he looked down, shameful, "I'm sorry."

She sweetly smiled and met his stare,

"I'm not mad at you for having think this way Arthur. We were both wrong in our approach and you were the first who understood it. Our hearts were spoken for and it wouldn't have been _right_ for you nor me, to fight against this love. You didn't give up, you went searching for Guinevere, you brought Paul back to me whereas, during all those months, I didn't dare look after him for I was afraid he didn't love me back..." She squeezed his arm a few second before said in a sweet voice, "You can _always_ count Nemeth as one of your most devoted friends."

"And Camelot always will be here for you, Princess."

She smiled at her turn and they resumed their walk, before Arthur walked toward his training and Mithian toward the Castle.

* * *

Morgaine was thinking, holding the parchment in her hands. Arthur and Gwen were getting married the next day, _how_ can she do to force the King to come with her ? She had to beware this Emrys who scared Morgana so much ... Morgaine closed her eyes, thinking. In Arthur's direct surroundings, can be count two persons. Guinevere and Merlin. There is no way she was a witch, Morgaine would have noticed. Which left Merlin... But he was only Arthur's stupid manservant. From angry, she got up and in a shout, threw all away before freeze.

"Merlin." she whispered, remembering something...

She remembered well now. She remembered what she had felt shaking his hand, all that ...

"_magic_." she ended her thought out loud.

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes, breathless. He got up and laid a hand on his forehead, sweaty. A few seconds after, he noticed he was in Arthur's chambers, and he saw his friend at his knees at his side and caught glimpse of the worry there before it was quickly remplaced by exasperation,

"Well _Mer_lin, I'm glad to see you're alive after all."

"What... What happened to me ?"

"You came in, you fell. I was wo..." he stopped right away and cleared his throat, "_Guinevere_ was worried."

A smirk spread on Merlin's face

"I can see her nowhere,"

"She left searching some water for you,"

"Are you sure _you_ wasn't the one worried about me ?" The King got up and Merlin backed down a little, "You can tell it huh, I wont tell a soul..."

Arthur stopped a few meters from him and for anyone else who did not know the King as well as Merlin did, they could have _sworn _he was serious.

"Out _Mer_lin, now !"

"Yes Sire," he walked away, muttering, "_Dollop Head_."

"Heard that !" screamed the King and Merlin smiled,

* * *

Morgaine opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of the room. She rubbed her head and wasn't surprised of finding blood there. **What happened ? **She went downstairs, in an unsteady walk, toward the dungeons. Morgana was lie down and didn't deigned got up when she did her entrance."

"I passed out."

The witch sighed.

"_Seriously_ ? Do you want a big good hug for comforting you ?"

Morgaine fought against the want of killing her right now, right here. The woman was _intolerable_.

"Don't make the malignant Morgana, because I succeeded where you always _failed _. I know _who_ Emrys is.

Morgana then got up, the face clearly distraught,

"It _can't_ be..."

Morgaine started make circles around her,

"Do you know what your problem is Morgana ? You _under estimate _people around you. You had under estimated Arthur and yet, here he is, _always_ defeating you. You had under estimated Guinevere and yet, here she is, almost _Queen_ of Camelot. And you had under estimated somebody _else_..." she saw she had Morgana's full attention, "Somebody close to Arthur, somebody by his side no matter what..." Morgana frowned, "Somebody who _seems_ insignifiant..." she laughed, seeing Morgana's eyes widened and the two women whispered at the same time,

"_Merlin_..."

* * *

Merlin was quickly walking toward Gwen's house, he had just been talking with Paul about the burn,how he had not seen it ? _Him _? He walked a little faster and knocked at the door,

"Gwen ?"

The young woman came open to him and Merlin noticed she was wearing her cape,

"Are you going somewhere ?"

She blushed and looked down,

"I ... I wanted to go and see Arthur."

"Gwen..." he cleared his throat, remembering the state in which his friend was. He had not eaten, nor speak, but Merlin knew he was scared to death the same scheme happen again, and see Gwen could only make good.

"Had you something to talk to me about ?"

Right away, he was reminding of the reason of his visit and took her wrist,

"What are you doing Merlin ?"

"Gwen, this is not a normal burn..."

"Paul told me yes,"

"No, you don't get it. This is not a _normal _burn, Gwen, if you had been enchanted I think ... I think it could explain some _events_..."

She felt her heart stopped in her chest and he saw her paled,

"Gwen ?"

"You ... Do you mean ... that I ..."

"I can't be sure for now Gwen," he breathed gently, "but I swear to you I will do _anything_ in my power to understand what happened to you."

She laid a hand on her mouth before pull Merlin in her arms and squeeze him.

"Don't tell a word to Arthur, I beg you."

"But..."

"No Merlin, not until we know for _sure_."

* * *

Arthur was at his window, his heart beating way too quickly, when he heard a knock at his door. He suddenly paled and walked closer to the door, checking if it was still locked. If she couldn't come in, she couldn't break up with him, could she ?

"Arthur," he heard her voice and felt all of his world crumbling down, "Arthur, let me come in."

He saw her tried to come and said again,

"Arthur ? Arthur I _know_ you're in here ..."

He stayed there, in front of the door, and he felt suddenly sick. She came to leave him, again. But he wasn't going to let her do. He couldn't live without her and she had accepted to marry him, hadn't she ? Maybe she just didn't want to make a fool of him in front of everyone ... No. She would have broke up with him if she had wanted to, she wouldn't have waited for the night before their wedding, would she ? **She already did. **The though had crept force in his head and he felt a tear roll down his face.

"Arthur," she breathed gently, "Open to me, _please_."

He sniffed then and walked toward the door, laying the palm of his hand against the wood before whispering,

"First, you'll have to promise me something."

Gwen felt her breath stopped in front of the intonation of the voice of her fiancé.

"Anything."

"Promise me you're not here to break up with me again..."

The surprise cut her words. And suddenly, all took sense. The way Arthur was avoiding her since a week, the fact he didn't seemed to invest himself in the wedding, his locked door, his voice, this promise... Oh my God. He was afraid she leave him _again_. She was juste realizing the whole thing when she heard him sniffed and whispered a little, "I _knew _it." before the door opened, and she saw Arthur, with red eyes and messy hair, in front of her. He looked at her and whispered in a white voice, "Go. Do it." he blinked and more tears fell, "But do it _quick_, I beg you."

They were there, face to face, and suddenly, Gwen prayed with all her being that Merlin can prove she had been enchanted, because she couldn't live, knowing she was _responsible_ for that look on Arthur's eyes. She walked closer and took his hand, laying it on her heart,

"I'm not here to breaking up with you, you idiot insecure man."

He seemed like he was breathing again and Gwen felt a tear roll down her face,

"I came to ask why you were _avoiding_ me Arthur ... I got it."

He wiped her tear tenderly and whispered,

"I'm so sorry. It seems you are my greatest weakness Guinevere."

He then plunged his sea blue eyes in hers and she laid the hand she was still holding, on her cheek.

"I love you."

"I know, it's the worse I think. But ... I know you loved me before and it didn't _prevent_ you of leaving me and ... I was so ... _afraid_. And I told myself that if ... if I avoid you then, then, maybe, it would prevent you of leaving me and I..."

She threw herself in his arms, didn't letting him the time of speak.

"You are not weak Arthur. It's a beautiful proof of love than seem _vulnerable_, and it's the part of you I love the _most_. I fell in love with this vulnerable man. The _man_ Arthur, not the King."

She felt him smile against her neck and squeezed her a little more,

"Nothing will never tear us apart ..." she whispered at his ear and she heard him answer, as a promise,

"Nothing will never tear us apart."

* * *

Morgana felt her world spin around her. Merlin. _Merlin_. It couldn't be him... No. He was her _friend_. He had give up on her the moment she needed him the most whereas he _knew_ what she was living ? What kind of men was doing that ? She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she was way too exhausted to fight them, so she cried, and she sobbed, as a _scared_ and _lost_ little girl, which she was ...

* * *

Gwen moaned feeling Arthur's slipped along her waist and she buried hers in his hair, their tongues still stroking. He lowered his kisses on her neck and she tilted her head in order to allow him better acces to this part of her body... He walked toward and they found themselves on the wall, her pressed against the wall and his hard body. Both they breathes ragged. He then went to kissed her chest, just above the spot her dress covered her chest... Gwen closed her eyes, and, unconsciously, her hands slipped underneath his shirt for stroke his beautiful, muscled chest and she felt Arthur grunt against her, before come back at her lips and kiss her impetuously. He pressed himself against her and she moaned, feeling just _how much _he wanted her right now...

"Arthur..." she whimpered, "I should go ..."

"Yes you should." he answered, nibbling at her lower lip, sucking it, making her melt.

"I ... Oh !" she moaned louder when one of his hand stroked her breast gently, "I don't _want_ to but ..." she kissed him with all the passion she had and he moaned at the back of his throat, " it's more _reasonable_..."

Arthur closed his eyes and laid his forehead on hers, trying to regain his breath.

"I believe too my love."

"Good night my love."

"Goodnight Guinevere."

* * *

The next day, Arthur woke up, _happiest_ than he had ever been. Merlin came into the room, a goofy smile on his lips,

"It's the big day your majesty ,"

"Indeed Merlin, it is the _big_ day."

* * *

Gwen felt her heart beat a hundred miles by hour while Mithian was helping her prepare.

"How do you feel Gwen ?"

"Fine. Bad. Very _well_ in fact ! I think ..." she finished and the Princess burst out of laughter, "It's very sweet of you, helping me."

"I told you dear, we have, Paul and I, an eternal debt to both of you. Moreover," she said, hanging on the tiara on Gwen's head, " You're a _wonderful_ bride. I'm afraid Arthur will have trouble keeping his calm seeing you..."

Gwen blushed and Mithian stroked her shoulder two seconds before arrange her hair again.

"I beg you, don't be embarassed. It's normal, you two love each other,It's natural having desire for one another, and you two had _clearly_ desire for one another ...But, it would be weird if you weren't..."

"Paul and you ?" asked Gwen, feeling herself blushed a little more, **I can't believe I'm talking about **_**that**_**, with the Princess of Mithian, the day of my wedding with the King of Camelot ! **

"Paul and I ..." said dreamily Mithian, "yes, I'm afraid we weren't as patient as you are..."

"Do you mean ?"

Mithian laughed again before shrugged,

"He is the man I want to marry, I'm sure of it."

Gwen allowed herself a smile then.

* * *

"Well, Merlin, it seems for once, you have done your job quite well..."

"Thank you, Sire."

The two young men looked at each other before burst out of laughters, the solemnity of the situation didn't look like them at all...

"Thank you, my _friend_." said the King and Merlin smiled, shaking the hand he strained him.

"My pleasure." then he took his ceremony sword before asked, "Ready ?"

"_Ready_." answered Arthur without any hesitation.

* * *

From her side, Gwen was ready, in her long white bright dress , a huge sail and a tiara, Arthur's mother's. Her curls were tied a small bun with a few strands escaped almost _casually_, Mithian had done a good job. She looked at herself in the mirror when someone whistle behind her, she turned around and saw Elyan, who was smiling at her. She smiled back and walked closer, taking his hands,

"Papa would be so _proud_ of you ..."

"And of you," she smiled, "Knight of Camelot."

"I'm your humble servant, my _Queen,_"

She laughed and he offered a arm she took when someone applauded behind them, making them jumped. Guinevere turned around and let out a small cry of shock...

"Morgause ?"

"No, her sister, Morgaine. But I'm tired of explain it, my friends call me ... _Sophia_."

Gwen opened wide eyes and Elyan walked toward, getting his sword,

"Oh, that is _so_ sweet. Do you _really_ think you could stop me ?"

With a hand gesture, she sent Elyan against a wall, where he fell unconscious.

"ELYAN !" screamed Guinevere but before she reached him, Morgaine caught her arms,

"No no no, I have _others_ plans for you, your _Majesty_."

"Let me _go_ ! Arthur will come. He will come for me." she hissed,

"Here the point." smirked Morgaine, "It's the idea..."

* * *

Arthur was settled, the heart beating with the idea of being _finally _bound to the love of his life, forever, when the music started. All turned toward the doors but only appeared Elyan , and, in front of the blood which roll down his face and the freaked out look in his eyes, Arthur understood something was _wrong._

"Guinevere..." he only whispered before running toward the man.

* * *

I know... PLEASE don't throw things at my face I _know_ you hate me right now and believe me, I hate myself too, I _ruined_ Arthur and Gwen wedding ( well, in fact, _Morgaine_ did ;) ) but don't worry, I can tell you... There will be a wedding eventually, a true, real wedding ... But for now, What did you think ? Arthur and Gwen ? Paul and Mithian ? Morgaine and Morgana ? 'Emrys' found out ? What do you think will happen now ?

I hope, as usually, that you had a great time !

Keep Safe :)


	11. Chapter 11

Slightly Changes.

What if Gwen, feeling herself irresistibly drawn by Lancelot had decided to leave Camelot, leave Arthur _before_ cheating on him ? How does the King would have react ? Would have he let the love of his life go away from him ? Would the Morgana's evil plan operates in this case ? The true love that share Arthur and Guinevere, could it survive to a _true_ break up ? Would have it been the good answer ? In this version, set during 4x09, after Arthur's proposing, Lancelot come back and the enchanted gift this late gave to Gwen. This one decided to leave all that matter for her, including the man she loves more than anything, because of feelings she thought dead forever ...

**Hello ! Chapter 11 in here ! It's quite a complicate chapter and a lot happen so ... I hope you'll like it because I had a lot of fun writing it ! :) As usually I wanted to thanks people who read me, put me in their favourite and follow me :) In this chapter, thanks to Kohimoana,larasmith,Cowboy's Lover Dimitri No 1 and RavenBaller-23 for their AMAZING review :) Thanks to RavenBaller-23 too, for putting me in favourites story and following me, it means the world THANKS TO ALL OF YOU :) **

**XI.**

After that Elyan had told to the King of what he remembered, Merlin saw Arthur pale in one stroke...

"I'll watch in my Chamber, Merlin go to Gwen's house, I join you there in a minute, look for any clue. Percival, Gwaine in the gardens. Leon, Elyan the rest of the Castle. I _want_ her _find_."

* * *

Merlin was walking quickly toward Gwen's house, he came in and found the house in a total mess. He sighed and walked forward, starting looking for any clue about the place she could be right now. He found nothing but a bright object caught his attention, somewhere in the ground, a _bracelet_. He took it and immediatly, released it, as if he had been _burn_. Merlin then removed his scarf and shrouded the bracelet before put it in his pocket. He was about to go, when he noticed a shadow at the bottom of the house, slowly, he walked forward, and a scream escaped him,

"Gwen !"

Gwen was there, in her bride clothes, the tears rolling down her face, the hands tied, gagged. He walked closer and she didn't stopped shaking her head, as to tell him to go away. He got closer and withdrawn the gag,

"Don't worry, I will get you out of here."

"Save yourself Merlin, it's a _trap_. Go warn Arthur, I beg you. It's _him _that she wants..."

He stared at her a few seconds, then said,

"I'm not going without you Gwen."

"How _touching_."

Merlin frowned and turned around,

"Morgaine..."

"Impressive I must admit. You are the only one who recognized me and yet, we haven't be introduced... Emrys."

He froze. **How did she knew that ?**

"I'm not afraid of you." he breathed and she laughed,

"Oh I know that."

Merlin looked at Gwen for less than a second, checking she was okay and during this little time, Morgaine's eyes became gold and Merlin was sent against a wall, unconscious. Gwen screamed and Morgaine walked closer for return her gag,

"Calm down Sweetheart, your Prince will be coming soon. As for you ..." she headed toward Merlin and pulled out a pair of handcuff, the same as the ones she used for Morgana. "We didn't want you to escape, isn't it ?"

"Guinevere ?"

The young woman threw a terrified look toward the door and closed her eyes a few seconds, the sobs taking her. **Oh no. Arthur.**

"Merlin ?" said again the King,

Arthur walked forward to the bottom of the house, believing hearing some cries, begging for Guinevere not to be hurt, nor Merlin. He walked forward again until the scene in front of him stop him right in tracks.

"Oh Guinevere..." he breathed, he then noticed Merlin's figure against a wall and his eyes were showing the worry he felt toward the two people the most important in his life. He tried to come closer but couldn't. He raised a hand and understood there was like a invisible wall between them.

"NO !" he screamed, "GUINEVERE !" he took his sword and in vain, tried to cross the wall, again and again, seeing his fiancée sobbed behind, and the man he considered as his own brother, still motionless.

"Do not tire yourself, Arthur Pendragon."

He saw Guinevere's eyes open with terror and turned around slowly, the surprise took him two seconds seeing the young woman, before he said,

"I guess you're Morgaine, or Sophia, how am I suppose to call you ?"

She laughed and said again,

"You think yourself clever, don't you ? The fact is, I'm holding the two person you value above everything else." she crossed the wall, as if it was nothing, and got closer to Gwen, stroking her cheek and the young woman tried to avoid her hand, "This lovely bride, you deeply loved and ..." she headed toward Merlin, "your friend, who you are foolishly committed."

"What have you done to him ?" asked Arthur, worried about not having saw him move yet,

"Nothing. He's alive you have my word."

"Why do I have to trust you ?"

"Because you don't have the _choice_, young Pendragon."

"What do you want ?"

"_You_."

He frowned, didn't understanding and she explained,

"The deal is quite easy to understand. Your life, against their.

Arthur didn't thought a second more,

"If I came with you, you let them go ? _Without_ hurting them ?"

"I give you my word."

"Why do I have to believe you ?"

"There again, you don't have much of a choice."

He looked down a few seconds,and then looked up, meeting Guinevere's stare, who was shaking her head desesperately,

"Deal." he answered, "But I want two minutes with her."

"You're lucky," laughed Morgaine, "I'm such in a good mood I'm ready to give you two minutes Pendragon, but no one more and they stay tied, _understood_ ?"

He nodded and Morgaine made disapear the wall. Right away, he threw himself on Guinevere and removed the gag, laying his hands on her cheeks and she leaned on it, trying to make the touch last,

"Why did you do that..." she whispered,

"I love you." he breathed and she saw the tears in his eyes.

"No, Arthur, _don't_ say that as if you were saying goodbye to me, I beg you... you're gonna be okay, you _always_ are. And then, we will married and ..." her voice broke,

"You are a _wonderfu_l bride," he then said, "And I can die a happy man, knowing you were as lovely for me. Even if I would have loved you to be my wife, even for a few minutes..." he got closer and kissed her tenderly before whispering against her lips, "Be happy Guinevere. Just ... do not _forget_ me. I beg you. Try to remind yourself of me, the man who loved you more than his own _life_. Talk about me to your children..."

"Arthur stop it, I beg you... _stop it _!"

"Tell me you love me Guinevere,"

"I love you..." she breathed and then, kissed him again, but this time, Morgaine's scathing voice could be heard,

"Time's up Pendragon. You're _mine_."

Arthur hardly got up, looking only at Gwen.

"Nothing will never tear us apart Guinevere. Not even death."

Morgaine laid a hand on his shoulder and made an evil smile to Gwen, before her eyes flashed gold and the two of them disapear. Tears were clear on the lovers faces and Gwen screamed,

"NO !"

* * *

When Arthur opened his eyes, he was in the dungeon. He tried to rub his eyes but noticed his hands were tied He sighed and reminded himself _where_ he was and _why_. He was just hoping that Guinevere and Merlin were fine... He tried to rely on the bars of his cell when he saw a shadow a few meters from him.

"Who's there ?"

"You don't recognize me, dear _brother_ ?"

He felt freeze, knowing this voice between a thousand,

"_Mor_g_ana_..."

* * *

When the knights came in, they discovered quite an unexpected scene. Gwen was gagged, tied, on her bed, sobbing in forgetting to take her breath... And Merlin, lying on the ground, tied too, apparently unconscious. Gwaine was the first come, and he threw himself on Gwen,

"What happened here Esmeralda ? We were stuck outside, without any way of coming in ..."

"Arthur... Arthur... NO !" she screamed and he jumped,

"Gwen ? What's going on ?"

But the young woman didn't answered, muttering again and again the King's name. Gwaine, worried, turned toward Percival,

"Sent for Gaius."

He then hurried toward Merlin's side and searched a poul which he found, weak.

"Hold on, buddy."

He then looked everywhere around him. No trace of Arthur.

* * *

"Morgana ? But... What are you doing here ?"

"Taking some holidays, doesn't seem like ? "

"Oh, I was thinking the place was _perfect_ for you."

"What do you want Arthur, we're not all as previsible as _you _can be !"

"For what I see, you were here before me."

"Perhaps, but you're here too."

"After."

"What's the difference ?"

"It changes _everything._"

He was surprised of how easy it was, falling back in their old habits, almost as if nothing happened, _almost_. Morgana seemed to think the same thing because she stopped talking too. They heard the door being open and Morgana froze.

"So, are you enjoying the reunion ? You should, because the other will be the last face you'll see on this earth."

"Why don't you just kill us ? " asked then Arthur,

Morgaine laughed and he froze,

"Way too easy. I didn't took so much time to find you, just to kill you. No Pendragon, you must _suffer_, as she had suffered."

"Who's her ?"

Morgaine's eyes went cold and she said,

"Morgause. I'm her sister. You damned her at awful pain. You will pay for it."

And on this words, she left.

* * *

"Gaius ?"

The old man turned around toward the Knights and sighed,

"Gwen is sleeping. Let her get some rest, her nerves have been put to strain but she should get better with time... Merlin is better too, he is sleeping right now but he got conscious for a few seconds, which is already good, with the strenght of the blow he took."

"Had they told you what happened ?"

Gaius sighed,

"Gwen's words weren't _clear_ Gwaine, she kept on calling Arthur, again and again, and then that Morgaine came, and that he had sacrified his life, and his name, again, and then she fell asleep."

They all looked down,

"We'll know much tomorrow, let the patients the time of getting better."

"Gaius," asked then Leon, "Do you think Arthur is alive ?"

"I'm afraid that I can't answer to you Leon, we will have to wait until Gwen woke up for knowing."

* * *

"There is no way of getting out of here." Morgana said sharply, seeing him look at the bars.

"Can you be a little more _positive_ please ?"

She laughed a dark laugh and he stopped, settling himself the more comfortable he could.

"I hate you, you know." she breathed."

"You hated our Father. And I'm sorry for what he did to you."

"Uther was _never_ my father !" she screamed,

"But we are brother and sister,"

"Funny how you remember that in our death moment."

"I already thought this way." he said gently, "_you_'re the one who forgot it Morgana. You have let herself driven by Morgause and consumed by hatred and biterness..."

"Shut up."

"You're the one who betrayed all of your friends trying to kill them _one_ by _one_ ! "

"My _friends_ ?"

"Yes Morgana, your _friends_ ! For God's sake, we would have done everything for you ! Gwen, me, _Merlin_ !"

Another dark laugh escaped Morgana's lips at the name of the one she hated the most.

"I was _scared_ Arthur, my powers were manifesting themselves and I was so _alone_."

"Well, perhaps if you had come to talk to me as you used to when we were little, instead of seeking comfort in Morgause's arms."

"She was my sister !"

"She was a _heartless_ demon in a woman's body. You were yourself, kind and compassionate, before you met her Morgana."

"It's also _your_ fault."

He didn't answer right away and a smirk came on Morgana's lips before she heard him whisper

"I know. I could have saved you Morgana. I'm _sorry_ ..."

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she felt tears blurring her vision. _What_ had he said ?

* * *

Gwen opened her eyes with difficulty and reminded herself of the previous day events. And a new crisis of tears took her. She tied her arms around her legs and cried, cried, and cried again until his voice rang in her head, "_Nothing_ will never tear us apart Guinevere." The young woman then got up, she had to find Merlin. She stumbled on a body, asleep by her side, and she tried to get around Elyan but he woke up and caught her by the waist,

"_Where_ are you going Gwen ?"

"Let me go ! I have to see Merlin."

"No. You must rest, Gaius words. Not mine."

"Elyan Leodegrance, if you don't let go of me _immediatly_, I _swear_ to you this is the _last_ thing you would have _ever_ done !"

Elyan swallowed at that.

* * *

Gwen ran in Merlin's room, ignoring Gaius. When she came in, she saw him on his bed, pale as dead."

"Guinevere ..." he breathed.

He got up and she threw herself in his arms, before a small whimper was heard,

"I'm sorry," she said right away, pulling away from him, "How do you feel ?"

"As someone who's been crushed in a wall by some _stupid_ witch who kidnapped my best friend !"he muttered and she saw just how much he was upset,

"Merlin" she breathed, stroking his forearm, "We will find him."

"_We_ ?"

"You and I."

He stared at her a few second before an idea came in his mind. He took Gwen's hand and she didn't understood,

"Merlin ?"

"Put some clothes on Gwen. We have to go somewhere."

Gwen frowned and he took both of her hands in his before asking gently,

"Do you trust me Gwen ?"

"You know I do."

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Then, it's time for you to know _something_ about me. Put some clothes and meet me in the stables as soon as you can."

"Where are we going ?" she screamed as he left,

"Meet an old friend of mine." was his only answer.

* * *

"I hate you."

"You already said that Morgana." sighed the young man, moistened his dry lips, he was dying of thirst. Was it Morgaine plan ? Killing them little by little ? "I will _start_ to think you're going crazy."

"Why don't you shout at me ? Why don't you insult me ? Why had you apologize for ?"

He closed his eyes,

"Because I know that all that Morgana, it's not _you_."

"You don't know that."

"I know you."

"No you're not."

"I know you're not this heartless person."

"_I_ killed Uther."

A silence settled before Arthur said,

"I know that."

"What ?"

"I know you sent this sorcerer to kill my father."

A laugh took her and he looked at her, puzzled,

"Emrys ? No, dear brother, he was _really_ trying to save your father, the same way he saved you during all those years..."

Arthur frowned and shook his head, too exhausted for trying to understand what was telling Morgana, and then, she said quickly,

"I made Lancelot come back from the dead, and enchanted Guinevere for her to kiss him the night before your wedding."

Arthur felt his heart stopped than. He became pale and clamped his fists before turned toward Morgana, who was watching him.

"I beg your _pardon_ ?"

* * *

Gwen was walking toward the stables when she caught glimpse of Merlin, who seemed trouble.

"Merlin ?" he turned toward her and held her the rein of the horse, "Everything's okay ? You scare me."

"Gwen..." he sighed, he was not sure he was doing the good choice but Gwen was his friend and he had not the time to do other way. Maybe, she would understand that magic _wasn't _evil, it was what men was _doing_ of her. And with a little luck, she would make Arthur understand that ...

* * *

"Here, are you hating me _now_ ?" asked then Morgana,

Arthur didn't answered right away, he forced himself inhaling, exhaling, tightening and loosening his fists.

"I would have your head off if I could..."

A smirk lighted up her face but again, she lost it immediatly.

"_But_ it would be too easy for you Morgana. So..." he opened his eyes, "I forgive you."

"You _can't_ do this..." she whispered with a broken voice and this time, it become Arthur's turn to smirk.

"Try me."

"I drove away the two of you."

"And all that you have succeeded to do, was getting us _closer_ than before. I already knew I couldn't live without Guinevere, now, I sure of it. In fact, I think I should _thank you_."

"Shut up I beg you."

"Why, dear _sister _? Are we afraid of truth ?"

"Shut up !" she screamed and her eyes became gold before a few sparks came to her wrist.

Their eyes widened and for a few seconds, none of them were speaking.

"What was _that_ ?"

"I ... I don't know... This handcuffs are supposed ... They are supposed to deprive me of my magic !"

"It was a spark. I _saw_ it."

She looked up at him and for one second,he saw the scared little girl he knew, the one who just needed someone to grasp her hand and tell her everything was going to be fine. She was her little sister, against all odds, the magic had poisoned her heart, but she was still _there_, somewhere.

"Everything's gonna be okay Morgana." he whispered gently and saw a tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

They arrived in a glade, outside the town, and for an unknown reason, Gwen felt uncomfortable. Merlin dismounted off his horse and turned toward her,

"Promise me you would not tell a soul about that. And that you wont change you mind about me.

"Merlin ?"

"Promise me."

She saw the fear in his eyes and dismounted off her horse too, before take his hand,

"I swear it to you. You're my best friend, no matter what happened, no matter what you have done."

"No matter what I _am_ ?" he asked in a little voice and her breath quickened,

"What do you mean ?"

He sadly smiled and then got away slightly before raised his head and scream some words in a foreign and strange language. Gwen froze, she would have wanted to shout him to stop, she would have wanted run away, but she couldn't move... Suddenly, a huge shadow covered them and when she looked up, she missed passing out from terror...

* * *

"I don't need you. I don't need _anybody_."

"You're nothing but that scared little girl that came in Camelot the first time I saw you Morgana ..."

"Shut up. I am a High priestess of the Old Religion."

"Perhaps. But I know you'll always be that lost little girl ..."

"SHUT UP !" she screamed and all of a sudden, an other spark, brighter, made them jumped. Morgana saw the proud smile on Arthur's face and breathed, couldn't stopping a smile, "You did it on purpose !"

"Easy. I make you angry, you get mad, and then, spark."

Their eyes crossed a few seconds and she cleared her throat,

"This doesn't change anything."

"It's for you to decide Morgana, the ball is in your hands now. I offer you a _second_ chance. Take it, and you wont be alone _ever_ again, you have my _word_."

She closed her eyes, harder, trying to prevent the weak person she was before she met Morgause, to come up at the surface. She was strong, _strong_. And she didn't need anyone, least of all not _Arthur_. She hated him, she _hated_ him. Why wasn't she so sure _anymore_ ?

* * *

"Mer...Merlin..." stammered Gwen, hanging on his arm, seeing the Dragon in front of them, "What ... what..."

"I'm sorry Gwen." he looked down and said in one shot, "I'm a sorcerer. The Druids called me Emrys, my destiny is to look after Arthur, no matter what, to help him accomplish his own destiny, be the greatest King Camelot had ever know. I'm also the last Dragonlord alive, he wont hurt you."

"But..." she slowly receded from him, "All those years ?"

"I was born with it Gwen. And I tried to protect Arthur, you and all the people I care about, in the best way I could."

She closed her eyes a few seconds, remembering suddenly all those times Arthur was healed from some incurables wounds like by ... _magic_.Tears was rolling down her face and before he had time to understand, Merlin heard her laugh and threw herself in his arms,

"Oh Merlin." she breathed, squeezing him, "Merlin, how could we one day, thank you enough ? _How_ ?"

Tears of joy was rolling down his cheeks too now,

"You mean, you don't _hate_ me ?"

"How could I ? Since a while, I know somebody protect us but never... Oh my God, my dear, _dear_ friend."

They pulled away and laughed at the same time, before the Dragon arises in front of them.

"You have summoned me, young warlock. And you brought friends with you ..."

"I'm Guinevere but ..."

"I know who you _are_." he cut her off, then bowed slightly, "The Once and Future Queen."

She smiled sweetly and the Dragon turned around to Merlin,

"My old Friend," said the sorcerer, "I need your help."

Then, he explained to him their situation and Kilgarrah listened and when he finished, he seemed to think, before he finally say,

"I can't tell you where it is young warlock, for the name itself is _cursed_. But I can tell you that your King is alive, for now."

"You have to take us there !"

Gwen closed her eyes a few seconds, Arthur was alive. _Arthur_ _was_ _alive_.

"I can't."

"I _order_ it to you."

Gwen saw the Dragon's spine slightly bowed then, before he said again,

"I'm your entire servant..."

Merlin walked forward and only then did Gwen realized.

"Merlin, Merlin you _can't_ mean _on_ the Dragon, can you ?"

"His name is Kilgharrah Gwen, and yes, it's _exactly_ what I meant."

He lend her a hand, "Are you ready to do anything to bring Arthur back ?" she took his hand then, whispering,

"_Anything_..."

* * *

In their cell in the dungeon, the King and the Witch were doing their best for getting out of there, when the door opened. Morgaine came in then, and stared at them, a smirk on her lips.

"My dear friends. I hope you enjoy your trip in our walls ?"

"What do you _want _from us Morgaine ?" asked the King in a voice dry by the thirst.

"Oh, I miss all of my duties." she took a pitcher of water and didn't miss the look on her prisonners' faces. "Maybe you're thirsty ?" Then, with an evil laugh, she put it outside the cell, in a way such they can't catch it but they have the illusion they can. She laughed again and Morgana closed her eyes, she hated her _so much_. Suddenly, she felt some fresh air on her wrist and opened her eyes again. **Oh My God. **She just _freed_ herself ! She _did_ it ! She looked at Arthur, trying to get his attention, but his eyes were only on Morgaine. Then, she froze. _Why_ would she tell him ? She hated him too, _right_ ? Morgaine walked forward and took a little dagger,

"Now, I'm going have some fun with you." she turned around slightly to Morgana, " Sorry Dear, Royal host first." Morgana saw her walked toward Arthur and this one didn't move for an inch but she saw how his jaw were tight and then, she closed her eyes, trying to regain her mind...

_"I offer you a second chance."_

She _had_ to regain her mind.

_"Take it, and you wont be alone ever again,"_

Morgana closed her eyes harder, a strange warm feeling spreading into her for the first times in _years_...

_"You have my word."_

And then, her decision was taken, in a quarter of second, she got up and took the pitcher before explod it on Morgaine's head, who fell, unconscious under the strenght of the blow.

"Get away from my brother, you _bitch_." only muttered Morgana.

* * *

SO ? I can't wait to see what you thought of it ! Yes, MORGANA REDEMPTION ! I'm sorry, but I absolutely LOVE her, and I couldn't let her be the vilain always, she is not evil, she just have make so many wrong choice ... But now, Arthur is here. And MAGIC REVEAL to Guinevere, what did you think ? I really imagine Gwen to react this way ... What do you think will happen now ?

I hope you had a GREAT time,

Keep Safe :)


	12. Chapter 12

Slightly Changes.

What if Gwen, feeling herself irresistibly drawn by Lancelot had decided to leave Camelot, leave Arthur _before_ cheating on him ? How does the King would have react ? Would have he let the love of his life go away from him ? Would the Morgana's evil plan operates in this case ? The true love that share Arthur and Guinevere, could it survive to a _true_ break up ? Would have it been the good answer ? In this version, set during 4x09, after Arthur's proposing, Lancelot come back and the enchanted gift this late gave to Gwen. This one decided to leave all that matter for her, including the man she loves more than anything, because of feelings she thought dead forever ...

**Hey my friends :) So, chapter 12, I can't believe I write actually 12 chapters and that people read it ! I think we aproach the end of this story, which make me sad but ... 2/3 chapter and an epilogue I think... I'm not quite sure yet... Anyway, I wanted to thank all of the people who read, follows and reviews ! For this chapter, Cowboy's Lover Dimitri No 1, larasmith and RavenBaller-23 thanks for always being here with such amazing review :) And thanks to megan too, who always review too and I wanted to tell you Megan, ' Ahah I'm sorry ! I swear, I'm not a cruel person ;)' **

**XII.**

Arthur stared at her with wide eyes and she walked away, shaking,

"You... you just _saved _my life..."

He slowly got up and walked toward her,

"I..." she couldn't speak, "I..."

At this moment, Arthur took her by the hands and pulled her in his arms, squeezing her tight. And then, it happened something in Morgana and she let her armour down, and cried. Cried of tiredness, cried of _relief_. Because she could feel it against her brother's warm body, she wasn't _alone_ anymore, she wasn't _in charge _anymore. For the first time in years, she felt _protected_.

"Everything's okay Morgana,but we have to go now, before she wakes up..."

He took her hand and pulled her out of the ceil.

* * *

Gwen recovered the ground and Merlin noticed she was quite pale,

"Is everything allright Gwen ?"

"I... I don't feel well..."

Freaked out, Merlin turned around toward his friend,

"What is _happening_ to her ?"

And then, the Dragon laughs, that same insane laugh he had had when Merlin had told him Uther had married a troll.

"Kilgarrah !"

"I'm sorry young warlock, your friend will get better, she just has what we could call... the dragon's sickness."

A slight smile then lighted up Merlin's face, comforts. He walked toward Gwen and lent her a hand,

"Do you want me to help you get better ?"

She frowned and he clearly saw her hesitate before she laid her hand on his,

"Come on Merlin, _show_ me."

He smiled gently and she saw his eyes becoming gold before her malaise disapeared, a cry of surprise escaped her and Merlin squeezed her hand, before let it go,

"See Gwen, magic _isn't _evil. Heart's men can be ..."

She nodded seriously and he looked down then,

"You must promise not tell a word to Arthur."

"But..."

"No Gwen, I will tell him, I swear it to you, but he is not ready."

She stared at him then,

"I think he is more ready than what you give him credit for Merlin. He has nothing of the young arrogant prat he once was, he is a King, with the most pure heart and the most noble soul I have _ever_ seen. He is well more than ready ..."

Merlin smiled, hearing her describe the man she loved and he finally turned toward the Dragon,

"Thank you Kilgarrah."

"Before you came in, young warlock; Remember that in those walls, _nothing_ is what it seems."

"What do you mean ?"

"You know Merlin, we give a great importance in names we give to things, but _not_ here."

"I don't understand..."

"Then think about it. It's the only way to save your King and ..."

"There is someone with Arthur ?" asked Gwen right away,

The Dragon nodded and started fly away,

"Someone you surely not expected to see amongst you again... But be warned, young friends, in that the future will depend only on the way you _welcome_ it."

And he left, leaving Gwen and Merlin, puzzled.

"Is he always like that ?" asked Gwen,

"Dragon's thing I suppose." sighed Merlin, "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

Arthur and Morgana were walking in the castle, but didn't meet anyone.

"Are you already came here ?" asked the King,

"No, no it's the first time..."

"I feel like ..." whispered the King before stop, "Morgana we are already came here ! We are turning in _circle_."

The witch frowned and passes by him,

"What happen to you ?" he then asked,

"I... I feel _magic_ in here ..."

"Which means ?

She turned around to her brother and their eyes met,

"Arthur, I think the castle is _enchanted_. Morgaine knew we'd attempt an escape...

She let out a small cry of terror and this time, he didn't find the courage of comforting her, for _if_ she was right, then, they were _lost_...

* * *

Merlin kept on walking when suddenly, something bothered him in his pocket. He sighed and put in hand, trying to take it but receded it right away, _burnt. _He frowned, and under Gwen's surprised stare, removed his scarf and took the bracelet he had found, earlier, in her house...

"Gwen ?"

"What is this Merlin ?"

"I found it on the ground yesterday, in your house. Do you recognize it ? I thought it could be Morgaine's but..."

She walked closer and he saw her becoming white.

"Gwen ?"

"I ... It's ... Lancelot ..."

"Sorry ?"

She looked down,

"It's the wedding gift given by Lancelot."

This time, Merlin stopped.

"Merlin ?"

"Gwen, this bracelet is ... it is _clearly_ enchanted."

She stopped at her turn.

"What ..."

"He _burn_ me when I touch it... Tell me, what did you felt for Lancelot when he came back ? "

"Relief first, then fear Arthur would be uncomfortable, I was happy he was alive."

Merlin frowned,

"And after ?"

"Oh Merlin it doesn't make _any _sense ! Why would he do that ?"

He walked closer and took her hands,

"Listen to me Gwen, this is _not _Lancelot..."

"But ..."

"No. _Listen_. The Lancelot we knew _never _came back from the dead. Morgana brought him back to life but he is nothing but a _shade._

Gwen was looking as if she was going to pass out.

"You are not _serious_, are you ?"

"And this," he said, raising the bracelet, "is covered by some magic words, without talking about that burn on you wrist, Gwen, it all sweat the _magic_ !"

She closed her eyes and he saw her inhale, exhale. Before said again,

"It's confused in my memory after," she finished by say, "As if I couldn't stop think about him, wanting to be with him and I remember ..." she stopped a few seconds and frowned, as if she was trying to remember, before suddenly opening her eyes, "I remember my _heart_ told me I only wanted Arthur with all my strenght, but something prevented me ..."

The two friends stopped and Gwen laid a hand on her mouth, chocking a sob.

"Oh my _god _Merlin..."

"I think," answered his friend, "That this _could_ be the reason..."

"But... But then I ... I _never_ ..."

"No Gwen," smiled Merlin, "No you never. _Even_ enchanted, you didn't cheat on Arthur. Your heart is as far the purest of all of them..."

A sob took her. Relief. Joy. She had to tell Arthur ... Comforting him, taking away that _shadow_ he always had in his eyes... She _didn't _cheating on him ! She was _worthy_ of his trust ! A laugh escaped her and Merlin said again,

"All is okay ?"

"Better. All is _better. _We have to hurry up, I have to tell Arthur..."

* * *

On their sides, Arthur and Morgana was keeping on walking, when they heard noise. Pulling Morgana by the arm, Arthur hid themselves in a corner of the wall and he showed her to be quiet. His mind was playing him tricks because he thought he had smelt _Guinevere_'s smell, her spring and lavender smell... He shook his head, trying to regain himself. Gwen was safe in Camelot, thank you for her. Once the noise away, they got out and Arthur whispered,

"We're not alone ..."

"How can we get out of here ?"

"Don't worry Morgana, I _will_ find a way..."

"I should as well prepare myself to death then !"

He turned around, ready to retort, but saw the teasing smile on her lips.

"Shut up _Mor_g_ana_." he answered then, smiling and he heard her laugh. It was so _good_ to be with Morgana again. To find the person he had grown up with again. To find _her _again. His thoughts went again toward the woman he tenderly loved... **Guinevere. **He hoped that she was okay, that she was safe and mainly, that she wasn't letting herself waste away. He then thought about what Morgana had told. _She _had enchanted Gwen, which means ... Guinevere _never_ cheated on him ! She had never loved anyone else but him and even left in order not to hurt him... Could he one day thank her enough ? He saw now just _how much _she was ready to sacrifice for him to be happy. Just as much as he for her ...He shook his head again, he didn't deserved her.

"Are you fighting with some imaginary flies ?" Morgana's question pulled him out of his thoughts,

"_Why_ are you asking me that ?"

"You don't stop shaking your head in all ways ! "

* * *

Merlin and Gwen just entered the Castle and already, Gwen had hallucinations, she had thought she had smelt Arthur's smell, his pine and such _himself_ smell, she couldn't _explain _... She shook her head and they resumed walking.

"Kilgharrah has said that nothing were what it seems..."

"And that names of things didn't matter in here ..."

Suddenly, they both stopped, hearing a noise behind them. Took by a weird feeling and despite Merlin's hopeless calls, Gwen walked forward, and forward, and ...

* * *

Arthur and Morgana were still walking when this one stumbled on something on the floor. Arthur turned around, with wide eyes,

"Sorry." she said, right away.

"For God's sake Morgana, can't you just _watch_ where you walk ? "

She was ready to retort something but some footsteps could be heard, making them jumped. Arthur took the young woman by the arm and they went behind the door.

* * *

Gwen walked forward again and suddenly, she felt her arm grabbed and screamed, before she recognizes the sea blue eyes in front of her.

"Oh my God, Arthur !" she breathed, throwing herself in his arms.

* * *

Arthur didn't quite understood what was happening but in two seconds, he was holding Guinevere against him, as if he was never going to let her go. When they pulled away, he saw the tears in her eyes and she laid a sweet hand on his cheeks,

"Oh my love ..." she whispered before get closer and kiss him tenderly.

Someone cleared his throat, making them jumped and Merlin was standing there, in front of them. A smile lighted up the King's face and without letting go of the woman in his arms, he patted the shoulder of his dearest friend.

"Merlin !"

"Glad to see you're still alive Dollop Head,"

"I _wont_ be, if I wouldn't had been saved."

Gwen's eyes widened from terror when she recognized the silhouette at Arthur's side.

"_Morgana_ ..." she breathed.

The young woman looked like she had wanted the ground to open up and eat her. She threw terrified look toward Merlin and Gwen, well, _more_ toward Merlin, and supplicants look toward Arthur.

"Let me explain." then said the King,

* * *

Morgaine let out a scream of pain and laid a hand on her skull, and she felt he hair all sticky at the place where blood had been. She closed her eyes, too weak to move for now and noticed those two idiots had not _tied _her... She tried to get up and failed, she had to admit, she didn't expected what had happening, she didn't thought that Arthur _could_ reach Morgana... She grunted and closed her eyes again, she was so tired...

_"But I'm tired Morgause, I don't want to play this game anymore." moaned the little girl, crossing her arms, her big sister then came in front of her,and took both her little hands in hers,_

_"Do you really think that, when the day will come, your enemies will let you rest ? No dear sister, they will throw themselves on you like hungry wolves and will try to rip your heart out !"_

_ The small girl had wide scared eyes and the first born took her then in her arms,_

_"Don't worry, I will protect you. But for that, you'll have to do something for me."_

_"What ?"_

_"Let's play this game once more. I'm almost there..."_

Morgaine's eyes opened in one shot, alert and sharp.

* * *

"Morgana and I were stuck in the same cell,"

"It doesn't explain _what_ she is doing here." said Merlin coldly and Morgana glared at him while the King said in an exasperated voice,

"Can I talk Merlin ?" the sorcerer nodded, "I _thank_ you. I was telling," and he threw a look at Merlin, clearly telling that if he spoke again, he wouldn't mind throw him by the window. "Morgaine came with her dagger and walked toward me and from her look, I could tell it was my _time_ .." he felt Guinevere squeeze her arms around him and her face buried in his neck, while his encircled her. "Morgana freed herself and while she could have run away, she knocked Morgaine. She _saved _my life. She _deserves_ a second chance. _Everyone _does."

He turned around to Morgana and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks, he slightly bowed his head toward her and she gave him a teary smile. Gwen then slowly freed herself from Arthur's embrace, not without having giving him a slight kiss on the neck first, he plunged his full love eyes in hers and she smiled, before turned around to Morgana and walked closer,

"_You _saved _him_ ? Why ?"

Morgana swallowed and looked down a few seconds,

"I have done so _many_ wrong choices Gwen, I know now... And ... " a sob took her, "If only you knew, if only all of you knew just _how much _I regret everything that I've done ! When, when Arthur offered me this second chance," she closed her eyes a few seconds then, "I understood just how much I could have been _wrong_ ... I took this chance. I took it and I'm not gonna drop it, even if I know it will be hard and that you all hate me and that you could never forgi..."

But she couldn't end her sentence. Gwen had walked forward and took her in her arms. Morgana let out a suprise scream and answered her hug, letting the tears rolling down her cheek before Gwen whispers,

"Oh my God Morgana, I didn't dare _dream_ the day you would come back to us, the day where I would see the woman I considered as a sister, come _back _to us..."

The two young woman hugged for a little while before letting go of each other. There was a familiar atmosphere, the same as this one, when Gwen had been kidnapped by Hengist and Arthur brought her back.

"Ladies," Arthur's voice cut her, "I'm afraid we'd have to go."

Gwen smiled one last time at Morgana before left toward Arthur, she took his hand and squeezed it hard, while he put an arm around her shoulder , tenderly, before laid a kiss in her curls.

"Thank you." he breathed and she smiled,

"You trust her Arthur, and as I trust _you_, then I trust her too."

He laughed and brought her closer to him. On her side, Morgana walked, trying to avoid Merlin's stare. This one didn't know _how_ to react. He couldn't just trust her. Suddenly, a sentence came back on his mind, '_Someone you surely not expected to see amongst you again... But be warned, young friends, in that the future will depend only on the way you _welcome _it_.' He had already gave up on Morgana once and she threw herself at Morgause. He _never_ forgave himself for that. And now, he had _his _chance to fix his mistakes once for all. He then stopped Morgana by the arm and she stared at him with that piece of fear in her eyes, he then lent her a hand and tried to smile, while her expression was now one of total surprise,

"I'm glad you're back amongst us Morgana." he breathed and she stared at him, trying to know if he meant it, before finally shook his hand, the hint of a smile on her lips.

"Thank you Merlin."

* * *

The four young adults resumed their walk, but seemed to sink deeper in the Castle.

"I don't _understand_ ..." muttered Arthur,

"Things are not what they seems..." muttered Merlin and Morgana stared at him, puzzled. "Let's go this way !" he said, cutting all questions, and he headed the lead of the expedition, ignoring Arthur's anger stare, who muttered something about the fact _he_ was the King ...

"I thought I lost you."

The sweet voice of Guinevere pulled him out of his thoughts and he stared down at her, she looked up, through her long lashes, before look down again.

"You will _never_ lost me Guinevere. I swear it to you."

"You can't swear me that..." he heard her voice break and felt his heart stop. He then checked that Merlin and Morgana were always walking in front of them, before stopped, grabbing Guinevere by the same time. She still didn't looked at him,

"I will _always_ be with you my love, no matter what happen," he took her hand and squeezed it before laying it on her heart, "there."

She looked up at him and he saw what he feared, tears. She pressed herself against him then, for a few seconds before pulling away and wipe her tears.

"I couldn't _bear _it if ... if anything was to happening to you."

They resumed walking and Arthur didn't answered right away.

"I'll do what has to be done to protect you. But ... you have to promise, if anything happen to me, I want you to move on Guinevere."

"I _couldn't_."

She was shaking desperately her head and again, he stopped and cupped her face in his hand, his thumbs stroking her cheeks tenderly. The tears was rolling down her face now,

"Listen to me Love, you must promise me. You _must_."

"Would you... would you move on if it was happening to _me _?"

"You know that I don't ..." he breathed, closing his eyes, the only idea of losing Guinevere in a permanent way, too much for him to bear.

"Then don't ask me to do it."

He opened his eyes and stared at her a few seconds, before sighed and kiss her slowly. They resumed their walking, one against the other, ready to face whatever will happening.

* * *

Morgaine was walking with difficulty in the corridors. They couldn't be gone. This castle was a _labyrinth_. She will find them and she will kill them. She will accomplish her revenge... Morgaine felt anger spread into her, she will start by Morgana. She had put her patience at stake for way too much time...

* * *

Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and Morgana walked through a door and find themselves in a huge room.

"Where are we ?" asked Gwen,

"It's a ritual room," answered gently Morgana, "No matter the size of magic out there, it can't reach this room for it _is_ magic itself.""

Arthur seemed to think,

"Which means ?"

"We could stay here and think of a plan ?" started Merlin,

"We don't have _time_." said Morgana, "Morgaine can arrive at any moments ! "

"But I thought you neutralized her ?"

"Knock would be the word."

"And why haven't you tied her ?"

"Merlin !" screamed Arthur, "She just tried to kill us, we didn't think that this damn castle were enchanted ! We thought we would be out in less time that it need to be said... "

"How _wrong_ you were."

They all turned around toward the voice who just spoke and with a protective gesture, Arthur put Gwen behind him and took his sword. Morgana and Merlin walked forward too.

"So, all of you are here then ?"

"You lost Morgaine..." breathed Merlin,

"Oh no Emrys, it's _where_ you're wrong about."

She walked forward again and her eyes became gold, before four dagger happens to them over but they dropped as quickly and Arthur raised his eyes to Morgana, the hand raised. It was the _second_ time she saved his life _today _...

"Oh, the great Morgana Pendragon, so, you joined their side then ? Very interesting ..." she started to walk around them, "Do you _really_ think they will forgive you ? "four others dagger came but Morgana stopped them right away.

"I don't expect someone like _you _to understand a thing about _redemption_." hissed Arthur and Morgana held back a smile.

"And what about Morgause ?" asked Morgaine and Morgana paled, " What would she tell ?"

"Morgause was a heartless demon" hissed again Arthur but Morgana had paled and another four daggers were coming ...

...

...

"MERLIN!" screamed Arthur, opening wide eyes, walking away from his friend, the hand raised, the daggers on the ground. "What ... what..."

Morgana looked down, Gwen too, a few seconds, before Morgaine said,

"So you didn't know ? Your great friend, a _sorcerer_."

"It ... It can't be, Merlin tell her that this is not _possible_."

But Merlin didn't answered, he saw the tears in his best friend's eyes and could not hold his.

"I'm _so_ sorry Arthur..."

"No."

"I wanted to tell you..."

"_No_."

"I only used it in order to _protect_ you ..."

Arthur stared at him, the anger spread into his body, when he heard Guinevere's voice whisper in his ear,

"I beg you Arthur, _remember_."

He turned around toward her and saw Morgana watch him with interest, while Morgaine seemed to enjoy it a lot.

"_Remember_," she said again, "All those incurables wounds whose you survived, _remember_ all those branches falling on opponents, _remember _all those times you came to me, saying you felt like someone was _protecting_ you..."

"_Mer_lin ?" asked the King and Gwen sketched a smile, stroking his forearm,

"Yes Arthur, _Merlin_. He is not just a servant, nor a incredible and loyal friend, but he _protected_ you Arthur. He protected _all_ of us..."

Morgana paled. _Almost_ all. And then, suddenly, all went clear. Merlin's priority had always been Arthur's safety. And what if ... What if _that _day, he had poisonned _her _in order to save _him_... But why her ? _Why _? She saw Arthur calm down, his face went to pure gratitude. He walked closer to Merlin and the young sorcerer didn't moved. Arthur looked one last time toward Guinevere, then his friend, and she saw his chest rise at a high rate before he, in a quick gesture, took her in his arms briefly, patting his back. Arthur then receded and wiped his tears, while Merlin's eyes widened.

"My old _friend_... All those times I had been saved, all those times _you_ saved me... I see it now, all that you have done, for _me_, for _Camelot_...

Merlin's cheek were filled by tears as the men were standing face to face.

"I wanted to say, something I never say to you before... _thank you_."

Some applause were heard behind them, and they all jumped. In the shock of the revelation, they had _forgotten_ the danger in which they was ...

"I'm bored." said suddenly Morgaine, "And when I'm bored..."

Her eyes became gold and a golden dagger was sent toward Morgana but the young woman, upset by what she thought she had found out about _that_ day when Merlin poisonned her and all changed in her mind, didn't see anything ... Then, all happen quickly. She vaguely heard Arthur screamed her name, then she felt dragging back and this time, she heard _Guinevere_ screamed... When she turned around, she felt freeze in the bottom of herself.

"_No_..." she whispered, "no... no no no no no no..."

"ARTHUR !" screamed Guinevere, throwing herself at his side.

On his side, Merlin stared at his friend. His friend who just _accept_ him, a sword in the stomach, the head on his fiancée's knees, he saw Morgana throw herself at his side too, with horrified eyes and he saw Morgaine, _laughing_. And then ... then he felt _something_. something foreign, which came from the bottom of himself... Something _strong_. Something _powerful. _Something... _magical._

* * *

So ? I really had a bad day and I hope you will like this chapter... A lot happens again, Arthur and Gwen ? Merlin and Morgana ? Morgana and Gwen ? Arthur and Morgana ? Morgaine ? What did you think of Merlin reveal ? I hope you weren't disapointed, in my head, Gwen was here to remind Arthur of all Merlin had done to him so he doesn't waste his time in foolish anger ... Gwen learn that she had been enchanted ?

Oh, I guess you hate me for what I did, isn't it ? I hope not ;) What do you think will happen ?

I really hope, you had a great time, and a better day that I had !

Keep Safe :)


	13. Chapter 13

Slightly Changes.

What if Gwen, feeling herself irresistibly drawn by Lancelot had decided to leave Camelot, leave Arthur _before_ cheating on him ? How does the King would have react ? Would have he let the love of his life go away from him ? Would the Morgana's evil plan operates in this case ? The true love that share Arthur and Guinevere, could it survive to a _true_ break up ? Would have it been the good answer ? In this version, set during 4x09, after Arthur's proposing, Lancelot come back and the enchanted gift this late gave to Gwen. This one decided to leave all that matter for her, including the man she loves more than anything, because of feelings she thought dead forever ...

Hello :) Here I am with chapter 13, it's very late here so I'm sorry, I'm too tired to really speak ^^ As always, I wanted to thank you, thanks all of my readers, followers, reviewer ! For this chapter, thanks to pwsm88,Cowboy's Lover Dimitri No,LHC1 and larasmith for their amazing review :)

**XIII.**

Suddenly, a bright light lighted them and Morgaine lost her smile. Gwen and Morgana turned around in a same time and a scream escaped them. _Merlin_. It was Merlin who litteraly shone...

* * *

"What happen ?" whispered Arthur,

Gwen let out a whimper then, and with a shaking hand, she pushed some damp hair away from his forehead,

"Nothing my love, Nothing. Keep your strenght, don't tired yourself talking..."

"Guinevere ..." he breathed, "I want you to know..."

"No." she interrupted him and he plunged his bright blue eyes in hers, "We will, we will save you."

She threw a hopeless look toward Morgana, who returned it, before laid her eyes on her brother and took one of his hand,

"Why did you do that, you arrogant _prat_... _Why_ ?"

A slight smile escaped the King and he closed his eyes a few seconds, the tiredness heavier by the minutes.

"Morgana... You saved my life _twice_, I couldn't letting you be the hero ! I..." he coughed then and Gwen was horrified seeing blood coming out of his mouth,

"Shush Arthur," she then said, stroking his hair again, "All will be _allright_..."

* * *

"You lost Morgaine."

He opened his eyes and saw her stared at him, frightened.

"You _lost_." he said again in a cold voice and then screamed some words in a foreign language and the young woman was thrown away, in the other corner of the room. He walked closer, slowly, and saw her, keeping her eyes open with difficulty,

"All I wanted ..." she whispered, "was to revenge my sister."

Merlin shook his head and in the light who was still surrounding him, she saw a strange shadow and gasped. Merlin turned around but didn't saw anything. Morgana raised a scared finger toward him,

"You... An old man... _behind_ you ... As if he were .. a _part_ of you."

Merlin then smile, but not to her.

"An old friend." was all he said.

At this time, he felt a danger come to him and in a flicker of a look, he stopped it.

"Do you really _think_ you can beat me ? " he then asked, "I'm the greatest sorcerer of _all _time."

Merlin wasn't someone arrogant. But she had hurt his best friend. She had hurt his brother of heart. She had gone way too _far . _She _must _pay.

* * *

"I'm so sorry ..."

"Morgana..."

"For all that I've done. You _can't_ die." she then whispered, "You give me a second chance Arthur... There will never be another like you..."

"You're gonna be okay my dear sister, you're a Pendragon, a warrior. I _trust _you.

She let out a sob and he squeezed Morgana's hand before take Guinevere's and laid it against his heart, she had to hold on a cry when she felt it beat weakly,

"Guinevere..." he whispered,

With horror, the two women had noticed that when Arthur closed his eyes, it closed a little longer each time...

"I'm here..." she said in a small voice,

"Remember your promise.."

"I didn't promised anything."

He squeezed her hand harder,

"I love you. I..." he winced with the pain, "I want you to be happy..."

"Arthur..."

She sobbed hysterically and couldn't calm herself. Arthur then opened the eyes with difficulty and in a superhuman effort and especially painful, he raised a hand toward her nape, drawing her toward him. Their lips met and Gwen closed her eyes, printing the reminder of this warm and tender lips she loved above anything... They pulled away and his hand fell, while she whispered against his lips,

"I will always love you..."

A slight smile lighted up his face and he squeezed her hand harder. Gwen looked at Morgana and she raised a hand, squeezing Gwen's knee while this one laid her free hand on her mouth.

* * *

"Emrys..."

Merlin looked at her a few seconds, then raised his hand toward her,

"I'm sorry Morgaine..."

The young woman raised her hand but too weak after Morgana's blow and her fall, she sighed and dropped it. Tears in his eyes, Merlin waited a few seconds again, he had _neve_r killed in cold blood, with someone who was too weak to _defend_ herself... Suddenly, he screamed and fell on his knees, a dagger planted on his calf and he screamed with pain while Morgaine got up,"

"Did you _really_ thought I would go without a fight ? "

"Oh." smirked Merlin and she frowned, "I wasn't expecting less of you. "

And on this words, he looked up at her and she saw his eyes gold before falling on the ground, dead. Merlin then felt a huge tiredness seize him and he fell on the ground, the light leaving him. He winced feeling the pain in his calf but, hearing Gwen's and Morgana's whimpers, his heart stopped. Arthur was right there_, dying_. Crawling, he then joined them...

* * *

"I _beg_ you..." whispered Gwen, approaching her face toward his and Morgana stared at them, helpless, letting them enjoy the last few moments together they had, "You have to hang on Love ..."

"Guine..." he said hardly, his breathing had quickened, he was pale, way too pale...

"You can't die. I need _you_."

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. With difficulty, Arthur then opened his eyes, a few seconds, feeling himself leave, to look at the woman he loved more than anything else in the world. He found the strenght to smile, before his eyes closed ... Morgana let out a scram, seeing him plunging into unconsciousness and Gwen totally freaked out,

"Arthur ? ARTHUR ?" she stroked his hair, his forehead, his cheeks, his face, "My love ? No. No..." she sobbed and then turned herself, "Merlin ? MERLIN ?"

"I'm here Gwen."

Merlin looked at his friend and tears pricked at his eyes. No. It cannot be. He didn't even say _goodbye_ to him...

"Do something..." Gwen's voice broke, "You have to save him."

Merlin looked down,

"I had no power on this advanced wound Gwen. I... I'm sorry...

"No."

"I..."

"But _I_ do." breathed Morgana in a barely audible voice,

Gwen and Merlin turned around toward her at the same time. Morgana was staring at Arthur, with a decided face, eyes shinning with determination.

"You can't mean _that_," breathed Merlin, "It's way too dangerous..."

"It doesn't matter if it can bring him back !" then moaned Gwen, pasting her forehead on one of the one she loved...

A tear rolled down Morgana's cheek and she turned toward Merlin,

"You know I _can_ do it."

"Morgana..."

"I just need an extra-energy."

"You can't do that ! " interrupted Merlin, "You could let it your life..."

"Arthur had give me a chance Merlin, he _already_ had given back life to me at the moment, in this dark cell, he showed me a way toward the light. He _sacrificed_ his life for me. If there is, if only _one_ way to bring him back, I'm in."

Merlin nodded, seriously.

"Take mine." breathed Gwen, getting up of his beloved's body, his pulse was weak, they had to hurry up...

"What are you talking about ?"

"Borrow my energy."

"Gwen," said Merlin gently, "You could die..."

" BUT I DON'T _CARE_ ! " shouted then Gwen, looking up and they both saw the hopelessness in there. "I _can't _let him die. Without him, my life don't _deserve_ to be lived..."

Morgana nodded and lent a hand toward Gwen who took it without hesitation, before the witch put it on Arthur's heart.

"It's an old ritual Gwen, that I learnt with Morgause, on the Isle of the Blessed. It could only be done by High Priestess of the Old Religion and I have to warn you, I'm not sure to be _powerful _enough to succeed..."

Gwen tried to choke out a sob before say, in a broken voice, her eyes didn't leaving Arthur.

"I _beg_ you."

Morgana agreed and closed her eyes,

"Wait !" exclaimed Merlin and she opened them, staring at him with disbelief while he lent her a hand. "I don't have much, but I could be useful..."

For the first time in years, she smiled _genuinely_ at him and took his hand, before put it on the top of Gwen's and hers. Morgana then closed her eyes, trying to _feel_ the magic in her... Some weird words came out of her mouth, and she repeated them again and again,but nothing seemed to happen... She focused _harder_ and resumed. This time, she felt herself thrill with energy and a halo of light surrounded them, letting a cry of surprised escape Gwen's mouth. Finally, Morgana let go of their hands and had to rely on the floor, exhausted.

"Are you okay ?" whispered Merlin, laying a hand on her shoulder, "You just did something very _brave_ ..."

She looked up, her vision blurred, and saw him very pale, he too, ready to pass out.

"Did it worked ?" she noticed her voice were hoarse all of a sudden.

Gwen laid Arthur's head gently on the floor and then went lay a ear on Arthur's heart, searching for a pulse. She got up and Morgana whimpered while Merlin felt himself die. Something just _broken up _in Gwen's eyes while she let out a scream and buried her face in Arthur's chest. Hoping to disappear in it. Forever. He _couldn't _be dead. Merlin couldn't hold back the sob that took him, same as Morgana, and the three of them was standing there, crying the man they all lost...

...

...

...

...

"Guinevere..." a weak voice could be heard

Gwen got up right away, her breathing quickening, hope seizing her...

"_Arthur_ ?" she breathed and she thought she would die when his eyelids opened, letting see his wonderful blue eyes which directly landed on her.

"_My_ Guinevere ..."

Some hysterical sobs took her, from joy this time. And she looked toward her two friends, in who the tears of joy had remplaced the tears of mourn too.

"You _did_ it..." she breathed toward Morgana, who didn't believed her eyes.

Arthur turned his face toward his sister and smiled at her,

"You saved me _again_, didn't you ?"

"Actually, everyone did..." she answered, modestly.

"Thank you, Morgana."

A teary laugh was then give him and he turned his attention toward Merlin,

"Are you _crying_ _Mer_lin ?"

"I've got... a dust in the eye."

"A big dust then,"

"Yes."

"In both of your eyes ?"

"Shut up Dollop Head." breathed Merlin and he couldn't help the affected laugh that escaped his lips.

Arthur laughed too and tried to sit, helped by Guinevere. Once at her level, he laid his hands on her cheeks and she plunged her brown eyes in his, her heart didn't quite succeed to believe he was there, in front of her, _alive_.

"My love," he whispered before leant in slowly and kiss her tenderly, "I'm _here_..." And then, he felt her shake, shake from all her being and she crumbled, in his arms. Crying the fear she had had, crying of relief, nestling herself in his comforting arms...

* * *

Arthur looked at Gwen, nestling against his chest, her little body glued to his, a hand on his heart, as if for checking it was _still_ beating. He tenderly smiled at that and looked at the other side, seeing Morgana, asleep too, the more serene look she had had for years. He searched for his best friend and found him, at the window. Arthur then laid a small kiss on Gwen's forehead and pulled away slightly from her, trying not to wake up her. He got up, and still without a noise,walked toward his friend.

"Merlin ?"

"I think I know how to get out of here. The doors _aren't_ doors. In order to getting out," he opened a window and they both let out a little cry of surprise, seeing a stair in front of them, "we just have to open a _window_." he ended, closing it. He then turned toward Arthur, "I'm sorry Arthur, for not having told you earlier."

"Why didn't you tell me ?" asked sadly the King,

"I didn't want to put you in a harsh situation..."

The King smiled and looked down. When he looked up, he saw Merlin look at Morgana.

"What will you do with her ?"

"I think Morgana _proved _she was worthy of our trust Merlin, she brought me back from the dead..."

"You weren't _exactly_ dead." corrected Merlin,

"Perhaps, but I would be if she had not saved my life. So, I'll forgive her, openly. And I will make her a Lady of Camelot again."

"And what about..." Merlin hesitated, "_magic_ ?"

He saw Arthur swallowed and whispered in a barely audible voice before go away toward Guinevere, who was fussing in her sleep,

"Well... _maybe_ it's time the laws _change_."

He left and guessed, even without seeing it, the _stupid_ smile on Merlin's face.

* * *

Arthur quickly got closer to Guinevere and squeezed her in his arms,

"I'm here. I'm here my love, you have had a nightmare but everything's okay..."

She slowly opened her eyes and again, laid a hand on his heart, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Everything will be fine Guinevere, it's over." he whispered and he felt her nestling against him, before she whispered at her, as to convince herself after all they've been through,

"It's _over_..."

* * *

The next morning, Morgana woke up first and smiled, seeing her friends still asleep. Her _friends_ ? Was she really _allowed_ to call them that ? Had she really the _right_, after all she had done ? The best she could do now, was leave, leave and make herself forget. Have a quiet life, maybe find the Druids, try to find the person she was once again... She then got up and wiped a tear on her cheek before head toward the door.

"Where are you going ?"

She turned around to see Arthur behind her, Guinevere by his side, Merlin behind.

"I... I thought you were sleeping."

"This doesn't answer my question Morgana," he said gently,

She looked down.

"I don't want to be a burden for you. And I ... don't _deserve_ ..." her voice broke by the tears,

"Morgana..." he breathed, before walking toward her a little, "You saved my life. You're as to render thanks as Merlin..."

"So, I'm to render thanks ?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and Morgana let a small sad laugh escaped her lips

"Anyway, and I think that everybody in here will _agree_ with what I have to say," he said, turning briefly toward the two person by his side, "I want you to come back to Camelot with us."

"But... But..."

"No Morgana, you will be openly forgive."

"No Arthur..."

"I'm the King dear sister, I do what I want to do. And he please me, having you by my side.

She looked up at him, then at Gwen who sweetly smiled, and toward Merlin, who nodded. She then let her eyes fall on Arthur again and a sob of joy took her while she threw herself at his brother's arms. He laughed and squeezed her, before they pull away.

"Thank you _so_ much. You wont regret this. I... I will be the most _loyal _person you have ever seen !"

"I know Morgana." smiled the King,"And even better, I don't doubt it for a second."

* * *

They were all ready to leave, Gwen was holding Arthur's hand tight in hers, continuing to be amazed of its _heat_, continuing to be amazed of having him by her side, _alive_... Merlin opened the window and at the moment when Arthur was pulling her at the opening, she made him sign to go first, he looked at her, puzzled and suddenly, seeing Morgana behind, he understood. They _understood_ each other. He then leant in and kissed her knuckles he was holding, before join Merlin. Gwen walked toward Morgana, and they walked side by side, before pass through the opening.

"I couldn't thank you enough for what you did..."

Morgana slightly shook her head,

"Gwen..."

"No Morgana. You brought Arthur back to me."

The look of the young woman laid on the man she loved, busy in bullied Merlin, a few steps in front of them and she felt her heart overwhelmed by gratitude toward the young witch.

"What ... what you did..." she felt tears pricked at her eyes, "You _returned _him to me and ... you ... you can't know _how much _I ..." she sighed deeply, "I _couldn't_ have lived without him. What you just did Morgana," she looked at the young woman, who returned her stare, tears in her eyes too. "It erased absolutely everything that happened between us. The counters are _reset_."

"Wh... What ?"

"You heard me, and I talk in the name of everyone. We could _never _thank you enough for what you did. So, it's like the last years didn't exist..."

"You can't do that ..." breathed Morgana, "All... All those _things_ that I've done..."

Gwen stopped and took her friend's hands,

"Passed Morgana. Passed and nothing but _passed_."

Morgana smiled then and understood, understood that in taking Arthur's chance, she had _finally_ made the _right_ choice.

* * *

Finally, following Merlin's advised counsels, they achieved the Castle door and once outside, all breathed. It was over, _truly_ over ...They walked a little and made a fire, preparing the camp for the night, before start a rough walk toward Camelot. Arthur and Guinevere left searching for some wood, an excuse to spend some time together, while Merlin and Morgana found themselves in front of the fire, _alone_ for the first time.

"Merlin..." started Morgana, hesitant.

"No." interrupted Merlin, "Me first, Morgana,I ... I'm sorry for what I did to you this day, in the throne room. But I have to explain... Morgause, Morgause had enchanted you, and _you_ were the cause of the spell and I ... I couldn't let Arthur die... I should have find another way but I didn't had the time and I know it doesn't change a thing but... I am _truly_ sorry."

"I know..." breathed Morgana, and when he stared at her, her bright emerald eyes was again filled with tears, "I got it." she looked down, "Too late but ... I understood _why_ you did what you did."

A slight silence came before Morgana whispered, in a barely audible voice,

"Why... Why didn't you told me Merlin ?"

He sighed. _Why_ ? He had not the answer himself. But he knew, deep in himself, that things would have been _different_ if he had told her his secret, if he had helped her, if he had showed her that magic could be a force for _good._

"I don't know Morgana..."

"I understand." she said then, and she truly did.

* * *

Arthur and Gwen was walking, side by side, in a comforting silence, her nestled against him. Finally, he stopped and stared at her,

"What happen ? " she asked, worried, "Are you ok ?"

He tenderly smiled and put a curl back behind her ear before stroke her cheek,

"Everything's allright my love. Just... I _really _intend to marry you, you know.

She smiled and leant against his hand,

"Without interruption ? Without drama ?"

"I swear it to you." he laughed, "Just _you_" he got closer, "And _me_" a little more, "_Forever..." _she smiled and he closed the gap between them in a tender kiss. However, it turned passionate when she tied her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. Her tongue traced the contour of his lips and he grunted, a hand on her waist, the other still on her cheek, parting his waiting lips for her. "_Gui_ne_vere_..." he whispered when they pulled away and this _way_ he had to say her name made her melt, and she kissed him again, gluing her little body against his.

"You'd better stop that..." he breathed and he saw a glint of teasing in his fiancées's eyes, she slipped her hand from his neck to his chest, and he closed his eyes,

"What ? _That_ ?"

She slipped her hand a little more and it felt on his trousers' waistband...

"Guinevere..." he whispered and she couldn't tell if it was a request for continuing or stopping. She slightly laughed and he opened his eyes, and seeing those blue eyes so full by desire, she swallowed with difficulty. He got closer and kissed her jaw, then her neck, whispering sensually, "Because after, I'm not sure I will be able to _stop_ myself."

She shivered in the tone of his voice and laid a hand on his hair,

"I'm not sur _I_ want you to stop..." she muttered, and she heard him laugh slightly against her neck, more a chuckle actually, before he got up, against his will.

"I want our first time together to be _perfect_, and even if the idea of here isn't that bad..." she blushed and he nuzzled his nose with hers, "I want to make love to you _properly_ first..." she blushed even more and kissed him, in order for him not to see her, her heart beating way too fast. My God, did he noticed the effect he had on her with just his _voice_ ? They returned to the fire camp, hand in hand, the wood forgotten, the head full with delicious promises... Once arrived, they stopped a few seconds and Arthur laid an arm around his fiancée's shoulder, bringing her closer to him while she laid a hand on his chest. They watched as Merlin was trying to shape the smoke with his powers, making it look like a Dragon, well, _trying_ to making it look like a Dragon, and they saw Morgana watched him with an amused smile. Arthur looked at Guinevere and she raised his chocolate's eyes toward him,

"I love you." he breathed,

"I love you too Arthur, more than anything in the world."

He smiled and she buried her face in his shoulder while he kissed her hair, before Morgana's clear _laugh_ échoed in the forest. The two lovers turned around immediatly toward the scene, where Merlin was, covered in soot,and Morgana laughed, and laughed...

"I hadn't heard her laugh so genuinely in years..." whispered Arthur, seeing his sister truly laugh, a _true _and _genuine_ laugh.

"What will you do about magic ?" asked him Guinevere,

Arthur seemed to think and his eyes landed on the man he considered as his brother, his bestfriend.

"Merlin saved my life more time than I could say, Morgana just did it. They proved me that magic _could_ be a force for goodness. I'm going to do what my father was never brave enough to ..."

Gwen looked up at him and saw his decided eyes, she was so _proud _of him right now...

"I'm going to restore magic in Camelot."

* * *

So ? ARTHUR'S ALIVE ! :D I couldn't make him die, truly, I just couldn't. I'm totally lost for happy ending ... I think I can't do otherwise ^^ Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, really, Morgana saving Arthur ? Merlin killing Morgaine ? Arthur and Morgana ? Merlin and Morgana talk ? Morgana and Gwen talk ? Arthur and Gwen ? Arthur's decisions ? The next chapter is the WEDDING CHAPTER :D Ahah, but as I'm not here this week end, either it will be update friday morning if I can or monday...

I hope you had a great time my friend,

Keep Safe :)


	14. Chapter 14

Slightly Changes.

What if Gwen, feeling herself irresistibly drawn by Lancelot had decided to leave Camelot, leave Arthur _before_ cheating on him ? How does the King would have react ? Would have he let the love of his life go away from him ? Would the Morgana's evil plan operates in this case ? The true love that share Arthur and Guinevere, could it survive to a _true_ break up ? Would have it been the good answer ? In this version, set during 4x09, after Arthur's proposing, Lancelot come back and the enchanted gift this late gave to Gwen. This one decided to leave all that matter for her, including the man she loves more than anything, because of feelings she thought dead forever ...

**Hey :) I know, I'm so SORRY for the late...For apologize, here a BIG chapter !This is the LAST chapter and I can't believe it's really happening... I'm so sad to leave my characters, I love them and I love you readers ! I will write an epilogue at this story though :) I wanted to thank all the readers, the followers, and the people who add in favourites ! For this chapter, thanks to somegirlinthisworld,pwsm88,larasmith,Kohimoana,Cow boy's Lover Dimitri No 1,LHC1 and megan for their AMAZING review :) and thank to somegirlinthisworld for following me ! THANK YOU EVERY ONE !**

**I wanted to answer to megan : "Ahaha, I'm glad you dont think I'm cruel anymore ! ;) Thanks for your review :) "**

_**IMPORTANT :**__** RATING M FOR GOOD REASONS IN THIS** CHAPTER..._

**XIV.**

A few days later, they reached Camelot's area and they felt Morgana tensed, Arthur walked closer to her and squeezed her shoulder gently,

"Everything's gonna be allright Morgana..."

She looked up and stared at him, before her eyes drift on Merlin's comforting smile, she nodded, slowly, and they resumed their walk. Arthur and Gwen, as always, were walking side by side, her hand in his.

"When do you want us to be married ?" he then breathed and she smiled,

"Would you be impatient _my lord _?"

He laughed and pulled her closer to him before tenderly breath in her ear,

"What would you say of tomorrow ?"

"Arthur !" she screamed, pulling herself away, "Tomorrow ?"

"Yes. I've been waiting long enough. I want you to be my wife, _tomorrow_."

Gwen stared at him, then watch in front of her, seeming to think, before she squeezed his hand harder,

"Tomorrow it shall be then."

He smiled, glad to have won this battle, and learnt in, kissing her cheek slowly.

* * *

"You don't have to be scared Morgana,"

"Of course not, the number one enemy, walking in the citadel, I guess I should feel particularly _at ease_."

"I didn't told that."

They walked in silence before he adds, slowly,

"Arthur will forgive you, everything will be in order, I promise."

She smiled then, gently, before whispered,

"In waiting, people of this Kingdom still want my skin ..."

* * *

They walked all the four and people couldn't hold back their surprise, some tried to walk closer, to even throw themselves on Morgana and this one screamed but something keeping them away, an invisible wall... _Merlin_. She turned around and smiled genuinely to him, he smiled back and Arthur walked forward,

"All of you listen to me. An official announcement will be done in the day that Morgana Pendragon have officially been _forgiven_ for _all_ of her crimes in exchange of her loyalty toward the Kingdom. Any violent act or barbarian toward her, would be heard as treason."

He then resumed his walk, didn't paying attention to the lot of whispers punctuating their passing. Once at the Castle, they saw Mithian and Paul, running toward them,

"Oh my God Arthur !" screamed the young Princess, "I thought you were dead and..." a scream escaped her when she recognized Morgana.

"_You_..." grunted Paul, picking his sword, raising it, preparing himself at strike it down on the young witch... But his blade encountered another. He raised his eyes and saw Arthur, "But..."

"Let me explain. Come inside."

He showed them the door and Paul stayed amazed by what just happened, seeing that, Mithian gently took his hand and brought him with her in the corridors. Once inside, Arthur said again,

"Morgana proved herself to be worthy to our trust."

"And how's that ?" asked nastily Paul, "She deserves the stake for all that she have done..."

"Morgana saved my life Paul." and he saw the young man stare at him with wide eyes while Mithian was frowning, "_Once_ when we escaped the dungeon, a _second_ time while we were facing Morgaine and a _third_ time when I was dying. She _deserves_ a second chance."

"Are you all fine with that ?" whispered Paul toward the two others person,

Gwen walked forward and tied her fingers with Arthur's, making him look tenderly toward her.

"Yes Paul. I _saw _her did it, the spell could have killed her but she saved Arthur. She deserves a second chance and you know it"

Paul looked at them, seeming not wanting to believe it, before glared at Morgana and leave. Mithian stared at them, still frowning, before left too, slowly. Arthur sighed and felt Guinevere tightened her hold on his hand, he then turned around toward Merlin and Morgana,

"Merlin, summon me the Councel, summon me the people, I want to make an officiel announcement, as soon as possible."

Merlin nodded then walked away, before the King turned around toward Morgana.

"You can join your Chamber Morgana, you'll be safe there, I promise to you."

She weakly smiled and started walk away, before ask in a small voice,

"Did you really kept my room ?"

He slowly smiled and nodded.

* * *

Once in his chamber, Arthur ran a hand in his hair and sighed.

"Arthur ?"

He turned around, surprised. In all this mess, he haven't even seen that Gwen had followed him.

"Guinevere ?"

He walked closer and took her hands tenderly, stroking the palms of her hands with his thumb.

"I ..."

But she never got to finish, he had pulled her toward him, laying impetuously his lips on hers. Gwen let a small moan escaped her lips and answered his kiss, tying her arms around his neck. Arthur laid his hands on her waist and she didn't quite understood _how_, but in a few seconds, she found herself sit on the table, him settle between her legs, kissing her more and more impetuously... His kisses lowered in her neck and she closed her eyes, pushing on his head for him to continue what he was doing. Arthur grunted against her skin and she thought she would become crazy, without really think about it, Gwen raised the tip of his navy blue shirt and without opposing much more of a resistance, he passed it above his head and the cloth fell on the ground. Gwen stared at him, amazed, his blue eyes darkened by desire and love, his muscled chest, his blond hairs which covered him slightly and seemed to lower until... She was cut off in her thought when he took one of her hand and laid it on his chest that she loved so much. Oh, she knew this chest, she had cured it a lot of times, but tonight, he was _hers_. She smiled and started passe her hand over his body, discovering every aspect, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the hands of the woman he loved, on his body. He got closer again and kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth, making her melt , before he kissed her jaw, her collarbone, and keep going toward her shoulder, he pushed a little her sleeve, denuding entirely her shoulder and laid his lips there, and when she felt his tongue against her neck, she moaned. My God she _loved_ his lips on her skin ! He sneaked his hands in her back, and reached her corset, and his agile fingers started to untie it, when someone knocked at the door, his fingers stopped what they were doing right away.

"Don't come." he muttered without stop kissing all the parts of Gwen he could reach, she let out a small cry when he found a sensitive spot on her body, and he decided to stay there.

"Sire," Merlin's voice could be heard, and Arthur sighed, "Whatever you are doing, whatever you and _Gwen_ are doing..."

"SHUT UP MERLIN !" screamed then Arthur and Gwen jumped, making him laugh.

"They all are waiting for you."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"The people, the Council, they are waiting your speech..."

"I said, I'll be there in a minute."

They heard Merlin leave, muttering about some King who was nothing but a Cabbage Head, and they both laughed. Arthur then turned around toward Gwen and sticked himself to her, her hands still on his chest.

"I'm sorry I got a little carried away.." he whispered, stroking his nose with hers,

"Not me." she breathed and blushed.

"Guinevere..." he grunted squeezing her a little harder, and once more, she bit her lips, trying to hold back a moan of desire at feeling him so _close_...

"Are you looking forward to the wedding ?"

"I'm looking forward a lot of things..." he said sensually, kissing her tenderly, and she smiled again, lovingly.

"You should go..."

"Come with me."

"Arthur..."

"You'll be my Queen, I need your support by my side."

He walked away a little, took his shirt and put it on, while Gwen was putting her dress on too, and then, he lent her a hand. She stared at him, hesitant, before finally take it. She saw the radiant smile light up the face of her handsome King and couldn't prevent her thoughts for taking some... _inapropriate_ ways.

* * *

"And that is why," ended the King in the complete silence of his people and all of the members of the Council, puzzled for some, furious for others, after he had told them in details all that happened.

"This is why, I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, I officially declare Morgana Pendragon, my sister, daughter of my late father the King Uther Pendragon, _forgiven_."

The crowd then fussing and Arthur raised a arm to make them quiet, he then lent a hand toward Morgana, who took it with hesitation, and he pulled her in front of the crowd.

"Lady Morgana Pendragon, _friend_ of Camelot."

For a few seconds, none a reaction. Then, little by little, some applause could be heard, people who had know the Morgana ready at everything for them, the _old_ Morgana, then the applauses spread and soon, all of the people were applauding with heartily, the Lady of Camelot found again... Morgana couldn't hold back tears of joy this time and after having kiss her hand gently, Arthur let her go. He then raised his hand, asking for silence again,

"I have another announcement to make." said the King seriously, "In reason of the late events..." he seemed to hesitate and Gwen saw the blue of his eyes take a determinate look, "I will allow magic in Camelot."

A fly could have been heard. Not a noise. "Under control obviously," said Arthur again, "I think, contrary to my father, that the magic _can_ be a force of good. Morgana proved me that," he slightly bowed toward his sister, who smiled tenderly at him, "And..." Arthur swallowed, "my servant and friend, Merlin."

Merlin opened wide eyes and looked at Arthur. But the King, resumed,

"All of this years, he had looked after me, knowing he risked his life if I was to learn who he truly was ..." he turned toward Merlin, pink of proud and hapiness, "Thank you." He turned toward his people again, "It is why today, Morgana wont be the only one raised in a high rank of the Court."

A smile stretched his face, as to Morgana's and Gwen's, while Merlin felt his heart fastened,

"I officially declare, Merlin, Councellor of the King, with, as an added task, control the use of magic."

This time, the crowd exploded in applauses and shouts of proud and love for this King so kind they deeply loved and Merlin, which everyone knew and loved. The people present on the balcony left and Arthur dismissed the opponents of what he had just said, making them clearly understood in an 'Arthur' way, that _he_ was the King and wouldn't take any comments from them. He reached his friends and Morgana kissed his cheek, thanking him, before he turned toward Merlin,

"What did you just do ?"

"What I had to Merlin,' smiled Arthur, lending him a hand,

A smile lighted up Merlin's face and he shook the hand before say,

"So, I'm not _this_ useless then ?"

Arthur didn't answered right away but took Gwen's sweet hand in his first, before starting to leave,

"It _seems_ that by _moments_, you have some... _interesting _thoughts."

* * *

Later, after having deal with a lot of things, speak to a lot of people and answered to a lot of questions, Arthur carried Guinevere back to her home, it was dark outside and he loved to feeling her snuggle against him in order to get more warm. They stopped in front of her house and she turned around, smiling,

"Do you want to come in ?"

She saw him smile and kissed her slowly, before whisper against her lips,

"I'm not sure it would be a _great_ idea..."

"A control question again ?"

"Guinevere, do I have to remind you that _you_ were the one who had quickly get me rid of my shirt ? "

She blushed then and a tender smile lighted up the King's face, he stroked her cheek slowly while she was muttering, more for herself than other thing,

"You're probably right..."

They stayed for a few seconds, one against the other.

"I still can't believe ," then said again Gwen, "that after all we've been through, our wedding is finally tomorrow..."

"Me neither my love," he smiled, burying his face on her hair,

She looked up toward him and kissed him tenderly,

"I should go home."

"Probably..."

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to come in ?"

"_Gui_ne_vere_ !" he laughed and she laughed with him, then he laid her hands on his mouth and kissed her knuckles lovingly, "See you tomorrow my love,"

"I'll be the girl in white."

He laughed again and kissed her, before walk away. Gwen stared at him while he left, her handsome King, before finally come in her house, ready to face the longest night of her life.

* * *

Gwen opened her eyes, didn't remembering have fall asleep. She rubbed her eyes and screamed, seeing _someone_ in her chair...

* * *

When Merlin arrived, Arthur was dressed, and he was sat on his desk, adjusting some details.

"Impatient, aren't we ?"

The King dropped his plume and left it on the table, trying to force himself eating something.

"You can't know just _how_ much..."

* * *

"Princess !" screamed Gwen, laying a hand on her heart, "you scared me."

"Excuse me," smiled the young woman, "And I beg you Gwen, called me Mithian. You are soon to be a _Queen_..."

* * *

The trumpets rang in Camelot, announcing the imminent coming of the bride... Arthur tried to force himself to breathe, feeling his heart beat in his head. He saw the comforting smile of Merlin and Morgana, but couldn't smile back. His eyes stared at the door, waiting to see the woman he loved more than anything in the world...

* * *

In front of the door, Gwen squeezed Elyan's arm a little harder,

"Afraid ?"

"Not in the slightlest.." she breathed,

He smiled and kissed her temple before the doors opened.

* * *

The doors started to open and at the moment he saw her, Arthur lost all capacity of thinking for good. His lips slightly opened and he saw her blush, lowering her eyes shyly a few seconds before she looks up toward him. She was _splendid_. Her curly hair was hurtling her shoulders, the diadem on the top of it, her dress revealed her shoulders too, marked her tiny waist and was making her look like a mermaid, or an angel, he wasn't quite sure yet... Elyan let go of his sister's hand, which he slowly kissed before, in a symbolic way, put it on Arthur's. Their eyes met then. Chocolate in Ocean blue. She was facing him and he stroked the back of her hands with his thumbs, staring tenderly at her. Gwen felt herself melt, he _never_ had look at her in this way... She loved this look, so tender, so lover, so happy. She was perfectly conscious that her eyes must reflect the same love for him, the man who won her heart... The priest started to speak but none of them was listening to him, too lost in their soul mates. She saw Arthur's gorgeous lips start to move and the sound reached her ears,

"I do."

A warm spread on Gwen's heart and she couldn't hold back a tear from fall of her eyes. Hypnotised by her future husband hands, his smell, the blue of his eyes, she didn't understood quite yet that it was her turn to speak, until she saw Arthur's tender smile, and she forced herself to speak,

"I do."

"By the powers vested in me, I declare you _husband _and _wife_."

This time, she clearly saw the tear escaped his blue eyes and she let out a moved laugh.

"You may kiss the bride."

Arthur bring her slowly to him and laid a hand on her waist, while hers found her way to his cheek and stroked it sweetly, wiping the tears that were there. He smiled to her and got closer, laying his lips on her in a lovely kiss. When they pulled apart, their forehead were stick, for a few seconds, and she whispered, unable to prevent herself,

"I love you..."

He smiled again, happy beyond words, and without being able to control himself, even if it was not traditionnal, kissed her again, harder. After all, Arthur was not what could be called a _traditionnal_ King...

* * *

They were there, sit on the Royal table, Gwen's hand tight on Arthur's, her chair against his, their body barely separate, when Morgana got closer, she kissed Arthur's cheek and squeezed Gwen in her arms.

"I'm so happy for you..."

"Thank you Morgana," smiled Gwen, moved.

"I..." Morgana looked down and Arthur understood what she was up to say,

"Don't even _think_ about it Morgana. It's past. Have fun, find someone worthy of you, and with a lot of temper ! "

Gwen slightly laughed at that and Morgana's eyes derived for a few seconds, _unintentionally_, toward Merlin, who, at this moment, turned his head toward her and smiled. She shook her head and in a last curtsey to the new weds, she was gone.

"Have you seen _that_ ?" asked Arthur with wide eyes,

"I have. Maybe one day, we'll have the joy of seeing two of the persons we love the most, know a hapiness like ours..."

"Merlin and Morgana ?" said Arthur with a disgusted face,

"Yes my _love_," breathed Gwen, getting closer to him in the process to breathed in his ear, "After all, love can't be command. Like this King, who married a servant girl..."

He smiled at that and turned his head slightly, for looking in her eyes.

"My _wife_..."

She laughed and got closer to kiss him, her tongue went stroking his lips and he grunted, laying a hand in her hair, bringing her close to him while deepening the kiss.

"You'll have plenty of time to do that, _later_."

The weds pulled away then, Gwen blushing with Merlin's implying. _Later_. She looked at her husband - truly, she was never have enough of saying it ! - thank Merlin with warm, and couldn't help her eyes to look at him, his lips, his chest, _lower_ ... She tried to resume herself and shook her head. The truth was, Gwen was starting to freaked out. She was scared of not being at the height... She put her attention back on Merlin, and smiled at him,

"I'm so happy for you..."

"Thank you Merlin." smiled Gwen and she got up to kiss his cheek.

When she took back her sit, she saw Arthur stared at her and without knowing _why_, she started to blush. _Oh. My. God_. On his side, the King couldn't take it no more. He wanted to be alone with his wife, his love, his _life_. But what was waiting for them was making him... _nervous_. He was scared, scared to not be at the height with Gwen...

* * *

Finally, Gwen was pulled off the protective embrace of his new husband and take by her servants to get ready. He clearly saw her blush when she leant in to kiss him and he smile, trying to comfort her. He knew she was anxious...

* * *

After a few minutes particularly embarassing with his knights, Arthur found himself on his way to his apartments, accompany by Merlin.

"You know I can't come with you, right ?" teased him Merlin,

"Shut up Merlin."

"I guess that I'll have to knock tomorrow if I don't want to be traumatized forever ?"

"SHUT UP MERLIN."

He heard his friend laugh and couldn't help a smile. They reached in front of the door and Arthur lent a hand toward his old friend, who took it. And without a word more, words weren't necessary, Merlin left and Arthur found himself in front of the door, breathing in and out slowly, with difficulty. Guinevere was on the other side. He then opened slowly the door and saw her immediately, standing in front of the window, waiting for his coming. She slowly turned around and he _forgot _how to breath. She was wearing a long satin creme night dress, who left very few room to _imagination_, her curly hair was falling once more on her shoulders and small diamonds was hanging on there, seeming holding on almost like ... _magic_.. She looked down, looked up and smiled to him, before walk closer. And then, walking closer at his turn, taking this hand she was holding to him, Arthur understood it was this way she had to _look_ at him that he loved the most... So much love and something else he couldn't quite name..

"Guinevere, you are ..."

"Shush." she interrupted him, laying a finger in his lips, "Time for talk is over Arthur..."

Arthur let out a small cry of pleasure at this words and drawn her to him. She raised a big brown eyes to him and he raised a tender hand to stroke a cheek.

"Kiss me..." she breathed and he shivered, laying finally his lips on hers.

When the kiss went more passionately and that tongues met, Arthur tied his hand around Gwen's waist while hers hung on his shoulders. He kissed her again, then her jaw, then her neck, finding the place which had make her moan, earlier and settling there for a few seconds,

"Oh Arthur..." she sighed, laying her hand below his shirt, on his chest. He shivered again and helped her pulled it off, before lay it beyond his head and threw it on the floor. Their eyes met again and she smiled tenderly, stroking his hair, he drawn her to him again and she laid her hands on his chest, while he kissed her, his hands was going to her corset.

"Do you need help ?" she breathed, kissing his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, his neck again and he closed his eyes a few seconds,

"No...' he croaks, "I'm here."

He slipped one of her sleeve and right away, glued his lips there. A sigh escaped Gwen's lips and he got up, before stare at her, she nodded, as to give her permission, and the clothes fell on the ground. She closed her eyes, but soon felt some familiar lips on her closed eyelids, on her cheeks, her nose, her lips,

"Don't close your eyes my love," he murmured, "You are _beautiful_..."

Gwen opened her eyes shyly and saw him, his eyes navy blue, and then, the words left her mouth before she could thought,

"I love it when you got _this_ look because of me."

He smiled and she blushed. He then laid a hand on her chin and tilt it, forcing her to look at him,

"I love you."

And he lay his lips on hers, she felt his hand on her neck, then lower, lower ... And suddenly, he reached her cleavage and stroked this part of her body slowly, letting a small moan escaped Gwen's lips. From pure instinct, her hands went on the waistband of his trousers and a moan escaped him this time, making her smile. She slowly undid the waistband, brushing _unconsciously_ the bump she felt there ...

"Guinevere ..." he grunted then,

She pulled away and smiled at him, undoing his trousers for good, letting it go, _trying_ not to stare at _this_ part of him.

"A problem ?"

He muttered something incomprehensible, before got closer and lay his hands behind her knees, taking her in his arms. Gwen tighten her hold on his neck and buried her face there, apprehension mounting a little more, but it was so _right_ to be with him... He tenderly left her on the bed and she settled there, waiting for him. Arthur took a deep breath and climbed on the bed at his turn, settling between her legs, his lips gluing itselves on hers... He went explore her body again, her neck, her collarbone, reaching her cleavage...

"Oh..." she moaned, feeling his mouth against her breast, licking a nipple, hardening it until she was panting.

He got up and kissed her again, his tongue invading immediatly her mouth while Gwen's hands explored his back, stopping on his shoulderblades. Arthur's hands lowered slightly from where they were on her waist, and he stroked her thighs, ascending little by little and Gwen felt her breath stop when he reach her most intimate part and when his fingers found her wet center, she moaned louder, trying to stop herself though.

"I _love _it when you moan Guinevere..." he murmured at her ear, nibbling it slightly, "Come on Love ..." he breathed, pushing a finger into her slowly,

"_Oh_... Arthur..." she moaned then, feeling his fingers on her, panting.

Her hands,by pure instinct and arousing, lowered toward his chest and found his manhood. She took him in her hand and was surprise to feel Arthur shaken by a shiver, she let go of her grasp but heard him whispered,

"Don't stop..."

Surprised, she re-laid her hand and started move slowly

"Oh..." he moaned,

Comforted, Guinevere speeded up her rythm, feeling him becoming firmer in her hand. **It was so weird but so... **_**pleasant**_**. **His fingers activated themselves in her faster, and they both moaned.

"Stop..." breathed Arthur and Gwen could have been upset if she hadn't seen the look in his eyes first. He removed his fingers of her and she let out a small cry of disapointment, making him smile. He then looked at her and she pushed some hair away from his face,

"Now ?" he asked in a hoarse voice,

"Now my King..." she answered, spreading her legs for him.

He settled slowly at her opening and feeling him at the tip of her, she felt suddenly anxious. Arthur felt it and put himself on his elbows, not wanting to crush her but wanting to be close enough to kiss her.

"Everything is gonna be alright my love ..."

She plunged in his blue eyes and smiled,

"Come then, husband. I'm _yours_."

Arthur let out a small grunt then, he just _loved_ the way she had to tell that ! He thrusted a little into her, and she moaned in pleasure,

"I'm your humble servant, _wife_."

She smiled and moaned again when he pushed a little more, before this moan turned in moan of pain when he pass through her womanhood. Arthur didn't moved, and when she opened her eyes, she saw his, full of concern,

"I'm sorry..." he breathed, kissing her cheek tenderly,

"Everything's ok Arthur..."

"Liar."

She smiled and he kissed her,

"I wont move until you told me to."

She nodded and he kissed every part of her he could reach. Soon the pain faded away, leaving room to another feeling...

"Arthur..." she breathed,

He seemed to understand the message since he pulled out of her slowly, before pushing in again. Moans of pleasure left their mouthes ... He did it again, a little more faster this time, and soon, all that could be heard was shouts, and moans and groans of pleasure.

"Oh... Oh Arthur..."

"Guinevere ... you are so ... _tight_..."

"And you so _hard_ in me I..."

She couldn't add anything, a moan louder than this others taking her. She looked at Arthur, with his damp hair, his eyes closed, he was _gorgeous_. She got up a little and kissed his lips, he answered his kiss and when they pulled away, he stared at her for a few seconds before lay a hand under her thigh,

"Trust me." he whispered,

He tied her leg around his waist, which allowed him to thrust deeper in her and both of them let out a small cry. Gwen tied both of her legs around his waist and Arthur looked at her, eyes barely open, the hair all around her face, panting, she was in all her glory. He buried his face in her neck and speeded up his thrusts.

"Oh... Oh !" screamed Gwen,

"I... I love you..." he moaned and then, he felt Gwen tighten around him before shouting her release,

"ARTHUR !"

Hearing her screaming her nam pushed him over the edge and he grunted, pushing one last time deep and staying there a few second.

* * *

_"You did it." smiled a young blond man kissing tenderly the damp forehead of his wife, who was holding in her arms a new born._

_"No Arthur, _we_ did it."_

_She looked up tired eyes toward her husband and he kissed her slowly, before the two parents looked at their child. The baby's eyelids moved and opened, letting appear two big blue eyes."_

Morgana woke up, and laid a hand on her forehead, surprise to feel it dry. After, she understood, it _wasn't_ a nightmare, it was a vision, a _good_ vision ... She smiled to herself and got up, leaving to stare at the Kingdom by the window of her room.

* * *

Guinevere was snuggled against Arthur's chest, her left leg entwined with his.

"Thank you my love..." breathed Arthur, kissing her hair,

"No Arthur, thank _you_. Everyone told me how much it would hurt the first time, no one about the pleasure it would procure, making love with the man I love."

He smiled and she looked up, letting him kiss her.

"Arthur, can I ask you a question ?"

"Everything."

"Have you ever..." she started, embarrassed,

"Ah. _That_ ..." breathed Arthur and he ran a hand in his hair,

Gwen felt suddenly stupid and realized that she didn't really want to know _how much _women had warmed her husband's bed before her. She was ready to tell him that, but Arthur took her by surprise,

"No. You're the first."

From surprise, she didn't answered, and he resumed,

"I guess I was a lot more interested in training and make my father proud of me and ..."

"Arthur," she interrupted him, "You don't have to justify yourself." and really, he didn't, "It _comfort_ me actually." and it was true, she was happy to know that she would always be his once and future, just as he was for her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." he breathed and she saw the pain in his bright blue eyes,

Gwen suddenly got up and, under her husband's surprise stare, climbed in his lap,

"You" she kissed his lips "have no reason" she kissed his neck "for apologize." she kissed his chest before going back to his lips,

"_Gui_ne_vere_..." he breathed, his voice full of promesses...

* * *

Morgana was surprised to hear her door open. She turned around and saw Merlin,

"What are you doing here ?"

"I was coming seeing if you were allright."

She smiled sweetly at him and looked again by the window.

"What are you doing ?"

"I was looking at Arthur's Kingdom."

Merlin smiled a few seconds, it was impressive just how people could _change_ when you gave them the chance to.

"Then, the question would be, what are you thinking at ?"

"Arthur and Gwen."

"I don't want to think about them _right now_." answered Merlin and he laughed, seeing Morgana blush.

"No ! I don't mean what they are doing now, I ... I... Stop laughing ! You _idiot _!"

He tried to resume his calm, in vain, and Morgana ended by letting escape a laugh. When both of them calmed down, the young woman said,

"I had a vison."

"A nightmare ?"

"No Merlin, a _vision_. Happy."

"What did you see ?"

"Arthur's and Gwen's child."

The young woman then saw the big smile that lighted up the young sorcerer's face.

* * *

Later, Gwen woke up, snuggle in her husband's arms. She smiled slightly to herself, her _husband_. She looked up toward him, his serene look, his lips slightly opened and found that he looked like a little boy when he was sleeping, which she found absolutely _adorable_. Gwen got up, trying not to wake him and she thread his shirt, which was lying on the floor, on her, before going at the window, looking outside, feeling safe. Don't believing to her luck.

* * *

Arthur woke up, not feeling Guinevere in his arms. He got up and smiled, catching glimpse of her by the window, in his shirt. He slowly got out of the bed and come tie his arms around her waist, from behind, his chin in her shoulder,

"What are you doing my wife ?"

"I look at the Kingdom."

He kissed her neck and whispered,

"From tomorrow, I will organize your coronation."

She slowly turned around, laying her hands on his bare chest,

"Arthur, are you _sure_ ? You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. You already are the Queen of my heart, the Queen of all that I _am_, I want you to be my Queen of all that I _have_."

She smiled and kissed him with all the love that she had. Their forehead stayed glued while she murmured,

"Everything will be fine, isn't it ?"

He smiled and kissed her,

"You have my word."

He got closer and kissed her neck before lowering his kiss, soon bother by his shirt,

"We'll have to removed this..." he breathed and she shivered,

"I was starting to feel warmer anyway..."

He laughed and removed the shirt, before plunging his blue eyes in hers,

"I love you so much _my_ Guinevere, my life, my love, my _wife_."

"And I love you more than I ever thought I would be capable of, _my_ Arthur, my life, my heart, my _husband_."

Their lips bonded again, as their hearts did before them...

THE END.

* * *

So ? I sincerely hope you are not disapointed ... Arthur's anouncement ? The wedding ? The wedding night ? (I did my best but I'm not realy good at writing this kind of scene, I hope it wasn't _that_ bad ^^') Morgana and Merlin ? Arthur and Gwen ?

I will do all the thank ( and I have a lot to do :) ) in the epilogue !

I hope that you had a great time with this last chapter !

Keep Safe :)


	15. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE **

**8 YEARS LATER ...**

Arthur was walking in the corridors, trying to be the more silent he could be, going along the walls. The King of Camelot didn't flee ennemies, nor fled him his councellor and friend Merlin,no, today was saturday and on this day, unless some _extremely_ emergency happen, was sacred to his family. Guinevere and him let the Kingdom in the hands of some of them more trusted knights or trusted men, for taking care of their family, trying not to forget the _humans_ they were, underneath the titles. At this time of the story, Arthur was fleeing Anne, his firstborn, with who he had engaged a hide and seek game in the Castle, which the little girl loved. He glimpsed some perfect hiding place, when an absolute vision of horror caught his attention and made him forget the obligation of the game, he got out of his hiding place and shouted, making jump the two young people busy to kiss tenderly,

"_MER_LIN ! Are you snogging my _sister_ ?"

The young man blushed while Morgana sighed,

"I do what I want with _who_ I want."

"In my Castle ? And what if someone saw you do those _disgusting _things ?"

"Arthur..." sighed Merlin, exasperated, laying a hand on his forehead,

Oh, of course Arthur was _delighted_. Delighted that his sister has found a man who matched her perfectly, delighted that it was _Merlin_ because he entrusts his own life to him and made him confident enough to give him the happiness of her little sister, but _never_, for _nothing_ in the world, Arthur would have confess that.

"And what if Anne saw you ? Or _worst_ ..."

"Anne is a grown up girl now..."

"She is 7 ! And I must warn you, if you _intend_ on traumatize my _little_ girl I ... "

"Find you daddy !" exclaimed a little voice and right away, a smile lighted up the King's face and he walked closer to his child and squeezed her in his arms, making her turn, making her laugh. He rested her down on the floor and looked at her, big blue eyes, same as his, long blond hair, curly, as her mother, she was his beautiful little girl and _one day_, she would be an amazing Queen, as her mother is.

"You won love."

She smiled and nuzzled in his arms, making a quick sign toward Merlin and Morgana who smiled, softened.

"Can we play again ?"

"Of course. But first, where is mum ?"

"She is taking care of Tommy, would you want me to lead you there ? "

He nodded and his daughter took his hand, driving him. On their side, Merlin and Morgana got closer again, whispering,

"You... "

"Yes Merlin, what is it that is in your mind ?"

"Have you ever think about... _marriage_ ?"

The young woman raised bright emerald eyes toward him, and he knew her answer, his heart beating faster suddenly.

* * *

The King and his first daughter came in the children's chamber, by the side of their parent's chamber. Anne brought his father to her little brother's room and Arthur stopped, softened, while she left doing others things. He laid tender eyes on the woman in front of him, busy in playing with a 4 years old child, Tom, himself having Arthur's blue eyes but his mother's chocolate hair, the woman he was married with since 8 years, the woman he loved as much as the first day, if it's not _more_ ... Feeling watched, Gwen looked up and a smile of pure hapiness lighted up her face when she glimpsed her husband in front of her, she quickly got up and threw herself in his arms, burying her face in his neck.

"Have we been separate so _much_ time my love ?" he teased her slightly and she laughed, before plunging in his ocean blue eyes and kissed him, with all the love she had. When they separated, their forehead still glued and Arthur squeezed his arms around her waist, whispering,

"I love you."

"Not more than I love _you_, my love."

He laughs and kissed her again, before recede, taking their little boy in his arms, the little man squeezed against his father, warbling with joy.

"So, little man, how are you ?"

"Daddy ! Daddy ! Want you that I show you what I know ? "

"Go on love"

Gwen stared at him, her eyes wide with love and tenderness she felt toward this man she married all those years ago now but who still make her heart beat like the first day. She laid a hand on her stomach and a smile spread up on her face, before she noticed her little girl staring at her with her wide blue eyes - which she had inherited from her father - full of admiration, her doll squeeze against her heart. Gwen walked closer and kneeled, stroking her hair tenderly,

"What happen honey ? "

The little girl seemed to think, then squeezed her little arms around her mother's neck, before whispering,

"I hope one day, I will fall in love with someone who will look at me the way daddy looks at you and I hope I'll look at him the way you do to daddy."

Gwen smiled, softened, before squeeze her arms around her daughter, in a purely maternal embrace,

"You are an _extraordinary_ person, you are _beautiful_ and one day, you'll find your Prince Charming."

The little girl receded a little and nodded slightly but Gwen saw she seemed upset,

"What's the matter Anne ?"

The little girl looked down before stare at her mother for a little while and Gwen couldn't help but notice just _how much _her daughter looked like her father. If Tom was a mix between their two appearance and character, Anne, except for her curly hair, was exactly the same as Arthur.

"And what if ... What if he weren't a _Prince_ ?"

Gwen had to hold back a smile then, she was so cute ! She took her daughter's free hand, the one which wasn't holding the doll, and squeezed her hard,

"As long as you _love_ him, as long as you're happy, as long as he treats you well and as long as he show you respect, dad and mum would be happy for you. Doesn't matter if he is a Prince, nor a valet nor even ...a _servant_."

Anne could see the gleam in her mother's eyes and comfort, nodded, before going to play again. Gwen got up, smiling, and crossed Arthur's stare, who was playing with Tom, and who was looking at her with _this_ look who making her melt at each time, even now, 8 years later ...

* * *

Later, much late, when children were asleep and it was time for parents to be together, Arthur and Gwen was sharing their meal and when Arthur wanted to serve wine to Gwen,

"Not tonight my love." she breathed and he stared at her a few seconds, before drop the pitcher. "In fact," said again Gwen, searching his eyes, "I'm not going to drink for a few _months_..."

Arthur laid his fork down, his wide blue eyes plunged in his wife's chocolate. He took her hand, his heart beating hard.

"Guinevere ?"

The young woman got up and took him with her, she then took his hand and laid it on her stomach, her eyes full of tears.

"Yes Arthur, I'm with child."

Arthur's eyes filled with tears at his turn and he stroked his wife's stomach unconsciously.

"Are ... Are you sure ?" he whispered,

"Yes ..." she breathed and from emotion, her voice broke, "For the third time, you're going to be a _father_ my love."

He closed the gap between them and kissed her with all that he was, the young woman moaned slightly and laid her hands on his shoulders, trying to regain her balance, while his hands was losing themselves in her hair. When they broke apart, they both laughed, and he took her in his arms, making her turn, once or twice, not too much for not making her sick, not wanting to hurt the baby. The _baby_. Arthur couldn't help a sob of hapiness and Gwen either,

"I ... Oh my God, I just love you _so much _myGuinevere ! "

She laughed and wiped his cheeks, while getting closer to kiss him, again and again and again, their hands lying in her stomach again, entwitened.

"And I love you. I love you, I love you _I love you _! I love you so much more than anything ..."

* * *

I can't realize that it's over. I'm so sad but so happy at the same time ! I mean, I'm so sad because I grew attach to my characters and to you, my dear readers ! But in the main time, I'm so glad I finished it, so glad I met AMAZING people ... I really wanted to thank you ALL, anonyme readers and of course, the others !

Thanks to : -stories, The Yoshi, RavenBaller-23 and Allie988 for having put me in their favourite, THANK YOU ! :)

Thanks to : tfurman2011, somegirlinthisworld, The Yoshi, RavenBaller-23, LittleMissBrit, LHC1, Kohimoana, Cowboy's Lover Dimitri No 1 and Allie988 for having follow me, THANK YOU :)

Thanks to : LHC1, gorgeousangel, RavenBaller-23, larasmith, guests, Cowboy's Lover Dimitri No 1, megan, Kohimoana, LittleMissBrit, pwsm88, somegirlinthisworld for having post one or more reviews, it really helped me write and keep doing this story, THANK YOU :)

And I wanted to do SPECIAL THANKS :

A special thanks to LHC1, RavenBaller-23,Cowboy's Lover Dimitri No 1 and megan for having reviewing so much time at my chapters ! It means a lot to me guys and I am very, very very thankfull to you, truly :)

A VERY special thanks to larasmith who had been here at EACH chapter till the very beginning, your reviews really helped me write and gave me ideas, helped me keep doing this story, THANK YOU SO MUCH !

So, it's the end my friends :'( I hope you had a great time and I hope you'll like my future stories ;)

THANK YOU ALL

Keep Safe :)


End file.
